Crystal Tears
by Maiden Angel
Summary: Tears that fall from pure sorrow crystalize upon the soul.Tears that fall from pure hatred of ones'self crystalize upon the heart no new chapters/being redone
1. Opening & Inuyasha

Crystal Tears  
  
Opening Statement  
  
* I seem to have a slight obsession with Inuyasha and gang. I've seen where some of you say "I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe for a present". Well I don't own Inuyasha either. I don't want to. I would like to know him, be near him, and basically see him every day ^_^. So once again I don't Inuyasha. There I won't have to say it ever again.*  
  
*This story includes just about the entire cast of Inuyasha and it does include some original characters. *  
  
*I'm sure some one will say something about it so I thought I'd say it now to get it out of the way. There is a character Named Atria in this story. She is entirely my creation. I'm sure there are other people with characters of this name. This one is utterly mine. Don't try and tell me I stole her for I've been using her in about the same context since I can remember.*  
  
*Now I know I may have sounded harsh but please forgive me I'm a little tired. So just a few warnings. *  
  
*First I just wanted to let you know that the characters in this story are probably a little out of character. Sorry I had to do that in order to make it all fit.*  
  
*Second just s few things that have been bugging me. As you know Atria is my character(being the only one I own) Well I thought you might want to know about her. (trying to keep it short) She's a Hanyou. I don't know if all Hanyous have ears like Inuyasha's but she dose. She has three items with her just about all the time. Her bow, her sword and a polished stone flute. She's special.(you'll find out how later)*  
  
*Lastly. I don't know if anyone cares but I do. Sesshomaru's arm was never cut off(least not in my story) so there that's all sorry for taking your time up*  
  
*Oh and please R&R Thanks^-^*  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 1 Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome called.  
  
He looked up from his Ramen. He growled. She was probably lost again.  
  
"Stupid girl," he muttered.  
  
He got up and walked towards her voice. He found her in a clearing kneeling next to something.  
  
"Inuyasha look," Kagome said  
  
He looked at what she was next to. A bow was lying on the ground. He started to yell at Kagome for leaving her bow lying around. He stopped before he began when he noticed it wasn't hers. The next thing he saw made his breath catch. There were feathers tied loosely to the top of the bow.  
  
"Um.. Kagome, go back and check on Shippo," he said quietly  
  
Kagome got up and looked carefully at him. She shrugged and did as he asked. Inuyasha crouched down and picked up the bow. He examined it. It was her's alright.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A young Inuyasha and a small girl were running through a field. The grass in the field was almost as tall as them both. Inuaysha stopped and looked around. When he didn't see the girl he yells  
  
"Hey you cheater"   
  
When he saw her pop up a few feet away he lunged at her playfully. She disappears again. He looks around once more. She appears a few feet behind and tackles Inuyasha from behind. They roll around for a minute. All serious like they stand up and brush themselves off. The small girl looked at Inuyasha. She stepped towards him. He ignores her. She smiled and shoved him.  
  
"Tag. Your it. Again," she said   
  
She started running again with Inuyasha close behind her.  
  
*Present*  
  
When Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped up and whirled around to see who it was. He growled when he saw it was Miroku.  
  
"Miroku," Inuyasha said dangerously.  
  
Miroku backed up with his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Sorry. Kagome was worried. She sent me to see if your okay," Miroku said  
  
"Of course I'm okay," Inuyasha said indignantly  
  
Miroku examined Inuyasha. He sighed and walked away. Inuyasha looked at the bow he still held in his hands. He tightened his hold on it and walked back to the fire.  
  
"Something wrong," Kagome asked when he appeared  
  
"No," Inuyasha snapped  
  
Kagome handed him his bowl. He scowled at her when he saw her worried look. He walked over to the edge of the trees and sat down. He adjusted Tetsusaiga and laid the bow beside him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A somewhat older-but-still-young Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. He looked down and saw the girl, also somewhat older, running very fast. He jumped down and ran after her. He caught her when she went under a bridge. They stood in the icy water of a stream.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said  
  
"What is it? What's wrong," he asked  
  
"I think he's mad at me," she said  
  
They stood there for a moment. Her teeth started chattering. Inuyasha herded her towards the bank under the bridge.  
  
"Who? Who's mad at you," he asked  
  
Before she could answer they heard men's voices. They were discovered. She was grabbed roughly by the hair. She cried out as she was jerked backwards. She fell. They picked her up and drug her away.  
  
*Present*  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He hadn't touched his Ramen. Which was unusual for him. She noticed the bow by his side.  
  
'That thing started his strange behavior,' she thought.  
  
*All for now*  
  
*What do you think. I have more if you guys want it.*  
  
*Thanks for reading ^_^*  
  
*Maiden angel (atria)* 


	2. Sesshomaru

Part 2 Sesshomaru  
  
They moved on in the morning. Inuyasha was unusually quiet. After a while he just disappeared. He returned a short while later.  
  
"Where'd you go," Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. She backed into Miroku. Miroku stepped on Shippo. Shippo went up and kicked Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked him up by his tail and shook him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled," Put him down now. Just because your in a bad mood it doesn't mean you can take it out on us."  
  
Inuyasha dropped Shippo. He growled at Kagome and walked away. Around noon Sesshomaru showed up.  
  
"Oh no," everyone but Inuyasha groaned  
  
Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ignored them. Inuyasha walked up to his brother.  
  
"What did you want," Sesshomaru asked  
  
Shippo and Miroku fell over. Sesshomaru being nice, to Inuyasha? Sango and Kagome looked at each other.  
  
"Do you remember," Inuyasha asked as he held up the bow.  
  
Sesshomaru took it and examined it. He ran his fingers over the feathers tied loosely at the top.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sesshomaru and a girl(the same one from Inuyasha's flashbacks) where standing in a small clearing in a forest. She was a teenager and she was holding a bow.   
  
"Now what," she asked exasperated.  
  
"You're not holding the bow right. It's upside down," Sesshomaru said.  
  
She sighed and collapsed to the ground. She dropped the bow and crossed her arms.  
  
"I never do it right. Why can't I be more like you," She asked him.  
  
He just smiled and picked up the bow. He used a leather strip to tie a few feathers to the top of the bow.  
  
"There," he said as he handing it to her.  
  
She glanced up at him and sighed again. She took the bow and stood up. She looked at feathers for a moment and then started practicing.  
  
*Present*  
  
Kagome thought she saw something quickly flash across Sesshomaru's face. It disappeared quickly.. She was still utterly confused.  
  
'What's going on,' she thought  
  
Sesshomaru handed back the bow. He turned and left. Inuyasha put the bow on his shoulder and walked back to them.  
  
"What was that about," Kagome asked carefully.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru sat on a rock on the edge of a cliff.. He looked out over the landscape. He saw a slight glint just below him. He went down to investigate. He stopped and picked up a flute. It wasn't metal but polished stone. It had intricate carvings in it. He closed his hands around it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru," a teenaged Inuyasha called  
  
Sesshomaru put down his sword and turned to him. He noticed his younger brother was looking pleased with him self. He had something in his hands.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. This sounded interesting.  
  
"I made a flute for her adn i want to decorate it with carvings, but i don't wanna mess it up. Will you do them?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his brothers hands. In them was a very well done stone flute. He picked it up and exaimened it carefully.  
  
"Very well," he said  
  
Inuyasha's smile went from ear to ear. He turned and ran away yelling thanks over his shoulder.  
  
*Present*  
  
Sesshomaru was hit by the smell of many demons as the wind changed. He went towards it.  
  
'That many demons in one place means something's going on,' he thought  
  
Inuyasha was hit by the smell at the same time. He told everyone and they agreed it was stange.  
  
"Im going to check it out. You guys stay here," He said  
  
"No. We go with you," Kagome said  
  
Inuyasha looked back at them. He let out a 'Feh' then started moving towards the scents.  
  
*All for now*  
  
*I still have more if you guys want it.*  
  
*Please tell me what you think*  
  
*Oh and fair warnning the Sesshomaru in my story is not the normal Sesshomaru*  
  
*Maiden angel* 


	3. Working together

Part 3 Working Together  
  
She looked at her hand  
  
"No, damn it, No!" she said  
  
She watched her claws turn to regular nails and her hand turn to it's human form.  
  
"It can't be the equinox already," she said  
  
She slammed her hand down on the table causing everyone around her to jump. She walked outside. Just before all her senses faded she caught the scent of many different demons.  
  
'As if I didn't have enough problems,' she thought  
  
She sighed as she remembered how she had lost her bow and flute. She couldn't believe it.  
  
'At least I still have my sword. For what it's worth,' she thought  
  
She started walking out of town. Vaguely aware that she was being followed. She could barley fell them.  
  
'One whole day. One whole god damn day,' she thought  
  
She was half-demon. A Hanyou. Unlike most she only had to turn human twice a year, on each year.. From dawn to dawn.  
  
She reached the edge of the forest next to the village. She hesitated for a second. That was all the demons needed. She was shoved to the ground. She pushed herself up into a kneeling position There in front of her was a big Snake demon. He stepped out of the circle of demons and hissed at her.  
  
"What'ssssss the matter Hanyou," He said  
  
"Nothing, but you," she replied  
  
As she went to stand up another demon grabbed her from behind. He threw her into a tree.  
  
"Ow," She muttered  
  
"You have escaped for the last time," the demon who threw her said.   
  
She looked at him. He was a beast demon. She slid down the tree. She winced as she walked towards him. He was slightly surprised. She used it to her advantage. She did a quick flip towards him and stabbed him with her sword. He grunted and slammed her against the tree again. Now she had lost her sword and just about all of her pain tolerance. She fell to her knees. She put her arm over her stomach and coughed up blood. She looked up.  
  
"Ha!' she said. That all you got."  
  
The beast demon was smiling. After she said that he frowned. He started towards her. He stopped and pulled out her sword. and yelped. He dropped her sword. She rolled and picked it up. She aimed for his heart this time. She was a bit too slow. The snake demon wrapped his tail around her.  
  
"Nisssse try Hanyou," He hissed  
  
She cried out as his coils tightened around her. She dropped her sword. She cried out again as her arms went numb. She slumped down unconscious.  
  
Enough. Do not kill her," cried a voice from the trees.  
  
Naraku jumped down. He had his baboon skin on. He walked towards the demons.  
  
Sesshomaru caught the scent of human blood as he ran. He didn't normally rescue humans, but that many demons in one place had to mean something. He stopped when he heard Naraku's voice.  
  
'What's Naraku doing here,' he thought.  
  
"You know we need her. Now release her," Naraku said  
  
Sesshomaru peered through the trees. He saw a snake demon uncoiling around a human girl. She looked vaguely familiar. She fell to the ground and didn't move.  
  
Naraku left saying he'd trust them to take her back. Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees. The girl started to stir. The beast demon looked down in surprise. She groaned and stopped. Sesshomaru walked up to the two demons. The others had left. He looked at them then the girl.. She started to sit up. Her face was covered by her hair. The rest of her body, what he could see, was nothing but bruises and blood. She reached for her sword lying not too far from her. The beast demon saw this and stepped on her hand.  
  
She cried out in pain, but after he removed his foot she continued to reach for it. The snake demon whipped her with his tail. She fell forward. She was breathing hard.  
  
Sesshomaru strode forward. The two demons finally noticed him. He smiled. The demons cringed and backed away. Sesshomaru stopped when the girl got up again. He could tell she barely had enough strength to do this.  
  
This time she stood up. She grabbed her sword and looked at them. She turned and saw Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow when she started to stumble towards him. She started to fall. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
'Why did I do that,' he thought  
  
She pushed herself up.  
  
'Not this time,' she thought, 'I won't go back.'  
  
She stood up. She badly wanted to lay back down and give in to the pain, but her blood wouldn't let her. She grabbed her sword. She looked at the demons. They were cringing back in fright.  
  
'What the heck,' she thought  
  
Once she turned around she understood. There was the feared Sesshomaru.  
  
'What's he doing here?' she thought, 'He doesn't help humans, nor does he know who I am.'  
  
She started towards him. She saw him raise an eyebrow. She tried to make it to him, but she was rapidly losing what little strength she had left. She was more than a little shocked when he caught her as she fell.  
  
Inuyasha was also extremely shocked when he saw Sesshomaru catch her. His brother helping a human.  
  
"you got to be kidding me," he said  
  
He jumped down from the tree he was in. He ran up behind the two demons. They had decided to advance on Sesshomaru since he was occupied.  
  
Inuyasha puprosly made his approach noisey. The two demons turned and smirked at him. He smirked right back. He drew Tetsusaiga and his smiled widened. The two demons suddenly turned back as if to run. Sesshomaru was standing again. This time he frowned at them. They almost died of fright. Sesshomaru advanced on the beast demon while inuyasha proceeded to hack the snake demon to bits.  
  
Sesshomaru showed a little bit more grace than that.  
  
"Who is she, why does Naraku want her alive, and for what," he asked as he held the demon by his throat.  
  
The demon just stared at him.  
  
"Why are you helping a lowly Hanyou?" the demon asked  
  
"Hanyou?" Inuyasha asked  
  
He walked over and looked her over. Lots of bruises and blood but no ears, claws, or fangs.  
  
"She isn't a Hanyou," he said  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the demon again. He tightened his grip.  
  
"S-s-she's not at the moment. She changes on the equinox, all day," the demon gasped.  
  
"Why does Naranku want her?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. He never said anyhting about that," the demon said  
  
Sesshomaru closed his hand and ripped the demon apart.  
  
*I'm beggin' you guys please review.*  
  
*I'll stop if you guys don't*  
  
*Please*  
  
*Maiden Angel* 


	4. Hanyou Revealed

Part 4 Hanyou Revealed  
  
The demon only had a chance to give one last squeal. The girl stirred.  
  
"Ow," she said  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. She was very beaten up. It was a wonder she was alive at all. He looked at Sesshomaru. He was still shocked that he had caught her. Even more shocked he was even here.  
  
"I thought you didn't like humans," Inuyasha said  
  
"Apparently she isn't human, but a half-breed like you," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Man, will you just get over it. I'm still your brother," Inuyasha said  
  
"You won't be for long," Sesshomaru said advancing towards his brother.  
  
She woke up when she heard the demon squeal. She just laid there awhile. She was aware that some one was beside her, but she ignored them.  
  
"Ow," she said  
  
The she heard a familiar voice yelling.  
  
'Inuyasha,' She thought  
  
She painfully stood up. She wasn't noticed. She had to use her sword for support. She saw what was going on. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had weapons out.  
  
"No," she said  
  
Neither of them heard her. She looked at the sky. It was night time and actually it was almost dawn.  
  
'Wasn't it just dusk a bit ago,' she thought, 'Remember you were unconscious.'  
  
She smiled. She spit up blood and tried again.  
  
"Man, will you just get over it. I'm still your brother," Inuyasha said  
  
She turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. She almost passed out again, but she forced herself to stay conscious. She walked towards then barely breathing because of the pain.  
  
"You won't be for long," Sesshomaru said advancing towards his brother.  
  
It took forever, but she made it up to them. They'd moved away to a clear section of ground. She stopped, almost falling over in the process, just beside Sesshomaru. He turned and looked at her. Inuyasha had a weird look on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru had been advancing on Inuyasha when he saw the human girl stop right beside him. She stood there looking at him. He turned and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
She started to say something when there was a thunk. She blinked and fell into him. He caught her and saw an arrow in her right shoulder. He looked up and saw Kikyo standing just out of sight in the trees. The girl looked up at him.  
  
'That's the second time I've caught her,' he thought  
  
Inuyasha had known humans longer than his brother. He'd never seen one take such a beating and still even be conscious. When she'd walked up to Sesshomaru he thought it rather odd. He was extremely confused when he saw Kikyo shoot her.  
  
None the less he went after Kikyo. She had vanished like she often did. He came back about the time the others caught up with him. All of them were staring open mouthed at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha caught what was wrong. Sesshomaru was cradling a human girl.  
  
She started to tell Sesshomaru that he couldn't do anything to Inuyasha. She stopped when she felt an arrow in her shoulder and a whole hell of a lot pain. She just fell. Once again Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. She closed her eyes. It didn't help. She had bright colors exploding by her eyes. The pain worsened. She was taking very shallow breaths. She opened her eyes. She looked at what she assumed to be Sesshomaru's eyes. Her vision was getting worse.  
  
"A-a-arrow," she gasped  
  
"T-take it o-o-out," she whispered between spasms of pain.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything.  
  
"N-n-no-now," she whimpered  
  
A shadow came over Sesshomaru. She flicked her eyes towards the owner of the shadow and saw it was Inuyasha. Maybe he'd listen.  
  
"B-before da-dawn," she said  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked as he crouched down next to her and Sesshomaru.  
  
"She wants the arrow out now. Before dawn," Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Think she can take it," Inuyasha asked  
  
She just layed there in Sesshomaru's arms looking at with eyes that were rapidly glazing over. She looked at the sky which was rapidly lightening.  
  
"P-please," she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with his big golden eyes. He searched her gaze and nodded.  
  
"Alright, Lets do it," he said  
  
She tried to sit up, but Sesshomaru restrained her. She was already on her side.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Pick up you jaw and come over here. She needs help," Inuyasha barked  
  
The girl winced at the noise. Her hearing was coming back. She blinked to clear up her sight, but nothing happened. Everything was getting lighter. Dawn was almost here.  
  
"Kagome. You have to pull the arrow out," Inuyasha said  
  
"WHAT!!" kagome said rather loudly.  
  
The girl winced again.  
  
"Okay say that again," Kagome said.  
  
"You," he said pointing to her, "need to pull," he made a pulling motion, "the arrow," he pointed at the arrow, "out"  
  
Kagome's eye started to twitch. She opened her mouth to tell Inuyasha to sit.  
  
"Please," The girl said  
  
Kagome stopped. She galred at INuyasha  
  
"One more question. Why me?" Kagome asked  
  
"It's one of Kikyo's arrows," Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome walked over to the girl. She reached for the arrow. It started shining. The gril gasped. Kagome stopped.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled, " She said before dawn. Hurry up will ya."  
  
Sesshomaru saw the girl wince when Inuyasha yelled. He saw her gasp again when Kagome grabbed the arrow. The girl bit down on her lip. It seemed like the arrow didn;t want to leave her body, but Kagome finally pulled the bloody arow out. Sesshomaru looked down at the girls face.  
  
She was still awake, but he could see she was having trouble doing that. She looked in his eyes. He noticed the purple in them wsa changing.  
  
'Hmm,' he thought, 'So she is a Hanyou'  
  
He saw ears appear. Her hair didn't change though.   
  
'Those streaks are the same color as Inuyasha's hair,' he thought  
  
She had had a death grip on his arm. He felt it lossen as he picked her up.  
  
Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru pick her up. He saw the girl's arm fall limply to her side. Sesshomaru looked at him. Inuyasha knew imeedeatily what he wanted.  
  
"Kagome we need to find Kaede now," he said  
  
Kagome climbed on his back and the others climbed on Kirara. They moved as fast as they could to Kaede's village.  
  
*Okay so it was an empty threat. Anyway please reveiw this it's driving me crazy not knowing what people think.* 


	5. Identity Revealed

*Oh a little note. It might seem like a lot of damage for one fight but think about it. First as a Human she's slammed against a tree twice, then she's crushed. Then to top it off she's shot with one of Kikyo's purifying arrows so yeah it's a lot of damage.(and it doesn't just disappear when she goes back to Hanyou)*  
  
Part 5 Identity revealed  
  
They reached Kaede's hut around noon. the girl had woken up once. She coughed up some blood but her eyes were clear. The Shippo had yelped and Inuyasha Tripped.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took turns carrying her. Inuyasha had been holding her when Shippo had yelped. Apparently a bee had stung him. The yelp caused Inuyasha o look towards him. Inuyasha's foot had caught on a tree root. He landed face first. The girl had been thrown. She landed no her feet, thought she didn't stay there long.  
  
She sank to her knees. She put both hands on the ground and panted. She tried to stand back up. She was almost there when she grabbed her stomach and threw up blood. (*Sorry to disrupt. This all took place in a matter of seconds kay^-^*) Sesshomaru walked up to her. Inuyasha had gotten up. He walked over to Shippo and hit him. Shippo looked at Kagome for help, but she wasn't paying attention.  
  
She couldn't stand up the pain was too great.  
  
'I'm not even sure how I landed on my feet, let alone how I'm even alive,' she thought.  
  
She was still holding her stomach when Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up. He saw in her eyes a hint of the pain she must be enduring. He bent down and pressed her neck. She instantly passed out.  
  
Inuyasha had finished beating Shippo and saw what Sesshomaru was doing.  
  
"What are you doing," he asked.  
  
"She was going to kill her self. She was in a lot of pain," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"So you killed her?" Sango asked  
  
"No, I merely put her to sleep," Sesshomaru said.  
  
He picked her up and they reached Kaede's hut without any further interruptions. Once there Kaede requested that she be woken up.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes and saw an old woman with an eye patch staring at her. She squeaked and sat up. She immediately regretted it for once she sat up she coughed up more blood.  
  
"Ye should not have done that," Kaede said.  
  
"Well what would you've done if you'd woken up to your face," the girl said slowly between coughs.  
  
"Humph," Kaede replied.  
  
Kaede looked the girl over. She stood up and got a piece of cloth. She handed it to the girl.  
  
"What be your name," Kaede said.  
  
The girl looked at Kaede suspiciously.  
  
"Ye can be sure I'm only here to help. I have no intentions of doing anything to you but healing," Kaede said  
  
"I am called Atria," the girl said.  
  
"Is that your name then?" Kaede asked  
  
"Yes," Atria said hesitantly.  
  
"well then I shall also call you Atria," Kaede said  
  
She looked over Atria again. She had some interesting familiarities about her. She looked like a cross between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kaede picked up a bowl of stuff. Atria looked failed to hide the hope in her eyes.  
  
"it not be food," Kaede said.  
  
Unconsciously Atria's ears flattened against her head. She grabbed her stomach as another fit of coughing over took her. Atria used the cloth to cover her mouth. When the fit had passed the cloth was covered in blood. Atria looked at it and then threw it in the fire. Atria glanced over at Kaede and say the worry on the old woman's face.  
  
"Feh," Atria said  
  
'Just like Inuyasha," Kaede thought  
  
"May I see to your wounds," Kaede asked  
  
Kaede had already examined her, but she still needed to treat them.  
  
"I'm fine, Atria said as she painfully stood up.  
  
"Ye should not be up and about. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru feel your wounds to be extensive," Kaede said  
  
Atria paused a moment at that. She looked at Kaede. Atria's eyes held a sliver of pain but her face remained impassive and expressionless.  
  
'Like Sesshomaru," Kaede thought  
  
The moment passed and Atria was out the door before Kaede could say anything more. Atria walked out the door straight into Miroku's back. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Hel...,' He started to say.  
  
He was cut off by Kaede rushing through the door reprimanding her.  
  
"Now Ye should not be up. Let alone outside. Who knows what's out there," Kaede said  
  
"lo," Miroku finished  
  
Atria just stood there for a second then turned and started walking away from both of them. Miroku just stood there confused. Kaede started throwing a fit.  
  
"Kagome, Get Inuyasha," She yelled  
  
As Atria walked she sighed internally and shook her head.  
  
'Not this time. If he comes after me who knows what'll happen,' Atria thought  
  
She was lost in thought when a lizard like thing stepped in her path. She stopped to see what it was.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered you to stay here," It screeched.  
  
Atria thought for a brief moment then kicked it across the road. Smiling she continued. She had almost reached the trees on Inuyasha's forest when Inuyasha dropped down in front of her. She sighed and changed direction to go around him. When he only moved to block her way again she growled at him. That caught him slightly off guard and she tried to get past him. when that didn't work either she gave up.  
  
She jumped painfully into a tree and decided to rest there. Inuyasha grumbled something about baby-sitting and took up a guard at the foot of her tree. As quietly as possible she jumped to another tree. She dropped to the ground and landed louder than she had meant to. She knew Inuyasha had heard her. She had just started running when he appeared behind her.  
  
*Hey people please r&r*  
  
*Oh and by the way eventually I'll have a picture of Atria up somewhere. I hope*  
  
*See ya* 


	6. Battle with Naraku

Part 6 Battle with Naraku  
  
Inuyasha had heard her land a short ways off. He cursed he hadn't realized he had let her get away. He let his nose lead him as he followed her. She just started running when he found her. He quickly followed. She knew he was following her because she made many sharp turns. He had almost completely caught up to her when she stopped. Inuyasha had to skid to a halt or run her over. He stopped just a foot away from slamming into her.  
  
'What the hell,' He thought  
  
He saw she was looking at something in the sky. He followed her gaze and squinted in the light. He did see something. It was a dark shape against the sky and it was getting bigger. The closer it got the better Inuyasha could smell it. It smelled of human blood. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.  
  
"hey you need to go back to the village," He said   
  
She didn't move. She didn't even blink. It was as if she was in a trance.  
  
  
  
She had stopped when she caught his scent. She looked up and saw him. He was getting closer. When she realized what she was doing she tried to turn away, but it was too late.  
  
"Hey you need to go back to the village,' Inuyasha said.  
  
She would love too but she couldn't even blink right now. She tried to break the trance but she couldn't even get a hold of her thoughts. She finally forced herself to cough. This brought on an entire fit so she was almost doubled over in pain. Her hand was completely covered in blood again. Unfortunately she hadn't broken the trance soon enough. He had found her once again and as he landed a few feet away he smirked at her face.  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha said  
  
Atria frowned at having to have drug Inuyasha into this. Naraku beckoned her to him. She just shook her head and stepped back.  
  
"Will you never learn," Naraku sighed.  
  
As she took another step back she bumped into something solid. she turned and saw Sesshomaru looking thoughtfully at her.  
  
"What's this. You can't even keep her out of trouble for a few minutes can you," He said to Inuyasha  
  
Sesshomaru handed her off to a few villagers who were with him.  
  
"Take her back to Kaede," He said  
  
She was about to protest when he turned his back on her. She swallowed her protest and went with them.  
  
'Too easy,' Sesshomaru though.  
  
He heard yells behind him. He heard her running up behind him. She jumped over him and landed rather painfully in front of him.  
  
Naraku smiled. When he had seen what Sesshomaru had done he knew she would definitely fight him now. She was stubborn and hated to be told what to do. She often let her anger over rule her sensibility. He looked at her and saw the wounds from the day before. She wouldn't be able to fight for long then he would have her back. He didn't worry about her it was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha he was wary of. For some reason they seemed to want to help her.  
  
'Oh well,' Naraku thought  
  
"SO You have decided to come quietly?" Naraku asked  
  
She straightened her self and growled at him. He took that as a no.  
  
He smiled and advanced on her.  
  
"Is it really you," She asked  
  
Naraku Stopped with surprise on his face.  
  
"Well what do you know the wretch can talk," He said  
  
The girl just stood there looking at him. He suddenly found that rather annoying.  
  
"So what do you mean is it me," he asked  
  
"I mean are you really here or is it a puppet," she said  
  
He just glared at her. She shook her head.  
  
"oh I'm sorry I guess I didn't need to ask," She said, "I should just figure your not brave enough to send anything but a puppet."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched silently as she insulted Naraku. She completely ignored them. She was thinking of how to destroy the puppet with the least amount of effort. The more she thought about it the more she realized she was going to be utterly defeated.  
  
'Hell. I can barely stand. How am I gonna even scratch him,' she thought  
  
'No I can do this,' She reprimanded herself  
  
She turned her back on him. She tried not to let her ears show their twitching. She was listening for any sound he made. She was just about to turn around when she heard a soft movement behind her. She jumped to the side as his sword whistled past her. She landed badly on her left foot. She collapsed but quickly got up.  
  
"So are you mad at me for finding out your secret," She said  
  
''Damn that landing isn't going to help me at all,' She thought  
  
She watched as Naraku rounded on her. She saw him tense and she crouched down. She prepared to jump out of the way. Naraku rushed towards her. He jumped at her. Instead of jumping out of the way like she was going to she just stayed where she was. His sword hit a rock she held up. She reached up and clawed his face. He stepped back surprised. She grabbed his sword by the blade and twisted it out of his hands. She tossed the sword up and caught it by the handle. She Sliced him in half. She smiled when the puppet broke.  
  
"Thought so," She said  
  
Inuyasha saw the sword fall form her hand. He was about to go to her when Sesshomaru put an arm out to stop him. Inuyasha looked at him then turned back to her. She fell to her knees and sat back on her heels. She stared up at the sky. Eventually Kagome and the others came through the trees.  
  
"What's ...," Shippo started.  
  
When Inuyasha glared at him he snapped his mouth closed.  
  
She knew they were there. She had heard them come. Not that she could do anything about it. She wasn't exactly able to willing move right now.  
  
'Between yesterday and today I think I've fought more than in my entire life,' She thought  
  
She continued looking at the sky. A snap behind her made her jump involuntarily to her feet. A sheepish looking villager behind her proved to be the source of the noise. She cringed as her body rebelled to any movement. She took a few deep painful breaths and headed towards everyone. She had just pasted Inuyasha when things started to blur.  
  
'Damn it,' Was her last thought  
  
  
  
Inuyasha caught her as she fell backwards. He picked her up carefully and took her back to kaede.  
  
*Ooo more chapters to come please r&r i'm begging here* 


	7. A Past Remembered

Part 7 A Past Remembered  
  
*Dream*  
  
Atria was standing looking at the girl Inuyasha had called Kagome. Kagome looked up and waved at her. Then Kagome changed into a same yet somehow different girl and shot her with and arrow. The force of the impact knocked her out of the tree.  
  
Then Naraku was standing above her  
  
"Well then shall we go back now," He asked  
  
She tried to speak but nothing came out. Against her will she got up and followed him. The dream suddenly shifted, as dreams do. She was standing next to Inuyasha. They were fighting Naraku. Sesshomaru was standing behind her. She saw herself fighting on Naraku's side also.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
She jolted awake.  
  
'That damn dream again. What does it mean,' She thought  
  
She looked out the door and saw it was night. She stared to sit up. She almost cried out as she pushed herself up. A whimper did escape when she pushed the floor with her hands.  
  
"You should be resting," a female voice said  
  
Atria looked around. She saw someone sitting up against the wall. She tried to look closer but her head still hurt.  
  
"I'm Sango," The person said, "May I have your name?"  
  
'I guess it won't matter since they insist on keeping me till I'm healed,' She thought  
  
"Atria," She said  
  
Sango got up and handed her a bowl. When she saw Atria sniff it carefully she smiled.  
  
"It's food. Though whether or not it's edible or good is an entirely different matter," Sango said  
  
Atria set the bowl down and looked at her.  
  
"You know you look remarkably like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Sango said  
  
Sango immediately regretted bring it up when she saw Atria's face. Atria leaned against the wall. Sango decided to leave. She was almost to the door when Atria spoke.  
  
"I know," Atria said, "That's because we're related."  
  
Sango stopped and stood there stupidly. She was suddenly run over as Kaede and the others came in. Miroku was the last one in as Sesshomaru had stayed in the doorway. he saw Sango standing there.  
  
"Something wrong," He asked  
  
Sango looked at Atria. her eyes were closed. Sango shook her head and sat down next to Kagome. Kaede broke the silence as she grabbed Atria's hand and poked at the cuts she had there.  
  
"Ow," Atria said as she yanked back her hand  
  
"The wound is great but is healing. It will hurt for a while," Kaede said  
  
"Nah, Ya think," Atria said  
  
She crossed her arms.  
  
Let me see the other ones," Kaede demanded  
  
"Leave me alone," Atria said  
  
There was a stare down between Atria and Kaede. Every one else watched nervously except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"I need to see your other wounds in order to heal them," Kaede said in a steely tone.  
  
"And I said Leave me alone," Atria said calmly  
  
"Fine. As Ye wish," Kaede conceded  
  
'She'll try later,' Atria thought  
  
She looked around. They all seemed to be talking amongst themselves, but they could see they were watching her. She carefully stood up. She couldn't tell if the pain was any greater or the same. She stepped over various objects as she headed towards the door. She stopped briefly at the door and waited for Sesshomaru to move. he obliged and let her pass.  
  
Inuyasha rose to follow her.  
  
  
  
She hopped up into a nearby tree to sit. She looked up at the stars.  
  
'Shining so brightly. How long has I been since I've seen them,' She thought  
  
She didn't make any noise. She wasn't hiding but she wasn't exactly looking for company. She heard Inuyasha below her. She ignored him when he jumped up next to her and stood there.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Inuyasha," A young Atria yelled, "I'm gonna find you."  
  
She smiled and ran towards a bush. She sniffed the air.  
  
"Hey no fair," Inuyasha cried for somewhere behind her.  
  
She turned and ran towards his voice. She rounded a corner and saw Inuyasha. He was also young. She chased him out from behind the stones he was hiding by. She jumped and tackled him.  
  
"Your it," She cried  
  
*Present*  
  
She looked at Inuyasha  
  
'I wonder if he remembers me,' She thought  
  
He didn't say anything. He just stood there. She looked back at th stars.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha Jumped over to another branch and sat down. The girl had fallen asleep.  
  
'She has yet to tell us her name,' He thought  
  
'Humph Probably just an annoying girl who was lucky in birth,' he thought   
  
He looked at her. There was something familiar about her. He looked down and saw Sesshomaru looking at her too. He jumped down and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, what do you say about a truce till we deal with her," He said  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded slightly.  
  
"So any idea who she is," He said  
  
"Do you remember when you were little," Sesshomaru asked  
  
Somewhat. Mostly I remember being teased," Inuyasha said  
  
"Do you remember a little girl you used to play with," Sesshomaru asked  
  
"Sort of. Hey I remember now," Inuyasha said as his eyes widened  
  
"She reminds you of her doesn't she," Sesshomaru said, "Just as she reminds me of a girl I once taught."  
  
Sesshomaru held up the flute he had found. Inuyasha took it and examined it.  
  
She wasn't asleep the pain wouldn't let her find that release. She heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru call a truce. She opened her eyes when Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru if he knew who she was.  
  
"Do you remember a little girl you used to play with," Sesshomaru asked  
  
"Sort of. Hey I remember now," Inuyasha said as his eyes widened  
  
"She reminds you of her doesn't she," Sesshomaru said, "Just as she reminds me of a girl I once taught."  
  
She smiled he did remember her. Although he wasn't sure it was her. When Sesshomaru held up her flute she leaned forward to make sure it was her's. When she was sure she jumped down and grabbed it out of Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"Hey," He growled  
  
She ignored him. She brushed the flute off and jumped back into the tree.  
  
"Well that was rude," Inuyasha said  
  
He stood up to yell at her when he heard her start to play. She played a familiar lullaby.  
  
"Hey wait a minute," He said  
  
"Are you really that slow," Sesshomaru said  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha said a second time  
  
"Don't you get it it's her flute," Sesshomaru said  
  
"But I gave that flute to a little girl over fifty years ago. She'd be dead by now," Inuyasha said  
  
"If she was human," Sesshomaru said  
  
Inuyasha looked at her  
  
  
  
She was happy to have her flute back. She played her mother's lullaby. She remembered that was the first thing she had learned and played for Inuyasha.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Here," Inuyasha said  
  
He handed her the flute he and Sesshomaru had done. She took it and smiled.  
  
"Did you make this," She asked  
  
He smiled  
  
"Yeah," he replied, " and Sesshomaru did the little carvings."  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"Thanks it great," she said  
  
Later that day she went looking for him. She eventually found with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. I wanna play something for you," She said  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Sure go ahead," he said  
  
She had just learned her mother's lullaby. She played that for him. She had closed her eyes halfway through. When she opened them she saw Sesshomaru smiling and Inuyasha asleep. She just laughed.  
  
*Present*  
  
By the time she moved to something else she had drawn out everyone. Inuyasha had gone inside the hut and gotten the bow.  
  
"Hey," he called  
  
She stopped playing and looked at him. He held out her bow. She was about to jump down and take it when a voice in the back of her head warned her.  
  
'Hey! Do you want to endanger them?' it said  
  
'But all they remember is a girl they used to know'   
  
'Yes, but...'  
  
She cut it off at that point. She hopped down and stood there against the tree. Inuyasha walked up to her. He held out the bow.  
  
"Is it yours," he asked  
  
There was such hope in his eyes she couldn't force herself to lie to him. She nodded and took it. He smiled and hugged her.  
  
Kaede heard Atria whimper in pain. She also saw her flinch.  
  
"Release her Inuyasha," Kaede commanded  
  
He realized she was whimpering so he let go.  
  
"Sorry," He said quietly  
  
Sesshomaru came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder  
  
"What's going on," Kagome asked  
  
"She was like a little sister when I was little," Inuyasha said  
  
When he said that Atria's mind hit the panic button. She tried to think of something to do. She worked herself into a coughing fit. She had to sit because of it. Her hand was completely covered in blood and she was gasping when it ended. Her eyes were closed. She caught her breath and started coughing again. She really hadn't meant for this to happen. 


	8. Healing

Part 8 Healing  
  
She was about to pass out again. She couldn't stop coughing. She would be cursing herself if she had a chance to breathe. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. Suddenly she could breathe again. As she caught her breath she saw Kaede glaring at Inuyasha. She considered it his fault. She heard Kaede tell Miroku to help her into the hut. She tried to do it on her own, but all she accomplished was a miniature coughing fit. Finally she gave in and let Miroku help her.  
  
Inuyasha understood how she felt. He hated being helpless too. He caught Kaede's look.  
  
"Hey what's your problem," he said  
  
"Ye should not have done that. Ye are the cause of what's happened," she said  
  
"What!!," he exclaimed, "So it's my fault now. Funny I thought it was Naraku who beat her."  
  
"Ye overexerted her," Kaede replied.  
  
"Feh," he said  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said  
  
"What'" he snapped at her  
  
Kagome's eye twitched slightly. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Sesshomaru, upon deciding he'd had his fill of this, turned and left. Inuyasha Hrumphed and made as if to walk into the hut.  
  
"Ye'll not be bothering her anymore tonight," Kaede said  
  
"Feh," He said.  
  
He jumped onto the roof and sat down.  
  
"He's being stubborn," Kagome said  
  
"Yes, he is," Sango said, "Hey Kagome I have to tell you something."  
  
"Sure what is it," Kagome asked  
  
"Uh, in private," Sango said pulling Kagome into the trees  
  
Shippo glanced at them before following Kaede into the hut.  
  
Atria hated have to have Miroku's help. She could do nothing about it though. Try as she might she could do nothing, but make sure she kept breathing and not coughing. Miroku helped her to the cot in the corner. As soon as she had collapsed into it she fell into a very deep and troubled sleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
A Small Inuyasha and Atria were running and laughing in a field. Sesshomaru was watching over them from a near by boulder. The sun was going down. A sudden shift made Inuyasha and herself teenagers. They were sitting in the grass with Sesshomaru still watching them. A group of men came running out of the trees behind them. Sesshomaru was beside them in a flash.  
  
"Give us her," they said pointing at her  
  
Inuyasha growled as they came up and roughly grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Let go of her," Sesshomaru said  
  
"She's been accused of murder," The leader said  
  
"She's been with us all day," Inuyasha protested  
  
"Her mother accused her of murdering her father a while ago," the leader sneered  
  
She looked at Inuyasha. A quick shift had her staring into Narkau's grinning face. She was chained up in the middle of a room. Chained to floor and ceiling. Naraku was laughing.   
  
"Well I see your still alive," He said  
  
Another shift placed her on a hill watching a fight. She was little again, but as the fight progressed she grew older. She finally jumped down and joined the fight. She saw herself on the other side.  
  
*Present*  
  
Kaede didn't want to wait to treat her wounds, but Atria needed sleep. Even if it was restless. Kaede heard her whimper in the darkness. She was being guarded by Shippo. He was a poor guard, but a light sleeper. If she woke up he would too. Also even if the girl was Hanyou she'd still probably trip over him.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Atria Paused when she saw herself on the other side of the battle. She couldn't understand what was going on. A shift had her facing herself down on a hill alone. She looked at herself. Her ears gave her clone away. It was her demon self. She turned at the loud noise behind her. It was her Human self. Her demon side sneered.  
  
Another shift had her back with Naraku only at his side this time. She was full demon and helping him. A final shift had her kneeling in front of all her friends graves as a full human.  
  
*Present*  
  
Atria's eyes snapped open. They glowed slightly ion the darkness. Her eyes were blank though. She got up and easily avoided the sleeping kitsune. She left the hut. She walked towards the moon. Inuyasha saw her from his perch on the roof. He jumped down and followed her. He almost tripped when he saw her ears.  
  
'A full demon? what's going on,' he thought  
  
He decided just to follow her. A few hours from dawn they reached a small lake just outside of the village. Even though Inuyasha walked right behind her she didn't notice. It was as if she was in a trance. She stopped at the edge of the water. She let her robe slide down to the ground. Inuyasha was about to look away when he saw she had on something underneath it. She had been wearing the robe since they had found her so he hadn't know what was underneath it. Her top was tied around her neck and low on her back. She had on tight shorts that looked to be made out of the same material as Sango's outfit. Her shorts stopped the same place Kagome's skirt stopped. When he saw her back he was shocked and enraged. Underneath the bruises from the past two days stood older marks of beatings an torture. She stepped into the water. She walked in till it was up to her shoulders. Then she disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha only paused a moment before he splashed in after her.  
  
She was so relieved the pain was gone. She opened her eyes and noticed she was underwater. She clawed her was up to the surface and burst out of the water. She gasped for breath and saw the moon. It was full.  
  
'This happened before on a full moon,' She thought  
  
"What the," She heard behind her.  
  
She turned and saw Inuyasha standing there. She opened her mouth to explain but she was knocked off her feet. She fell backwards underneath the water. She looked up through the water she saw a dark shape descending towards her. She looked closer and saw that it was a centipede demon. She reached up and tore it in half easily. She stood back up and walked towards Shore. Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"What was that about," Inuyasha asked.  
  
She pointed to the emerging corpse of the centipede.  
  
"No, the whole trance thing," he asked  
  
"Don't know myself," she said  
  
She continued towards shore. She picked up her robe. She started to put it on then thought better of it. She dropped it and headed back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha noticed she was a Hanyou again. HE also noticed that only the old marks where there. none of the new ones were visible. Atria turned around and looks at him.  
  
"Are you coming with me or are you going to stare at me all morning?  
  
He just stood there. She shrugged and continued laughing. She reached the hut as the sun started to rise. She smiled and stretched.. She started to go through the door when Kaede ran into her.  
  
"Oh my," Kaede said  
  
She looked up at Atria.  
  
"Atria?" She asked  
  
Atria backed up and nodded. She went inside only to back out. Yelling starting inside. A loud Thump was heard and Sango stormed out. Miroku came out with a large bump on his head and a hand print on his face. Atria looked at the door.  
  
'Is it safe to go in,' she thought  
  
She walked in and a few seconds she came out with her stuff. She hopped up in a tree and sat there waiting. Kaede was shocked. When she saw Inuyasha returning she saw her chance for understanding.  
  
"Where did Ye go last night," Kaede asked him.  
  
"I followed her," Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice  
  
"Where," Kaede asked  
  
"Why don't you ask her," Inuyasha snapped  
  
"Sit," Kagome called from inside  
  
Atria almost fell out of the tree laughing. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Inuyasha had immediately ate dirt after Kagome had said sit.. Atria did actually fall out of the tree, but only because Inuyasha had pushed her. She was still laughing when she got up. She was snickering when she shoved Inuyasha off the branch and took her spot back. That started a shoving match.  
  
"They look like a couple of kids," Miroku commented.  
  
*Well from here things are weirder* 


	9. Childs Play

Part 9 Child's play  
  
Kagome came out to find out what all the shouting was about. What she saw made her pause.  
  
'Are they playing,' She thought  
  
Sure enough Inuyasha and Atria were playing a fast paced game of tag. Shippo was even playing and Inuyasha wasn't complaining. Apparently Inuyasha was 'it'. He had tried running down Atria, but she dodged him every time. He decided to go after Shippo. He tapped Shippo on the head.  
  
"Your it," Inuyasha said  
  
Shippo puffed up and jumped after Atria. She ran towards Inuyasha. She tackled him. He landed face first while she landed on his back.  
  
"Hey no fair," Inuyasha protested  
  
Atria just smiled evilly. She beckoned to Shippo. he came over to her and she whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Hey, What!!" Inuyasha said, "No, No. Let me up now."  
  
"Aw poor Inuyasha," Shippo said  
  
"Now, Now, Shippo. Let's not anger Inuyasha. He might Hurt us," Atria said  
  
She got off of him and did a back flip as he grabbed for her. She was about to escape again when something caught her eye. Because she was distracted she got tackled. She didn't get sat on though because she reached up and pinched Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Ow. That was not even remotely nice," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his ears  
  
Atria got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Sorry," she said as rubbed his ears  
  
She stopped when she saw a familiar flash of white. She stopped smiling and ran into the trees. A loud thump and a crack of some kind came from the trees. There was silence for a moment. Then Sesshomaru came out with Atria Next to him. They said nothing but Atria was smiling. No one knew what she had done.  
  
"So, Um, you never really did tell us who you are," Kagome said  
  
"My name is all I can give you," Atria told them  
  
"And that is," Shippo Asked  
  
"Atria," She said  
  
Shippo abandoned his hidey hole to jump onto her shoulder.  
  
"You know you look remarkably like Inuyasha," Shippo whispered.  
  
Atria took a sudden step forward and he fell off. She looked down innocently and said, "Oh I'm sorry."  
  
Miroku came up to take a closer look at her. She watched him and when he got a little to close she was ready. the minute she felt his hand she smacked him. She left a black and blue hand print.  
  
"So, Um, Atria what did you do last night," Kagome said  
  
"What do you mean," Atria asked her.  
  
"I mean you could barely walk yesterday and now your playing with Inuyasha and Beating Miroku and there are no bruises on you," Kagome said  
  
"I really don't know one minute I'm in the hut the next I'm in water," Atria said as she shrugged.  
  
She turned away for a minute and for the first time everyone got a really good look at her back. Everyone but Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Who did this to you," Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to see the marks closer  
  
"Did what?," She asked. Then she saw what he was looking at and said, "Oh that."  
  
"So who was it," Shippo demanded  
  
"That all depends," She said  
  
"On What," Sango asked  
  
"On whether I want to remember and what day it was," Atria answered  
  
"Tell me," Sesshomaru said in a voice that wasn't demanding but persistent.  
  
Atria sighed and sat down facing them. She cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment.  
  
"ell lets see. If you want the main one that would have to be Naraku, but there had to be about thirty to forty other demons that helped," She said, "Or more," She added as an after thought.  
  
They all just stood there for a moment not sure what to do. Then Shippo jumped up into her lap.  
  
"I'll get him for you," he said valiantly  
  
"That's okay. I'm fully capable of extracting my own revenge. Beside every single one of you have your own reasons to kill him. Don't add mine to yours," She said  
  
"Shippo you have your parent's to avenge, Sango Your Brother, father, and villagers are your reason. Um lets see, Kagome you wanna kill him for many reasons one being the pain he's cause Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome blushed and looked away when Atria said that. Atria continued, "Kaede your reason is your sister Kikyo. Because it might help her find peace and the fact that he killed her," Atria squinted towards Kaede, "I believe it's mostly the latter reason. You," She said Pointing to Miroku, "Want the wind tunnel to go away, in order to do that you need to kill him, Inuyasha you, like Kagome have many reasons, mainly I think it's that he's messing with yours and your friends life," Atria said looking pointedly at Kagome, "and you, Sesshomaru, I believe are the only one without an actually reason to kill him besides the fact that he's a nuisance and annoying as hell," Atria finished  
  
She stood up causing Shippo to fall out of her lap. Her face was expressionless but her voice had started to betray her anger. She noticed that no one was saying anything.  
  
"What," She asked genuinely confused  
  
Miroku, who was still rubbing his cheek explained.  
  
"We've told no one, but each other about our reasons. You were apparently imprisoned or something. SO basically we want to know how you knew all that," He said  
  
"Oh, is that the problem," She said a little relieved, " Well think about it Naraku babbles on a bit and when he took out his frustrations," when she said that a shadow passed through her expression, "He often told me what you had done to foil his latest plan. You'd be surprised what he tells someone he thinks can't talk and he'd be able to control."  
  
Sesshomaru had noticed the shadow that had passed across her face and realized that she wasn't exactly talking to anyone. She was also staring off into space.  
  
"What do you mean control?" he asked trying to get her attention  
  
"Hmm? Oh sorry, What," She said  
  
"What did you mean by control," He repeated  
  
"Oh that," she said. She paused and frowned, "Well he figured that if he did two things he'd be able to use me like one of his puppets. First he'd have to break my spirit then he'd have to use tainted jewel shards," she paused a brief moment then she perked up, "oh and speaking of which."  
  
She looked at her left wrist and ran a claw lightly over it. She stopped at a specific spot and cut in. She reached into the cut and withdrew three objects one at a time. She wiped them off and took a few steps toward Kagome.  
  
"here," Atria said holding the objects in her hand out towards Kagome  
  
"Um," Kagome said  
  
Atria Looked confused. Then she looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"They're jewel shards," Atria said  
  
When Kagome still didn't take them she offered them to Inuyasha. When she realized he wasn't going to take them she grabbed Kagome's hand and dropped them in it. She was getting more annoyed as each minute passed. They were just staring at her.  
  
"What is it. Did I suddenly grow branches or something," She asked loudly  
  
"Um no, but where did you get these shards," Kagome asked looking at them  
  
"I stole them from Naraku the last time I escaped," Atria said calming down slightly  
  
"Um how come I couldn't see them?" Kagome asked  
  
"Don't know the answer to that question," Atria said  
  
"Wait a minute if you got those from Naraku wouldn't they have been tainted," Miroku asked  
  
Atria just shrugged. Then she growled. Everyone turned an saw Kaede heading towards Atria with bandaging for her wrist. Kaede didn't even get within a few feet before Atria started to evade her.  
  
"Ye'll bled to death," Kaede protested  
  
"Will not," Atria Said.   
  
Kaede Advanced on her and Atria Escaped the tree next to the hut.  
  
"You know you'd think anyone with a brain would understand the fact that I wouldn't need their help by now," Atria called from the tree.  
  
Kaede just Hrumphed and left. Once Atria deemed it safe she jumped down.  
  
"so your sure these are real shards," Sango asked  
  
"How would I know. I'm not the expert she is," Atria said pointing to Kagome  
  
Behind them Shippo started yelling.  
  
"Kagome's not gonna like it if you do that," He said  
  
"Oh yeah and what can she do?" Inuyasha Said  
  
"Kagome Help," cried Shippo  
  
Kagome looked at them and yelled "Sit". Inuyasha Slammed into the ground taking Shippo with him.  
  
"how do you do that?" Atria asked  
  
"do what?" Kagome said  
  
"That," Atria said pointing to Inuyasha  
  
"Oh That necklace he's wearing was blessed by Kaede. I say Sit and it pulls Inuyasha to the ground," Kagome explained  
  
"Oh," Atria said  
  
She walked up to Inuyasha. She examined the beads around his neck. his eyes were little slits because he was glaring at Shippo. Atria reached out a finger to touch them then suddenly jerked her hand back. Inuyasha bolted up right. When Atria had touched the beads a large and very audible snap was heard and both of them had been shocked.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Sorry. Didn't know that would happen," Atria said as she shook her now numb hand.  
  
"Hope I didn't break it," she said  
  
"Sit," kagome said  
  
When Inuyasha slammed to the ground Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Nope. It's fine," she said  
  
Atria examined her wrist. it was still bleeding. She walked over to a barrel that smelled of salt. She looked in and saw salt water. Without a second thought she stuck her wrist forcibly in to barrel. She hissed and then withdrew her arm. The bleeding had stopped. It hurt now but that didn't matter.  
  
She turned and looked at them. She was just about to suggest another game of tag when she saw where Miroku was looking. She walked up to him and stood about a centimeter away. She addressed him in a very quiet voice  
  
"You know Miroku, I suggest you find something else to look at for awhile," she said, "Or I shall take away any chance of children."   
  
Miroku just swallowed. He took a step back nervously.  
  
"I take it you agree with me," she said  
  
When he just nodded she smiled. She had decided she had had enough for today. She grabbed her bow and disappeared into the woods. Sesshomaru silently followed her.  
  
"What was that about," Sango asked Miroku  
  
"Just a friendly warning," he said slowly.  
  
Sango looked at him. he had apparently recovered form whatever had happened because she soon felt his hand. She smacked him very hard.  
  
When Sesshomaru Came upon her she was already releasing her anger out on a tree. He could only assume the memories had brought the anger. She already had five arrows in a knot on a nearby tree trunk. When she heard him she whirled around and had the bow aimed at him. She released the pressure in the string and lowered her bow. She turned back to the tree and continued to abuse it. There was a rustling in a bush off to the side and before Sesshomaru could blink she had shot and arrow. There came a yelp for the bush and Shippo fell out.  
  
"You almost hit me," he cried  
  
She ignored him and went to retrieve the arrow. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru and Squeaked. Sesshomaru was smiling at him. Shippo decided it was time to leave and he hightailed it back to Kaede's hut.  
  
  
  
When She returned all she saw was Sesshomaru. She ignored him once more. She lowered her bow at one point and listened. She aimed at a tree off to the side and released her arrow. A second later the lizard creature was pinned to a tree by his robe.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru Help," It cried  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru sighed  
  
"He's yours," Atria said viciously  
  
"Yes, it pains me to admit it, but yes," he said  
  
Sesshomaru walked over and unpinned Jaken. He handed Atria her arrow. he saw that this had triggered something. She dropped both the arrow and her bow. She sat down with a thump and buried her face in her hands. Seconds later a small noise escaped form her.  
  
*wow talk about a sudden twist of emotions huh.* 


	10. Eternal Sadness

*Okay real quickly I have to say that yes this chapter is short so sorry, also I don't own anyone in this chapter but Atria. ^-^ thanks for reading*  
  
Part 10 Eternal Sadness.  
  
Sesshomaru was surprised when he head the noise escape her hands. He looked at her. She wasn't moving.  
  
"Crying is unacceptable in front of the Great Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken Screeched  
  
Atria raised her head and glared dangerously at him. She jumped to her feet and picked up her bow. She swung it at Jaken and knocked him back into the bushes. Sesshomaru looked at her face. Her eyes were slightly red and they looked tired. Her cheeks were a little wet. She saw him looking at her and she ran.  
  
She was mad at herself. She had never cried before. She wasn't weak and helpless. She was part demon and she shouldn't be crying.  
  
'How can you cry. It's a sign of weakness'  
  
She heard the voice and tried to block it out to no avail.  
  
'You are weak'  
  
She ran blindly not caring where she went so long as she was alone.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru caught her in his arms. He held her tightly. She tried to push him away, but he held her too tight. She finally stopped struggling. She buried her face in his chest. She never made another sound but he knew she was crying. When she had cried herself out he squeezed her a little then released her. She looked up at him then looked away ashamed.  
  
"No," he said, "If anyone should be ashamed it is I for not protecting you when you were younger."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered  
  
She stepped away from him. She waited till he headed back. Then she followed him back to the tree full of arrows. She picked up her bow and retrieved her arrows. She had to admit she did feel a little better. They walked back to the village quietly. At one point she started to say something but she stopped before she did.  
  
  
  
When they were walking back Atria was going to tell Sesshomaru about her father, but the persistent voice warned her against it.  
  
'You know everything that Naraku knows about these people' the voice said  
  
'So' she questioned it  
  
'If you tell them who you really are you'll be giving Naraku more ways to hurt them' it said  
  
'But...oh no wait' she thought frantically  
  
Atria's eyes widened. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She had already told Sango.  
  
'Damn it all to hell what if he finds out' she thought.   
  
She started to run back. Sesshomaru continued to walked. She burst into Kaede's hut and searched it for Sango. She beckoned Sango outside. Kagome followed Sango out.  
  
"You must tell no one what I told you," Atria said desperately.  
  
Sango raised her eyebrows and frowned.  
  
"Sorry I already told kagome," Sango said  
  
:Is it true," Kagome asked, finally catching what they were talking about.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Don't tell anyone at all. not even Kaede. And don't trust anyone with it at all not even each other okay," Atria said  
  
"okay we promise.," Sango said  
  
Atria relaxed a little but and her face lost it's frantic look.  
  
"Why is it so important," Kagome asked   
  
"If Naraku ever finds out..," Atria said  
  
"If Naraku ever finds out what?" Inuyasha asked from behind her  
  
Atria slowly turned to face him.  
  
"nothing important," She said  
  
"If it involves Naraku it's important," Inuyasha said  
  
"Fine," Atria grumble, "I was talking about the Jewel shards." she lied  
  
Inuyasha looked at her very closely.  
  
"Your lying," He said  
  
"Feh," She said annoyed  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked surprised. Atria turned away quickly cursing under her breath.  
  
"Inuyasha I need to go," She said.  
  
"No, stay. He's still probably after you," he said  
  
She started to walk away.  
  
"Please," he said so quietly Atria had trouble hearing it.  
  
She turned and saw the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I've changed my mind I'll stay awhile longer," She said  
  
'Yeah till Naraku finds out who I really am,' She thought.  
  
* did say this was a short one. Kinda sad o if you think about it. Anyway the next one is longer I promise* 


	11. Her Past

*Kay here we go. Now the following is (as I promised) longer. It also fills in some gaps*  
  
Part 11 Her past  
  
She walked back to Inuyasha and tweaked his nose.  
  
"Hey," He said  
  
She just laughed and walked into the hut. She sat down in her corner. Inuyasha, Sango, and kagome followed her in. Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway and stay there/  
  
"Tell us about your past," Kaede said  
  
"A little forward don't ya think," Inuyasha complained.  
  
Atria just sat there quietly. She put up a hand to stop the argument before it went further.  
  
"It stared, basically when I met Inuyasha. I was four or five. He was the only one who wasn't mean to me. We both had no other friends than each other. We would play together while Sesshomaru watched over us. As we grew older Sesshomaru took more of an interest in me. He taught me a lot of my abilities. He was the one who taught me archery.  
  
Inuyasha and I grew closer as the years went by. Neither Inuyasha or Sesshomaru knew abut me being a Hanyou because I hid it well. On my thirteenth birthday Inuyasha gave me my flute. He was very silly about it," atria smiled, "always begging me to play."  
  
"Then things went wrong," Atria frowned, "One day I was visiting an old man with whom I studied. He was ill and wasn't in his right mind. He saw me as a demon. When he cried out I ran from his hut. The men of the village saw this and started to follow me thinking I'd done something to the old man.  
  
Inuyasha saw me running. We were talking when they found me. They drug me back to the hut. After the old man had explained what had happened a thousand times they finally released me." Atria said   
  
She paused a moment to take a deep breath before she continued.  
  
"Then one day a few years after that my mother grew tired of me," Atria's eyes held a great sadness. A single tear slid down her cheek. She looked away and when she looked back her face was blank but her eyes held anger along with the sadness, "She was tired of taking care of me. My father had disappeared a while ago and she had assumed him dead. So to get rid of me she told the villagers that I had killed him out of anger. None of them stopped to think how a child could kill a grown man. All they wanted was rid of me.  
  
They caught up with me the next day. I was with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was ,as always, watching us. When they appeared he was beside us instantly. The villagers demanded I be given to them. that I was accused of murder. Inuyasha," Atria's eyes softened a little at the memory, "protested saying that I had been there all day. But when the villagers said my mother had accused me the were to shocked to say or do anything.  
  
The villagers gave me to my mother for punishment. She in turn gave me to Naraku. He thought it was fun. Someone he could take his anger out on. Then...," Atria shuddered slightly, "then he found out I was useful. For some reason I can sense jewel shards. I can't see them just sense them. So for awhile I escaped his wrath by showing his minions where the jewel shards were. Then one day my disguise failed and he saw me for what I really was. He suddenly despised my very being."  
  
Atria was staring straight ahead as she continued, "He'd test his latest weapons and his minions on me. He was especially cruel if one of you had somehow beaten him. I had already escaped multiple times. One of them stands out in them all,"  
  
Atria sat silently for a moment. No one said anything as her words sank in. Atria took a another deep breath and continued, "It was just after Equinox and Inuyasha's battle with Kouga and Kagura. I had managed to save enough strength to kill my guard. I was running towards you guys. The only way I knew it was you was because of all the jewel shards Kagome had. I was almost there when I ran into Kikyo. She was not happy to be distracted. She decided to make a pin cushion out of me. Figured I'd be good target practice," Atria paused and looked at Inuyasha briefly, "She certainly hates you."   
  
She resumed her staring into space as she continued talking, " Because of Naraku's fun and my recent change I could do very little about it. She finally grew tired of it and left, but she came back shortly with Naraku. He wasn't very pleased because this meant he'd have to let me rest or he'd kill me. Why let me have that release. What was the fun in that?. It took me a while before I could escaped again. Only this time in my rush I dropped my bow and flute. I also failed to recognize the time of year. That's where you guys came in," She finished  
  
No one said anything. Her words stood in the air like a threat. She sat there for a few seconds before she got up and left. The memories she had drug up hurt like a broken wrist and open wounds. She clenched her fists as she stood outside.  
  
'Don't cry,' she told herself  
  
She stared up at the stars determined to get the better of the memories. She heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind her.  
  
"How did you survive," Inuyasha asked  
  
Atria didn't say anything at first. When she did her voice held a note of tears in it.  
  
"I lost count of how many times I wished he'd just kill me, but always in the back of my mind was a little voice telling me that soon I'd be free of all of this. The voice often took form of your voice or Sesshomaru's. Memories of the happiness I had when I was younger kept me from breaking," she said not looking at them  
  
She lowered her head. She felt the tears coming. She wiped her eyes on her arm.  
  
"Do you have any idea how lucky you are Inuyasha," She asked, "to have someone who loved you."  
  
"even you Sesshomaru. You at least had someone to love. My life was ripped to shreds by the one person I needed most," she said  
  
Inuyasha could tell she was crying. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Atria wiped her eyes once more and tried to shove her sadness off her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm showing weakness," Atria said  
  
"you've been around Naraku for too long," Inuyasha said as he hugged her.  
  
Atria didn't know what to do.  
  
"I....I," she stared, "I have something you should know."  
  
"what is it," Inuyasha said still hugging her lightly  
  
"M-my father...," she said  
  
Sesshomaru came up to them. He stood in front of her and put his hand under her chin. He lifted her face till her eyes met his.  
  
"Whatever it is," he said, "you can tell us."  
  
"M-my f-father," Atria repeated  
  
She paused unsure of how to say it.  
  
'Don't' endanger them in a moment of weakness,' the voice in her head screamed  
  
She pushed the voice away. She would tell them. And she'd do it now.  
  
"My father," she said once more, " Is, was your father."  
  
Inuyasha, still holding her looked at Sesshomaru and smiled  
  
"I thought it was something like that," He said  
  
"You mean y-you knew?" Atria asked  
  
"Of course how else would you look so much like us," Sesshomaru said  
  
"If Naraku finds out," Atria said  
  
"So that's what you were talking about. Yes if he finds out he'd use it for all it's worth," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But we won't let that happen," Sesshomaru said  
  
Atria could no longer hold her tears at bay. She wasn't so sure they were of sadness now, but she did not really care. All that she knew is that she was finally free and loved.  
  
"Don't let go," She said to Inuyasha between sobs.  
  
"I had no intentions of letting go," Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru lead them over to the tree. They all sat down. Atria fell asleep here with Inuyasha's arms around her shoulders and Sesshomaru beside her.  
  
*Wow sadness* 


	12. Inuyasha's WHAT!

Part 12 Inuyasha's What!!  
  
Shortly after dawn Sesshomaru woke up to find Atria curled up next to him. Her head was on his chest. He put his hand on her hair. He saw Inuyasha watching her. He tried to wake her, but nothing happened. he shook her and messed with her ears. All she did was cuddle up to him more. He sighed. That's were everyone found them.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up. As Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
'Great,' Inuyasha thought  
  
"Atria you need to wake up now," Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
When she didn't move Miroku got over his shock and stepped forward.  
  
"I can wake her up," He said with a grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. Miroku's grin widened as he walked up to atria. he whispered in her ear and as he did so he tweaked it slightly. The next thing everyone knew Miroku was a few feet away unconscious and Atria was sitting up looking very vicious. Half of Miroku's face was black and blue.  
  
Atria noticed she was being stared at. She looked at them and calmed down. Miroku finally became conscious again and apologized to her. then he proceeded to get Inuyasha smacked by saying that it was Inuyasha's idea.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault you wouldn't wake up," he said  
  
"That's no excuse," Atria said  
  
"What did he say to you anyway," Kagome asked  
  
Atria whispered it in her ear. Kagome turned three different shades of red. Then because Sango asked she told her. Both Kagome and Sango slapped Miroku.  
  
"What was that for," Miroku asked rubbing his triply bruised cheek  
  
"Pervert!" Sango replied  
  
"I wish I'd had my camera with me," Kagome said  
  
"Camera?" Atria asked  
  
"It's a thing that takes pictures of you and puts it on paper," Kagome explained  
  
"oh," Atria said  
  
"Anyway, What was with that sight," Sango asked  
  
"What do you mean," Inuyasha asked  
  
"I mean since when did you and Sesshomaru start letting anyone sleep on you," Sango asked  
  
"Since we found out she was our sister and she need comfort," Sesshomaru answered as he stood up.  
  
"Repeat that," Miroku said  
  
"She.... Is..... My.....Sister," Inuyasha said slowly  
  
"WHAT!!," they all yelled  
  
Atria's ears went back at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Ow," she said  
  
Sango and Kagome didn't look as surprised at the others. Atria's attention was caught by a sudden shift in the wind. It brought a scent to her that she recognized. then it was gone as the wind changed again. Jaken came running up behind them.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is it true. Is there another Hanyou in the family," Jaken asked  
  
"Yes," Sesshomaru said shortly  
  
"How horrible," Jaken said to himself.  
  
Sesshomaru Backhanded him and he tumbled a few feet away.  
  
"This is going to be fun,"  
  
"Are you sure," Shippo asked  
  
"Yep, just think. Now we have an interpreter for Inuyasha," She said happily  
  
Atria just kinda looked at Kagome. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"What makes Ye think she's that different from them," Kaede asked form the doorway.  
  
"Oh, yeah, forgot," Kagome said deflated, "Oh well," she shrugged, "at least when I go home you can still search for shards."  
  
Inuyasha looked totally bored and Sesshomaru looked, well like he always does, expressionless. Atria on the other hand was looking quite annoyed. Mostly because Shippo was on her head messing with her ears. She reached up and pulled him off by his tail.  
  
"Leave my ears alone," She said as she dropped him.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'Nope not that different after all.' she thought  
  
Everyone was talking. Atria was slightly distracted and wasn't really listening to the questions asked of her. She raised her head and sniffed the air.  
  
'I know that scent It's so faint,' she thought.  
  
She jumped into the tree to get a better look and to see if she could smell it better. She caught it again.   
  
'Yes there it is,' She thought.  
  
She jumped down and started running  
  
Inuyasha saw her as she ran into the woods. he drew Sesshomaru's attention to it. Sesshomaru nodded and went after her. Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught the same scent Atria did/ He didn't know it but that meant nothing. He told every one to get there stuff and a minute later they were off after Sesshomaru.  
  
*oooo cliff hanger (I think) Sorry this was another short one* 


	13. Mother's Love

Part 13 Mother's love   
  
Atria knew that scent, but she couldn't figure out why it was there.  
  
'There is something wrong with it,' She thought  
  
She followed it to a clearing. She jumped back just in time to be missed by the blade that went whistling past her. She looked around and froze.  
  
"Mother?" she said  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru came t the clearing just as Atria jumped to have the blade miss her.  
  
"Mother?" she said  
  
He paused  
  
'Wasn't her mother human,' he thought  
  
He looked around the clearing and saw a woman with her hand over her mouth.  
  
'Something's strange about her,' He thought  
  
  
  
"oh my darling daughter. I'm sorry," the Woman said  
  
Atria just stood there staring at her  
  
"I'm so sorry about all that's happened," the woman said  
  
"Mother?" Atria whispered  
  
"Oh my dear," the woman cried  
  
The woman ran to Atria. She threw her arms around her. They stood there for a second before Atria pushed her away.  
  
"No, your not my mother," Atria said quietly  
  
"How could you say such a thing," the woman gasped  
  
"You may look like Makaze, but your not her. She would've died years ago," Atria said, then added quietly, "She didn't love me."  
  
"oh darling. I know what you must think, but please listen to me," the woman pleaded  
  
Atria just stood there.  
  
Inuyasha and everyone else came running into the clearing as the woman began her tale. She ignored them.  
  
"Dear I would never have let this happen to you if I had know. On the day they took you Naraku disguised himself as me. he told the villagers the lie of you killing your father. He told them to give you to him. I was out in the woods. when I found out I searched for you everywhere. He kept moving you. I was growing tired. I knew I'd never find you if I died. So I went to a cave and offered myself to demons," the woman said  
  
Atria's head snapped up and she stepped back  
  
"Yes, it's horrible isn't it. But I figured it was the only way I could find you and explain. I never knew what Naraku did to you. Now I see your alive and safe. I'm very happy," the woman concluded.  
  
Atria looked puzzled. She was trying to figure it out but the pieces refused to be put together.  
  
"Ma-Makaze?" Atria said  
  
"Call me mother," Makaze said happily.  
  
Atria stood still. When Makaze came up to her and hugged her she stood there stiffly. Then there was a noise behind her. It was as if she was coming out of a trance. She tried to pull away from the embrace. The pieces had finally fallen into place. She remembered th scent alright.  
  
Her mother smelled of Naraku. She had broken Makaze' grasp when Makaze grabbed her arm. Atria hissed as she felt little needles embed in her skin. When Makaze removed her hand, and the needles, there were four little drops of blood. Atria put her hand on the punctures and glared at her.  
  
"You are Makaze. The vile woman who called herself my mother. You are not here to reconcile. your here to take me back to Naraku," Atria said.  
  
Makaze laughed.  
  
"you foolish girl. Naraku was right. You are weak. letting emotion overrule your senses. How could I love a pathetic creature such as you," Makaze said  
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. Atria finally noticed that they were all there. She put a hand out to stop him and gave him a look that clearly said "she-is-mine". He stooped and waited impatiently  
  
"So you joined Naraku. How predictable. Apparently dad had bad taste in women," Sesshomaru said as he stepped out into the clearing.   
  
Atria looked at him and knew he would not interfere. Atria advanced on Makaze. She was about halfway to her when her vision blurred briefly and a dizzy spell hit her.  
  
Makaze saw this and laughed harder.  
  
"I see your feeling it then," Makaze said  
  
"You are low. Poisoning me so you could have a fair fight," Atria said.  
  
Kagome gasped  
  
Atria continued towards Makaze. She started running and jumped over her. As she jumped she twisted. She racked her claws across Makaze's back. Makaze fell forward. As she fell she caught herself and flipped over. Atria growled at Makaze. Makaze lunged at her. Atria smiled. Makaze caught her mistake to late. Atria slammed her hand through Makaze's stomach. Makaze gasped as Atria shoved her hand in further.  
  
Makaze shoved herself away. She smiled at Atria. Makaze pulled out a crescent shaped blade. Atria saw the edge glint and frowned.  
  
'Poison,' She thought  
  
"Are you that unsure or yourself that you must use weapons and poison," Atria taunted  
  
"You are too pathetic to waste my true strength on," Makaze said  
  
Atria ducked as Makaze threw the blade. It acted like a boomerang and came back causing Atria to lunge aside to have it miss her.  
  
'Greta now I have to dodge that and her,' Atria thought  
  
She rolled away just as the Crescent blade embedded itself in the tree behind her.  
  
"Well that was useful," Atria said  
  
She jumped at Makaze and slashed her shoulder open. She landed behind Makaze and turned. Makaze fell to her knees. Atria walked around in front of her and picked her up by her throat.   
  
"Antidote," Makaze whispered  
  
"Yes what about one," Atria said  
  
"It's right here," Makaze said and clawed atria's arm open  
  
Atria dropped her. Then she grabbed Makaze by the throat again with her other hand. She started to squeeze. Then she remembered where she was and let go.  
  
"Your not worth it," Atria said  
  
Atria walked over to the blade in the tree. She pulled it out. Carefully she carried it to Sesshomaru. Makaze got up and lunged at Atria as she passed. Atria turned and the blade embedded itself halfway into Makaze. Makaze fell backwards. Atria pulled the blade out and very carefully handed it to Sesshomaru and walked away. She stumbled as she pasted Inuyasha but refused his help. She walked all the way back to Kaede's hut. Once there she sat against the tree and passed out.  
  
She woke up in the hut. She could barely open her eyes. She felt like lead. People were talking around her.  
  
"you two are going to get her killed," kagome said  
  
"What did we do?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"It's what you didn't do. you just stood there and let her fight while she was poisoned," kagome yelled  
  
"Keep it down," Kaede berated them  
  
Atria tried to sit up, but she found herself unable to. She looked down and saw she was tied down.  
  
"excuse me but I would like to get up," Atria said annoyed  
  
"Heh. No," Inuyasha said  
  
Atria struggled against to bindings.  
  
"Stop your only making it worse," Kaede said  
  
"Let me go," Atria demanded  
  
"You'll only end up getting hurt," Kaede said  
  
Atria rolled her eyes at the old woman's worries and focused herself. within minutes she had shredded the bindings. She sat up.  
  
"I've been a captive long enough thank you," Atria said  
  
She walked past the stunned people and outside. She jumped up into the tree she'd grown so fond of and began playing her flute. She stopped at one point and sighed. Then she started to play her mother's lullaby.  
  
*whew. okay ten points to anyone who can tell me what Makaze means. I think a little advance warning is necessary. The next two chapters are still part of the story but they are more for a break from the dismal life that is Atria's. They are important as there is some more information on Atria in them. OMG 1:25 am jeeze bed time* 


	14. Stuck in the Future?

Part 14 Stuck in the future?  
  
Atria stopped playing when Kagome came walking out of the hut. She was saying bye and that's she be back soon. Atria decided to follow her. She followed kagome to the bone eater's well. Kagome was about to jump in when she turned suddenly.  
  
"Ahhh," kagome cried  
  
Atria jumped and looked around. then it hit her. She looked at Kagome.  
  
"OOPS sorry," Atria said  
  
"You're as bad as Inuyasha," kagome said  
  
Atria ignored the statement and walked up to the well.  
  
"Why are you going home?" Atria asked  
  
"You know about the well," kagome said  
  
"Yeah, heard it from Naraku," Atria said  
  
"OH," kagome said  
  
Atria examined he well. she crouched on the edge and looked down. Kagome was looking around impatiently. Something caught Kagome's eye but before she could do anything a creature shoved her into atria.  
  
"Hey," Atria said  
  
She had been caught off balance and they both fell in the well.   
  
"No," Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome had dropped the Jewel. She saw it hanging on a vine before the fell through time.  
  
"Off," Atria said as Kagome landed on her.  
  
"You wanna move," atria groaned  
  
"Hm, oh sorry," Kagome said as she got up  
  
"What happened up there," Atria asked  
  
"Something shoved me," kagome replied  
  
"Oh and where are we now," atria said noticing the well was different.  
  
"we're in my time," kagome said sadly  
  
"WHAT!" Atria shouted  
  
Kagome covered her ears against the echoes. She climbed up the ladder a bit then jumped back down.  
  
"More bad news I'm afraid," Kagome said  
  
Atria's ears flattened and she made a noise that sounded remarkable like a growl.  
  
"Let me guess we can't get back," atria said  
  
"right." kagome said.  
  
Atria looked at if she was about to kill someone. then she stopped.  
  
"Where is the jewel?" Atria asked  
  
"Uh,, yeah the jewel, it's, heh, on the other side," kagome said quietly  
  
Atria turned and muttered something that Kagome didn't quite catch.   
  
"Well you can meet my family now," kagome said hopefully  
  
"Looks like I have no choice," Atria said  
  
As kagome started to climb out Atria cursed a few more times then jumped out. Kagome lead atria to the house and they walked in.  
  
"I'm home," kagome called  
  
Atria was looking around at various things when they heard running.  
  
"Did you bring me anything," Souta called from the other room  
  
"No, it's not like I'm on vacation there you know," Kagome said  
  
As Souta rounded the corner he slid to a stop and stared at Atria.  
  
"Who's that," he asked  
  
"That's Inuyasha's sister," kagome said ignoring the glare Atria was giving her.  
  
Souta perked up and lead them to the kitchen. Atria's ears were up when she smelled the food in there. They went halfway down when Kagome laughed at her.  
  
'Just like Inuyasha,' kagome thought  
  
"Hi mom," kagome said as they entered the kitchen.  
  
Kagome's mom was standing at the sink with her back to them.  
  
"Mom I, uh, brought someone home with me," Kagome said  
  
"Oh is it Inuyasha again," Mrs. Higurashi said  
  
"Close. It's his sister," kagome said once again ignoring the glare she got.  
  
Kagome pointed to the chair and after a quick examination Atria sat in it. Now that Atria's ears were in easy reach Souta reached up and rubbed them.  
  
"GAH, what is with the fascination with my ears. Stop it," Atria said as she smacked Souta's hand away.  
  
Just then Kagome's grandpa walked in. He saw Atria there and he started to yell at Kagome for bring Inuyasha home again but he realized that it wasn't him. (*Shouldn't really have been a problem*)   
  
"Who are you," he asked  
  
Atria just glared at him. For a few moments nothing happened then Kagome was forced to answer.  
  
"that's Inuyasha's sister," kagome said once again receiving a glare from Atria  
  
"Oh stop it it's not like he can come here and find out," kagome said  
  
Kagome's grandpa made the fatal mistake of touching Atria's ears. He snatched his hand back as she bared her teeth.  
  
"GAH, leave my ears alone!!" Atria hollered as she jumped up.  
  
'Calm down," kagome said  
  
"Humph," Atria said as she plopped back in the chair.  
  
"So how long are you staying this time," Souta asked  
  
"Indefinitely," kagome said sadly  
  
"what's wrong," Mrs. Higurashi asked  
  
"I accidentally lost my jewel shards. So I can't get back. We have to wait till Inuyasha notices and comes here," Kagome said  
  
"So you can go back to school then," Mrs. Higurashi said happily  
  
Kagome just plopped down into the chair next to Atria, who was staring intently at one of Souta's toys.  
  
"Oh and take Atria with you," Mrs. Higurashi said  
  
"What?" both Atria and Kagome said  
  
"What is something wrong," Mrs. Higurashi asked  
  
"What about her ears," kagome asked.   
  
"What's school," Atria asked at the same time as Kagome  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her.  
  
"You've never been to school," She asked  
  
"No," Atria said  
  
"Really," kagome said  
  
"No I'm lying I've had loads of time to go to school," atria said her voice dripping in sarcasm  
  
"OH, right," kagome said  
  
"well then it's time you went," Mrs. Higurashi said  
  
"What's wrong with my ears," Atria asked kagome  
  
"They're dog ears," kagome said  
  
"Yeah so," Atria asked  
  
"there are no demons here so they will be way out of place," kagome said  
  
"Just put something over them," Mrs. Higurashi said  
  
"Fine. Atria you'll have to wear something else though," Kagome said  
  
Atria looked at her closed then at Kagome confused.  
  
"While not as bad as Inuyasha's they aren't allowed at school," kagome said as she drug Atria up to her room. Their exit was followed by a lot of thumping and crashing. Which was followed by yelling.  
  
"Hey," Atria yelled  
  
"Hold still," kagome said  
  
Everyone downstairs looked nervous.  
  
"Ow, that hurt," Atria said  
  
"Sorry. hold still," Kagome said  
  
"No let me go," atria said  
  
There was a thump and then someone running down the stairs. Atria came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hide me," She said  
  
She had a massive ribbon in her hair pinning her ears down. She had on one of Kagome's school uniforms. It was slightly too short. Atria still had her other outfit on under it because the color could be seen in the gaps where the uniform was too short. Atria kept pulling on the skirt to try and lengthen it.  
  
"that's way to small," Mr. Higurashi said, "I'll pick you up one later today."  
  
"Okay, I give up you can stop hiding now," Kagome said from the other room  
  
"She's in here," Souta said and received a glare form atria  
  
Kagome walked in and sighed as she saw Atria tugging at the ribbon.  
  
"You can take it of now," Kagome said  
  
Atria quickly removed all of the offending articles of clothes and held them out to kagome.  
  
"You should show her around," Mrs. Higurashi said, "who knows how long you guys are going to be here."  
  
"fine." kagome said.   
  
She grabbed a hat and handed it to Atria who just looked at it. kagome sighed again and placed I on her head. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Atria looked absolutely silly.   
  
  
  
Kagome spent the rest of the day dragging Atria around the city. They only had a few mishaps. One of them being in an elevator. Luckily for kagome they were the only ones in it at the time.  
  
"It's okay Atria," kagome said  
  
Atria was looking around confused and slightly panicky.  
  
"What is it," Atria asked quietly  
  
"It's just and elevator," kagome answered, "It takes people up and down."  
  
Atria just stared at the door. When it opened it revealed a giant window looking out at the city. Atria walked up to it and hit her head.  
  
"Ow," she said  
  
"that's a window atria," kagome said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Atria looked out it at the city. a minute later she turned away.  
  
"Feh," Atria said  
  
"what is it," Kagome asked  
  
"No trees," Atria replied  
  
BY the time night fell Atria was dizzy. They had just spent an hour and a half at the park, but there were so many people there with really strong smells Atria had had to leave. Once they reached the house though she was fine.  
  
"Food," atria exclaimed as the neared the door.  
  
They both ran inside and sat down at the table. Atria was reaching for the food when her hand got smacked.  
  
"Learn some manners," Mrs. Higurashi said  
  
Souta was sitting next her and he leaned over to whisper to her.  
  
"You have to wait your turn," he said.  
  
The next day Atria moaned and fussed in the outfit that Mrs. Higurashi had picked up.  
  
"I look stupid," Atria said  
  
"You look like me, except for the hair and the ribbon," kagome said  
  
"Why do I have to go again," Atria asked.  
  
"For two reason's one my mom said so, and Two if you are as much like Inuyasha as I think you are you need to be watched," kagome said., "oh and by the way you're supposed to be my cousin."  
  
*Interesting no? more fun is yet to come ^-^* 


	15. School and a Movie

Part 15 School and a Movie  
  
"Stop messing with the ribbon. Can't you hear," Kagome said  
  
"But it hurts," Atria complained  
  
Kagome sighed. They were walking to school. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through this. Kagome's friends walked up to her as they reached the school.  
  
"Hey kagome. Feeling better," Yuka asked  
  
"Yeah. How are you guys," Kagome asked  
  
"We're fine. Who's this," Ayumi asked pointing to Atria who was busy messing with the ribbon.  
  
"This is my cousin from America," Kagome said as she smacked atria's hand for the tenth time.  
  
"Hello, I'm Eri, this is Ayumi, and this is Yuka," Eri said pointing to each of them in turn.  
  
"I'm Atria," Atria said  
  
("hey wait a minute why'd you bring them in"  
  
*Wha-huh what are you doing get back in the story*  
  
"Not till you tell my why those air heads are in the story"  
  
*Atria you don't even know them. Now back in the story*  
  
"Fine"  
  
*heh heh ^-^; sorry bout that*)  
  
"nice to meet you Atria," Ayumi said  
  
"oh, Kagome here comes Hojo," Yuka said  
  
"OH, okay, Um," kagome said confused at the sudden change of topic.  
  
"What's going on," Atria asked kagome  
  
"Nothing," kagome said  
  
Atria glanced at the person they were talking about.  
  
'What's so special about him,' She thought  
  
"HI kagome how are you feeling," Hojo asked  
  
"Much better thank you," kagome said  
  
"Do you wanna go to a movie then," He asked  
  
Before kagome had a chance to answer Atria interrupted.  
  
"What's a movie," Atria asked  
  
She received a surprised look for all the people around her but kagome  
  
"She's been sheltered," kagome explained quickly  
  
"Who are you," Hojo asked Kindly  
  
"Her...cousin, from America," Atria said  
  
"well would you like to come," Hojo asked  
  
"Sure we'll both be there," kagome said trying to drag Atria into the school  
  
"Friday at 8 then," Hojo called after her.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
'It's Tuesday. if we're here that long I suppose we could go,' she thought  
  
Kagome's first class was history. It started fine, but Atria got into a fight with the teacher over a few demon's actions and stuff. Kagome really regretted bring her. The second class didn't go so well either considering Atria couldn't write. The second class was English and they were working on the board. Atria drew little picture. Very violent ones at that. The class, thankfully, didn't laugh but the teacher did send her into the hall..  
  
By lunch time Atria was a bundle of confusion and Kagome was already dead tired. Atria sat down next to Kagome at lunch.  
  
"SO what's next," atria asked  
  
"Math," kagome sighed  
  
"What do you do there," Atria asked  
  
"Problems with numbers," Kagome said  
  
"Why," Atria asked for what was probably the thousandth time that day  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know," kagome said exasperated.  
  
"Sorry," Atria said  
  
She started to mess with the ribbon again and kagome smacked her hand yet again.  
  
"Stop that," kagome said  
  
Atria growled at her  
  
"What was that," Ayumi asked as she sat down.  
  
"Oh nothing," Kagome said  
  
"Okaaay. Anyway. Do you know what movie Hojo's taking you to," Eri asked  
  
"He didn't say," Kagome replied  
  
"Movie?" Atria asked  
  
"Yeah. Hojo is taking you guys to a movie Friday," Yuka said  
  
"Um, don't mind her. She's a little out sorts," Kagome said  
  
"Not surprising. First Hojo asks her to join you guys and then she's thrown into a new school," Ayumi said  
  
"Oh yeah speaking of that. How long will you be staying here," Eri asked Atria  
  
"Um," Atria said  
  
"We're not sure," kagome answered for her  
  
"Oh," Yuka said  
  
They made it through the rest of the day with only a few more problems. Math happened to be one of those problems. She almost got sent to the office because she got in a fight with the teacher over why you needed to learn math. Kagome sighed and decided to ask her mom if Atria could stay home the rest of the week.   
  
Friday they were walking home when Kagome noticed Atria was growling.  
  
"What's wrong," kagome asked  
  
"Nothing," atria said  
  
"Yep exactly like Inuyasha. not willing to share any feelings," kagome said  
  
"Feh," Atria said  
  
They had somehow managed to make it the rest of the week. Mostly because Kagome threatened to tie her down and let Shippo play with her ears when they go back if she didn't behave. Kagome started laughing. Atria looked confused an irritated. when they reached the house Atria rushed to the well like she did everyday. She would quickly take of the uniform and ribbon and stare into the well. She always wore her clothes under the uniform. Kagome came out after she had changed for the movie. Atria was still staring into the well.  
  
"Oh Kagome I'm not going to school ever again," Atria said quietly, "It reminds me too much of when I was..." she trailed off  
  
"I understand," Kagome said, "Are you still coming tonight?"  
  
"Do I have to wear the ribbon?" Atria asked  
  
"No you can wear the hat," kagome laughed, "any change?"  
  
Atria was sitting on the edge of the well. She looked back down.   
  
"Not that I can see but you never know," Atria said  
  
Atria picked up kagome and dropped her quickly into the well.  
  
"Hey," kagome yelled  
  
"Sorry, I had to check," Atria said  
  
As Kagome climbed out Souta knocked on the door.  
  
"Sis ya in there," he asked  
  
"Yeah, what is it," Kagome asked  
  
"Hojo's here," he said  
  
"Okay," Kagome yelled  
  
She looked at Atria. She handed her the hat that Inuyasha had worn the times he was here. Atria sniffed it and smiled.  
  
"When was Inuyasha here?" she asked  
  
"A while ago," Kagome said recognizing the homesickness in Atria's voice  
  
"is the time the same here," Atria asked  
  
"Why," kagome questioned  
  
"I was wondering if the moon phases lined up," Atria asked  
  
"I thought you only changed on the equinox," kagome said  
  
"I do, but I can change whenever I want otherwise. I'm forced to on the equinox," atria explained  
  
"So you're saying you could've changed and saved me trouble and you pain," Kagome asked disbelieving  
  
Atria could hear a little anger working it's way into Kagome's voice.  
  
"Wait a minute. My changes must be equal. If I change human on a full moon. On the new moon I become demon. So not knowing how long we were going to be here I didn't think you wanted to have to hide a full demon. But I was thinking maybe tonight I could," atria said  
  
"Oh, okay I understand. Hey wait you can become full demon," Kagome said  
  
"I'll explain it later," Atria said  
  
"Okay so do you need to be alone or what," kagome asked  
  
"No just be quiet for a minute. I need to concentrate," atria said  
  
She sat up straight. Her eyes unfocused and started to glow slightly. Kagome noticed she was swiftly changing. Her claws were gone and her ears had turned to human ones. Atria took a deep breath.  
  
"Whew," she said  
  
"How come your eyes and hair don't change like Inuyasha'," Kagome asked  
  
"I'm not sure. So what phase of the moon is it," Atria said  
  
"Um, I believe it's a new moon," kagome said  
  
"Okay so if I'm still here on a New moon there might be trouble," Atria said  
  
There was a knock on the well buildings door.  
  
"You guys ready," Hojo called  
  
Kagome glanced at atria.  
  
'She looks utterly normal. well except for the hair and clothes,' Kagome thought  
  
"Coming," Kagome called  
  
"Here we go," Atria muttered  
  
Hojo was unsure of what movie to choose. It took half an hour for him to decide. he finally decided on a comedy/drama movie. Atria just stared wide-eyed at the theater. When they chose a seat kagome sat between Hojo and Atria.  
  
"Just thought I'd warn you. Atria's not used to these. She might act a little strange. Just ignore it," Kagome said to Hojo  
  
"Try not to do anything too drastic," kagome then whispered to Atria  
  
Atria didn't answer she was staring intently at the screen. When the movie started Atria jumped at the sound thing. After that it went relatively well.  
  
"Are you sure she's okay," Hojo asked Kagome halfway through the movie  
  
"Why do you ask," Kagome said  
  
"She hasn't reacted to anything," Hojo said  
  
"Oh that's just her," kagome said  
  
Hojo shrugged and turned back to the movie. Towards the end Atria got up and left. kagome told Hojo she'd meet him outside. He just nodded as she left.  
  
"Atria?" Kagome called  
  
"Hmm," Atria replied  
  
"What's wrong," Kagome asked  
  
Atria looked at her and smiled  
  
"Time to go home!" she said as she grabbed Kagome's arm  
  
"Woah. wait a minute. we have to wait for Hojo,' Kagome said  
  
Kagome started to go back to the movie when she paused,  
  
"How do you know we can go back," kagome asked  
  
"It just hit me," Atria said  
  
  
  
Hojo walked out of the theater.  
  
"Everything okay," he asked  
  
"Yeah. Atria was on her way back from the bathroom when her mother called. They're leaving tomorrow," kagome said  
  
"Already," Hojo asked  
  
"Yeah. my parent's trip was cut short," Atria said anxious to get to the well.  
  
"was it that bad here," Hojo asked  
  
"Hmm," Atria said as she looked up  
  
"I asked was it that bad here," Hojo said  
  
"No, it's just not home," atria said  
  
Kagome and Hojo chatted all the way to Kagome's house. When they arrived atria immediately disappeared.  
  
"She needs to pack," kagome said  
  
"Well hope to see you tomorrow," Hojo said  
  
"Bye," Kagome said  
  
The next afternoon Atria was dragging kagome to the well.  
  
"Come on let's go," Atria said  
  
Atria grabbed kagome and jumped down. They landed and heard familiar yelling.  
  
"Home," Atria said  
  
*defiantly an interesting trip* 


	16. Powerful Secret

Part 16 Powerful secret  
  
"Hey! They're here," Shippo yelled  
  
As they were climbing out Atria grabbed the jewel hanging on the vine. Kagome had grabbed the shard that Shippo had dropped down it.  
  
"here," Atria said as she handed the jewel to kagome  
  
"Atria?" Shippo asked, "It smells kinda like you."  
  
"Yeah," Atria said  
  
"Your human," Inuyasha stated  
  
"I am. Oops i forgot," she said as she sat down. In a few minutes she stood back up a Hanyou.  
  
"What was that," Inuyasha aksed  
  
"Nothing in particular," Atria said  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something when atria glanced at her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome don't tell them when we get back," Atria asked  
  
Kagome looked at atria as she placed a bag of something in her backpack.  
  
"Tell them what?" kagome asked confused  
  
"About this and what i can do," Atria said pointing at her ears  
  
"Oh okay. I'll let you tel them when you want to," kagome said  
  
"Thanks," Atria said looking uncomfortable  
  
*Present*  
  
  
  
"What's going on. How'd you do that. what aren't you telling me," Inuyasha asked  
  
"It doesn't matter," Atria said  
  
She walked away. She was stopped Sango and Miroku. Miroku hugged her and was immediatly slapped. Sango just growled at him.  
  
"I thought I had told you my opinion of you doing that, Miroku," Atria said  
  
Sango was luaghing and Miroku apoligizing profusley when Atria winced.  
  
"Something wronge," Miroku asked  
  
"No, it's nothing," Atria said  
  
'I hope,' she thought  
  
Atria had to recount her adventure in school three times. Then she had to carefully explain tha movie. Inuyasha kept growling every time Atria mentioned Hojo. By the time she was done night had fallen.  
  
"So was it any good," Shippo asked  
  
Atria shrugged. She ruffled his hair. She stopped and winced.  
  
"What's wrong that's the second time you've done that," Miroku said  
  
"I'm fine. I just need some space. My...My ears hurt," Atria said quickly  
  
MIroku didn't completely acccept the explaination. He watch as she walked into the darkness.  
  
"No, it's supposed to be on the full moon," she told herself.  
  
'The jump through time must've messed up the cycle,' Atria thought  
  
A pain hit her in the stomach. She doubled over and fell to her knees.  
  
"Just accept it and it will be easier," she told herself  
  
A sharp pain in her head had her closing her eyes tight.  
  
"Or not," she gasped  
  
"Are you okay?" She heard Miroku ask  
  
"Ye-yes. I-I'm F-fine. G-go ba-back to the fi-fire," She said  
  
Miroku could barely make out her shape. She made a small noise of pain and Miroku was at her side.  
  
"Your not okay. Are you hurt," he asked  
  
"No, se-seriouly I'm fi-fine. Ple-please g-go aw-away," She said  
  
"No. I refuse. What's going on," Miroku said when her eyes began to glow faintly  
  
"I-I beg of y-you. G-go aw-away," She said  
  
He started to refuse again when she cried out. She put her hands on the ground in front of her. At this point everyone else came over.  
  
"N-no," Atria said  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out shailky.  
  
'Okay just relax. Your fighting it. It'll happen one way or another. If you don't fight it it'll be easier,' She told herself  
  
"What's going on," Inuyasha asked  
  
Atria closed her eyes. there was a sharp pain inher back that caused her to bolt upright. she yelped as she opened her eyes. she stared straight ahead.  
  
MIroku backed up. He stopped when she bolted upright. He saw something about her apperence change. He didn't catch it a first.  
  
"Her ears," Miroku whispered.  
  
"What are you muttering monk," Inuyasha asked  
  
"Look at her ears," Miroku said  
  
It took a second but recogontion eventaully showed on his face.  
  
Atria felt the last of the change pass rather painfully. She sighed  
  
'Damn. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Now I'm forced to explain it,' she thought  
  
As if hearing her thoughts Miroku cleared his throat. Atria stood up and turned towards them. She did not look at them though.  
  
"I suppos you would like an expliantion," she said  
  
"Damn right," Inuyasha snorted  
  
"It's not her fault it's mine," kagome said hastily  
  
"What," Inuyasha and miroku said  
  
"Well you see," kagome said  
  
"It makes no difference why it happened. All that matters is that it did. And you deserve an explination," Atria said before kagome could finish  
  
"And that is," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her  
  
"I...uh..I," Atria faltered  
  
"perhaps i should leave and have someone tell me later," Sesshomaru said  
  
"No, I can change from Hanyou to human or Demon...whenever. Whenever i change to one on the opposite moon I must change the the opposite. I don't know how so don't ask," Atria said  
  
Inuyasha shut his mouth.  
  
"So to do Kagome a favor i became human on the night of the full mmon. Last night. For some reason, i think because i traveled through the well, the cycle was messed up and i was forced to change," Atria said  
  
"But you won't be full demon for long," kagome said  
  
"Unfortunately, no matter how short a time i stay in one form i am forced to be in the other form for a whole day. just like on the equinox. there are only a few exceptions. I don't mind being a demon much. It' the human part that's annoying. As you well know Inuyasha," Atria said  
  
"Yes i do," he muttered  
  
"So what do you do now," Miroku asked  
  
"Now i wait for Naraku to arrive. Which he will once he notices. And then i proceed to either fight him or steal from him again," Atria said, then added thughtfully, "I think."  
  
"What do you mean you think," Inuyasha asked  
  
"I mean i've never changed in the open. Usually i hide so he won't find me. Be interesting to see his reaction to this," Atria said  
  
"Yes, all those years and you've artfully hidden this fact from me Atria turned to see him standing behind her.  
  
"By the way, Naraku, your whore, Makaze, is no longer able to do yuor bidding," Atria said emtionlessly.  
  
Naraku just laughed.  
  
"So you killed your adoptive mother. How sentmental," Naraku said  
  
If atria was surprised she hid it well. She stepped forward.  
  
"SO once again i must ask you is it you or a puppet," atria said  
  
She lloked at him calmly. He stood there a moment before he answered.  
  
"Oh it's me but you won't be fighting me," He said as he smiled  
  
Behind him several shapes appeared in the darkness. There were some big ones, some really big ones, and a few enourmus ones. He just turned and walked away. 


	17. Heritage Learned

Part 17 Heritage learned  
  
"Aim for the neck," Atria said  
  
"Why," Sango asked  
  
"Just trust me," Atria said  
  
Atria launched after one of the enormous ones.  
  
'She almost moves faster than Sesshomaru,' Inuyasha thought  
  
Atria had almost decapitated the demon when an arrow flew straight for her heart. She bounced off the demon and landed just off to it's side. The arrow embedded itself in the demon's neck. Atria looked in the direction the arrow came from.  
  
"Kikyo," Atria yelled angrily  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped to see where she was. He didn't see anything and was quickly forced back to the battle. Atria jumped and did a back flip. She landed on the demon's shoulder and slashed his throat. She jumped as it fell. She tossed a shard at kagome.  
  
"There's one in every demon," Atria yelled  
  
She proceeded to tear apart another enormous demon. She started to give the shard to kagome but saw that she was busy. So Atria stashed it and ripped apart a few more demons. She reached the last one and ripped it in half. She stopped to pick up the last shard. She started back towards Kagome.   
  
She slipped on a pool of blood and ended up kneeling. She caught her reflection in the dark pool and quickly looked away.  
  
"Hey. Four more for you," Atria said as she got up  
  
She handed kagome the shards and checked to make sure everyone was fine.  
  
"We should go after Naraku," Miroku said  
  
"No," Atria said  
  
Miroku started to protest but thought better of it when he saw the look she was giving him.  
  
"All I have done is cause trouble. I'm going. Don't follow or protest. I can see what I've done and Now Naraku has even more to use against you," Atria said  
  
"Sesshomaru don't, it won't help," Atria said making everyone look at him.  
  
"Inuyasha," She sighed, "I'm sorry, but my being here puts you and everyone else-" Atria said  
  
"You can't blame yourself for Naraku's actions," Kagome said cutting her off  
  
Kagome was trying to figure out how to get the shards to fuse together. Atria held out her hand without thinking about it. Kagome put both the pieces and the chunk in her hand.  
  
"I don't, but I will blame myself if one of you gets hurt because I drew him to you," Atria said  
  
As she was talking she squeezed the jewels in her hand. A slight glow came from her closed fist. She opened her hand and held out a slightly bigger chunk. She looked a little surprised.  
  
"Guard that carefully, kagome. Inuyasha, guard her," Atria said as she turned away. She paused and turned back.  
  
"Oh and Sesshomaru. Please keep your truce with Inuyasha a while longer," Atria asked  
  
She turned away again and walked away. Kagome looked at the jewel.  
  
"How did she combine them," She said thinking out loud  
  
Atria felt herself returning to normal. She was suddenly extremely tired. She forced herself to stay awake and on her feet.  
  
'How exactly are you helping them if you fall asleep and get caught,' She thought  
  
She kept walking. She was determined to find a safe place.  
  
'That will probably never happen,' she thought  
  
She stopped and sniffed the air. She'd been doing that the past few hours. She finally caught a scent. That of a wolf demon. She headed towards it.  
  
'Either I'll be readily excepted of I'll kill them all and hide behind the scent of their blood. The sun had fully risen when she had traced the scent to a cave. She saw the owner of the scent standing in front of the entrance. At this distance he looked human. but then so did Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey there," Atria called  
  
Kouga had been looking out over the land. He was wide awake even though he had not slept in a few days. He was determined to get Kagome to like him.  
  
"Hey there," a voice called  
  
He literally jumped. He turned to see a girl standing off to the side.  
  
"What do you want," he said annoyed at being snuck up on.  
  
"A place to sleep in peace," the girl said  
  
"What makes you think you'll find that here," he said under his breath  
  
"Because, Kouga, I know kagome," She said  
  
"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know me but I do not know you," Kouga said weary now.  
  
"Please accept my apologies, I am Atria," Atria said  
  
"And who are you Atria," Kouga asked  
  
"First you must tell me if you will give me protection for one night," atria said  
  
Kouga looked at her and thought briefly.  
  
"Fine. you have from now till tomorrow afternoon of protection. Now who are you," He asked  
  
Atria walked up o him and sat down next to him.  
  
"I am the Hanyou Naraku is looking for. I also happen to be the one whole stole some of his shard," Atria said  
  
Kouga just stood there. Atria yawned.  
  
"Where shall I sleep?" She asked  
  
"Sleep?," Kouga said in disbelief, "That's what you need protection for. Humph. In the back of the cave. there's a mat. Anywhere past that."  
  
"That is all I ask," She said  
  
"So about kagome," he asked  
  
"I'll tell her you helped me. She'll be pleased," Atria said  
  
Atria got up and walked in the cave. She stepped over the bodies of sleeping pack member. She saw the mat. Just behind it up towards the roof of the cave was a hidden alcove. She jumped up there. She searched it and found it had never been used. She settled herself so she could look out of the alcove. She instantly fell asleep.  
  
"She's covered her scent somehow," Inuyasha said  
  
They were following her. It had taken an entire day to convince Inuyasha to wait a little bit then go after he tomorrow.  
  
"Hey I recognize this are. Look a few miles ahead is Kouga's den," kagome said  
  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Inuyasha said  
  
It was afternoon and Kouga wanted to wake Atria and tell her. When he saw her sleeping he was reluctant to wake her. He did anyway. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Hungry," Kouga asked  
  
"what time is it," She asked  
  
"Noon," he replied  
  
"Then I must go," she said  
  
"I will not force you to leave. you may stay," Kouga said  
  
"I must leave o else Naraku will follow me and slaughter your pack again," she said  
  
She got down and stretched.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome will be here later. Do not tell them where I went," Atria requested.  
  
Before she left she turned back.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to repay your help?" she asked  
  
When Kouga didn't answer she yawned.  
  
"I will remember that I owe you a favor," Atria said  
  
She walked out of the now empty cave. She stopped and sniffed the air. She looked left and then went right. Kouga walked outside. He too sniffed the air.  
  
'Hmm, how did she know they were coming before she even smelled them,' he thought  
  
"Hey Shippo, stop kicking Inuyasha," kagome said  
  
"Aww," Shippo said  
  
Inuyasha was trying to find Atria's scent. he had lost it. he walked over to a tee and caught it again. It was faint, but it was her's.  
  
"I've found it," he said  
  
They had had no help from Kouga. He had refused to talk.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I will not tell you where she went," Kouga said  
  
He crossed him arms and leaned against the cave entrance. he looked away.  
  
"Look wolf-boy. We need to find her to tell her something important," Inuyasha said  
  
"Look. I'm not going to tell you anything dog-face. So give up," Kouga said  
  
"She asked you not to tell didn't she," Kagome said  
  
"Ye-yes. And I'll not go against it," Kouga said caught off balance  
  
"Nothing will make you tell," kagome said slyly  
  
She grabbed his hands and looked at him.  
  
"It won't work. I'll not tell. Besides I'm not even sure," Kouga said  
  
*Present*  
  
"Stupid wolf," Inuyasha muttered, "Come on Kagome."  
  
Atria stopped at the edge of a cliff. She sat down on the edge. She looked out over the scenery before her. She pulled her flute out of her belt.  
  
"If I play it will draw both Inuyasha and Naraku," she said  
  
"Wonder who'd get here first," She sighed  
  
She looked down the cliff face and smiled.  
  
"Wonder what'll happen if I just jump," she thought out loud  
  
She fiddled with her flute. She contemplated on playing it. She put it away with a sigh. A glint caught her eye. She looked down the cliff face again. She saw a slight shine. She climbed down carefully towards it. She reached a small cave. The glint was a jewel shard. She grabbed it. She started to climb back up when she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"I don't understand. her scent ends here," he said  
  
"Are you sure," Kagome said nervously  
  
"Yeah. Hmm. Maybe..." Inuyasha said  
  
He peered over the edge of the cliff. Atria stepped back too late.  
  
"Hey I saw you," Inuyasha yelled down at her  
  
Atria climbed up the cliff face. She brushed herself off and sighed. She smacked Inuyasha in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for," he said  
  
"I do believe I told you not to follow me," she said  
  
"We found out about your mother," Kagome said," So we had to follow you."  
  
"How'd you find out," Atria asked  
  
"Myouga," kagome said  
  
"So," Atria prompted  
  
"She was a powerful priestess. Even more so than the one who created to jewel," Inuyasha said  
  
Atria turned to the cliff eyeing it longingly  
  
"Any idea of a name," she finally said  
  
"Sorry he wasn't sure," kagome said  
  
Shippo came running up to her and jumped on her head. He looked down at her.  
  
"I know how you feel. I lost my mom too. but don't forget we're her," he said  
  
"It's kinda hard to," Atria said. She plucked Shippo off her head and set him down. she turned towards kagome  
  
"I found another shard," she said  
  
Kagome took the shard  
  
"thanks she replied  
  
Atria saw Sesshomaru come out of the forest. Miroku and Sango were sitting silently by a boulder. Well as silently as possible. every now ad then you'd here a smack.  
  
"This still doesn't change the fact that I'm a danger to you," she said 


	18. Proven Danger

*By the way I own Shelani. She's mine. Mine I tell you, mine. sorry got a little carried away there*  
  
Part 18 Proven danger  
  
Atria saw a black blur and jumped to intercept it. She caught it and held it tight. She landed with an oomph, a few feet from the edge of the cliff. She opened her arms and saw she held black fluff.  
  
"What is it," Shippo asked coming close  
  
Shippo jumped backwards as he squeaked. He was holding his hand to his cheek. When he removed his hand there was a tiny bit of blood on his cheek coming from four little scratches. The black fluff stirred and stretched.  
  
"A cat?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Not exactly," Atria answered  
  
"Then what is it," Kagome asked  
  
"She's more like a cross between a fox and a cat. Her name's Shelani," Atria said  
  
"Okay," Kagome said  
  
Atria put Shelani on the ground and stood up.  
  
"Um, yeah one at a time come here please. Shippo we'll start with you," Atria said  
  
Shippo, still holding his cheek, slowly came closer. Atria bent down and put her finger on Shelani's nose.  
  
"Hold out your hand," Atria said  
  
Shippo slowly extended his hand. Atria moved her finger from Shelani's nose to Shippo's hand.  
  
"Shelani. Friend," Atria said  
  
Shelani sniffed Shippo's hand. Then she licked it and purred.  
  
"Sorry about the scratches Shippo. She's very protective," Atria said  
  
Atria did the introduction for everyone. Even Kirara. Then she sat down by the boulder that Miroku and Sango had previously been at.  
  
"How'd you find this cute?" Sango asked as Shelani played with Kirara  
  
"Well it was probably about three years ago. During one of my escapes I found an abandoned hut. Inside was Shelani, Two of her siblings and her mother. I didn't want to disturb them. I started to leave when Shelani's mom ran over to me. She nuzzled me and basically gave me permission to stay. SO I hid there for the night," Atria said  
  
"The next morning some guy came in and saw me. He didn't say anything until he noticed Shelani next to me," Atria continued  
  
"He looked at me and said 'Well she's attached to you. Nothing wrong with that. She'll be a very good companion.' Then he left with Shelani's family behind him. It wasn't till later that day that I found out he was right. Naraku's demons caught up with me. Little Shelani started hissing and spitting at them. They just laughed.  
  
Then she got vicious. She clawed them up real good. They couldn't do a thing about because all she was a blur. They still caught me though, but when I escape for long periods Shelani eventually finds me," Atria said  
  
Shelani came and curled up in Atria's lap. Atria smiled.  
  
"Oh and by the way Kouga you can come out now," Atria said loudly  
  
There was a rustling in the trees. Atria grabbed Shelani before she attacked. Atria put her finger on her nose.  
  
"Well since you've been listening I think you know what to do," Atria said  
  
There was cursing behind them. Kouga came out and walked up to atria.  
  
"So just putting your finger on her nose stops her," Shippo asked  
  
"Just when I do it," Atria said.  
  
Atria introduced Kouga to Shelani. Shelani glared at him but didn't attack.  
  
"She's not a pet," Atria said  
  
"So how long were you held by Naraku," Kouga asked  
  
He received a glare from everyone but Atria, and a smack in the back of the head from Miroku. Atria just sighed.  
  
"Well, I've never actually counted, but let's see. I'm a year younger than Inuyasha. Hmmm. I was about 13?" She asked Inuyasha  
  
"Uh, I think so," He said  
  
"So then about....53 years," Atria said  
  
"Oh," Kouga said  
  
"Don't worry about it doesn't hurt as much as it used to," Atria said  
  
"So why are you with the mutt here?" Kouga asked  
  
"Watch it," Inuyasha growled  
  
"Shut up, mutt," Kouga said  
  
"Fine I tried to warn you," Inuyasha said smirking  
  
Atria thought a moment  
  
"Kouga, your strong right," She asked  
  
"Yeah why," He asked  
  
"Wanna do me a favor," atria asked  
  
"Sure what do you want," he replied  
  
Attack me," She said  
  
"What," Kouga said confused  
  
Atria stood up. She winked at Inuyasha as she walked over to Kouga.  
  
"Just grab me from behind," Atria said  
  
"Okay," Kouga said  
  
He grabbed her.   
  
"Shelani!" Atria said  
  
Shelani blurred into action. She went in circles around Atria and Kouga.  
  
"Enough," Atria said  
  
Shelani stopped in her previous spot as if she had never moved. Kouga fell backwards twitching. Atria cleared her throat.  
  
"That Mutt, is my brother," atria said  
  
She sat back down. Kouga just laid there twitching  
  
"You think we should help him," Kagome asked.  
  
"Nah. There's nothing too serious. Just a lot of scratches," Atria said  
  
"Wait a minute. Your Inuyasha's Sister," Kouga said be very careful not to say mutt  
  
"Yep," Atria said  
  
"And she can sense jewel shards too," kagome added rewarding her with a glare from Atria  
  
'Hmm, maybe I can use her,' Kouga thought  
  
A slow smile crossed his face. Atria stopped smiling and frowned  
  
"Don't even. I know what your thinking. I know you," Atria said  
  
Kouga looked confused. Miroku leaned over towards him.  
  
"Naraku told her," He said  
  
"Oh," Kouga said  
  
His face fell. He looked at Atria with sad puppy eyes. She glanced at Shelani and he quickly turned away.  
  
"So anyway. I'm leaving. Again. None of you need to follow me okay," Atria said  
  
When no one answered Atria sighed.  
  
"Fine then put a couple of days between us then," Atria said.  
  
She grabbed Shelani and stepped off the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Woah," Kouga yelled  
  
Inuyasha scrambled to the edge. He looked down and saw Atria hanging on to a little ledge outside of the cave. She put Shelani in the cave. She pushed off the wall and flipped into the cave. She looked up, waved and vanished.  
  
She walked deeper into the cave. She had grabbed a branch from a small tree that was somehow growing from the entrance. She scraped her claws along the wall . Sparks landed on the branch and it caught becoming a torch.  
  
'As good as my night vision is. It doesn't work in total darkness,' Atria thought   
  
She walked deeper into the cave.  
  
She'd been walking for over two hours in total darkness, so she was pleasantly surprised when she saw light up ahead and heard noise. She stopped grumbling. She had been running into walls and tripping since the torch died. Atria stopped at the opening. There was a big cavern below her. There was a huge congregation of demons. Atria had to put her finger on Shelani's nose.  
  
"Shh and be still," Atria whispered.  
  
Atria crouched down on the edge of the little ledge and listened.  
  
"What are we gonna do about it?" one of the demon's asked  
  
"What can we do Naraku holds sway over all of us," another said  
  
"So what if we find her and use her as a bargaining chip," A third demon said  
  
"Sounds good to me," The first demon said  
  
  
  
'Oh great. now I've got all the demons after me. How convenient,' she thought  
  
Atria started to back up into the tunnel again when the ledge under her gave out. She tumbled down directly into the middle of the whole group. She quickly stood up and smiled nervously.  
  
"heh. heh. I'll just be going now," She said  
  
She started to run but was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Shelani!" Atria yelled  
  
Shelani made quick work on the demon holding her. Atria quickly drew her sword and started attacking. She called on Shelani twice more to come to her aid. Shelani would then stop savaging some demon and come to her side.  
  
"Shelani," Atria cried as she struggled in a demon's grasp.  
  
"Not this time," Some demon said  
  
It slammed a cage down over Shelani. She bounced off the bars for a minute than she topped and cried out.  
  
"Shelani!" Atria said when she saw what happened  
  
Atria struggled harder. She suddenly went limp. The demon loosened his grip and she slipped free. She turned and impaled him. He grabbed her sword. he died clutching it. She pulled out her bow. She flipped onto a ledge ad started firing.  
  
Every arrow hit it's mark. There were quite a few demon's dead, but still many more alive. She reached for more arrows, but she had used them all.  
  
"Damn," she said  
  
She pulled out her flute. It was her last hope. She started playing a song she had learned.  
  
It started to put the demons to sleep. She had to play fast and not all of them fell asleep. She put it away and ran though the sleeping demons. the ones who weren't asleep quickly attacked her. She dodged as best as she could. She had almost made it to Shelani.  
  
Just as she reached the cage she felt a rope go around her waist. She was savagely yanked backwards. She landed a few feet behind where she was a minute ago. She stood up and quickly shredded the rope. and staggered towards Shelani.  
  
She was grabbed be the neck and she froze. She felt the demon's claws puncture her skin slightly. She felt blood run down her neck. Then she heard laughter behind her.  
  
"So, She's finally caught," Naraku said  
  
The demon removed it's claws from her neck. She was grabbed by her arm and thrown at Naraku's feet.  
  
"So what have we got here," He said  
  
Atria launched herself at him. She was knocked out of the air. She tried to stand up, but she was forced into a kneeling position. She looked up.  
  
"now, now is that anyway to treat the one who raised you," Naraku said  
  
"Raised me. Ha! More like kept me alive for your amusement," Atria said  
  
"But I kept you alive," He said  
  
"Why do you want me? So you can stop being a worthless half-breed," Atria spat at him.  
  
A satisfied smile crossed her face as she saw anger creep into Naraku's. He quickly got himself under control.  
  
"So this little creature is what was causing all the trouble," He said  
  
He got a little too close and Shelani dug her claws into his arm. He simply looked at her.  
  
"Horrid creatures, those KoroiKitsune's," Naraku said, "But you don't know what those are do you?"  
  
He turned to Atria as he asked and laughed.  
  
"Of course not. How could you know I never told you. They were your mother's creation. Not Makaze. your real mother. She found them in the side of a well. She befriended them. Not many left. In fact I thought I had wiped them all out. Apparently I missed a few. Oh well," Naraku said  
  
"They have no purpose," He finished  
  
He walked back to atria. he lifted her chin till she looked at him.  
  
"This is the last time you'll ever escape from he," He said  
  
Atria saw fire in his eye, but she didn't care. She bit his fingers. When she tasted blood she spit it out.  
  
"Nasty," She said  
  
"Yes, well you'll not do that again," Naraku said  
  
He failed to remove his hand from in front of her face thinking shed not have the nerve to do it again. She never had before. She bit down harder this time. She felt bone. Naraku smacked her hard. She let go and spit out the blood. She felt dizzy but she ignored it.  
  
Naraku cursed and looked at his fingers. he pulled out a thorn and jammed it into her shoulder. Atria's eyes went wide then they closed. She slumped forward in the demon's grasp asleep. Naraku threw one at the Wretched KoroiKitsune and she too fell asleep.   
  
"Pick her up," he ordered a demon. 


	19. Giving Up?

*um. fair warning if you even remotely like Naraku. after this chapter you wont. Also it gets very Um. I guess descriptive so if your squeamish be careful.*  
  
Part 19 Giving up?  
  
Inuyasha refused to wait any longer. He climbed down to the cave with kagome on his back. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga were on Kirara. Sesshomaru had decided not to follow her through the cave.  
  
"Wow. It's dark," Shippo said  
  
There was a rustling noise which was followed by a click and a yell. the rustling was kagome going through her bag for her flash light. The click was her turning it on and the yell was Inuyasha getting a flashlight beam in his eyes.  
  
"Hey," He yelled  
  
"hey," the cave echoed  
  
"Sorry," kagome said  
  
"sorry," the cave echoed  
  
Inuyasha started to sniff around.  
  
"This way," he said quietly  
  
They followed Atria's trail. When they reached the cavern the saw the remains of the battle.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked  
  
"Looks like she ran into trouble," Inuyasha said  
  
He jumped down and sniffed around. He stood up suddenly.  
  
"Naraku has her," he said  
  
"Are you sure," Kagome asked  
  
Kouga walked over a sniffed  
  
"Yep. he's right," Kouga said, "Naraku, Atria, and some unidentified demon left together. Shelani, too."  
  
"Let's go," Shippo hollered  
  
She woke up. She was ties to a pole. Arms behind her. She looked up. She was home again.  
  
'Home. that's the wrong word," she thought  
  
She struggled against her bonds. She heard a thud behind her. She tried to twist around to look, but she couldn't quite see. She looked forward. She could see all the familiar things. There was her cage and among other things Naraku's favorite tool. A small curved blade. she shuddered.  
  
"Mrow," came form behind her.  
  
"Shelani?" Atria whispered  
  
She heard the cage rattle. She tried to break her bonds. She couldn't. She suddenly got lost in her thoughts. She was thinking of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"But then he'll know," she thought out loud  
  
"Know what?" Naraku asked.  
  
Atria looked to the side. She hadn't realized he was there. She refrained from answering  
  
"Oh come now. Don't make it harder on yourself," he said  
  
he walked around in front of her. He watched as she did not even look at him. He took her chin and forced her to face him. She did not look into his eyes. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. She looked at him  
  
"There we go. Tell me what you meant," he said  
  
The look of defiance was all the answer he needed.  
  
"Hmm, where shall we start," he said  
  
He turned to the table of 'tools'. He picked up the curved blade. he turned with smile on his lips. The look in her eyes made his smile wider.  
  
  
  
A Small demon crept towards the underground chamber. Naraku had been in there for over three hour. no one had heard anything from down here. the small demon, who was called Hiretsu, had been elected to tell Master Naraku about the information they had found. Hiretsu knocked on the door. He heard a small cry  
  
"Damn!" came from inside  
  
The door flew open and banged against the wall. Naraku was furious. Hiretsu cowered from him. Naraku was covered in blood.  
  
"What is it!" Naraku said dangerously  
  
"S-s-sorry m-m-master. there's s-s-some n-n-news about her," Hiretsu said  
  
"New. What news," Naraku said  
  
"Uh, Um. W-w-we..." Hiretsu said.  
  
"Now tell me now," Naraku demanded  
  
"We found out about her father. It was Inutaisho. Same as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Also apparently her mother was a priestess," Hiretsu said  
  
"Hmm," Naraku said  
  
Naraku turned and went back inside. He slammed the door behind him. Hiretsu breathed a sigh of relief. then he scurried away.  
  
"Well, well now that's interesting," Naraku said  
  
He looked at Atria. He had had to chain her to the wall so she'd stay standing. Somehow she was still conscious.  
  
"Well it seems I've found out something about you," he said  
  
Atria lifted her head slowly. She spit out blood. She looked at him.  
  
"Seems you're related to our beloved Inuyasha," He said  
  
Atria struggled weakly. She tried to pull against the restraints, but she could barely move. Naraku just laughed  
  
"Is that what you meant earlier?" he asked  
  
Atria just hung there quietly. She didn't have anything to say  
  
"Well, I see your being stubborn. Shall we continue," Naraku asked  
  
"No, please," Atria whispered  
  
"Excuse me," Naraku asked  
  
"Pl-please stop," Atria whispered.  
  
"So have we given up?" Naraku asked  
  
When Atria looked away Naraku considered it a yes  
  
"Any other secrets?" he asked  
  
She shook her head and lowered her eyes. Naraku unchained her. She fell to the floor.  
  
"I know how to heal you," Naraku said  
  
Atria looked up. She knew what was coming. She shook her head.  
  
"No?" Naraku said  
  
Atria managed to get herself propped up against the wall. She drew her knees up to her chest and sat there.  
  
"I suppose I over did it this time. Oh well," Naraku said  
  
Atria sat there rapidly losing consciousness. He hadn't won. Not yet, She was just bluffing. He had really done a number on he. He'd never gone this far before. He had started with that blade and never paused. She had managed to keep from crying out.  
  
Well, when someone had knocked on the door. the blade had gone a little deep. The she couldn't keep from crying out. Naraku had flew towards the door. Atria had forced herself to pay attention. She would have looked surprised, but she didn't have enough energy.  
  
When Naraku came back she was trying to think of what to do.  
  
"No please," she whispered.  
  
She had caught him off guard.  
  
"Excuse me? Naraku said  
  
"Pl-please stop," she repeated  
  
"So have we given up?" Naraku asked  
  
She couldn't bring herself to lie so she looked away. He interpreted that as a yes. He asked about secrets and she shook her head. He released her from the chains. She didn't even have enough strength to catch herself. She cringed ever so slightly when he started talking again..  
  
"I know how to heal you," he said coyly  
  
She had a shaken her head. Now Naraku had left her. She was quite worried. she had no idea what to expect from him. She only hoped that he believed her for now.  
  
Inuyasha had followed their scents to a castle. He could smell many demons. The most prominent was Naraku.  
  
"Well, hello," A voice said behind them.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around to see Naraku standing behind Kagome. Kagome had jumped and hidden behind Inuyasha.  
  
"I have your sister. She has been....broken," Naraku said  
  
Naraku laughed at the horror in Kagome's eyes  
  
"I don't believe you," Inuyasha growled  
  
"Come and see her for yourself then," Naraku said  
  
Sesshomaru showed up behind him and slashed the Naraku puppet the shreds.  
  
"We'll do that," Sesshomaru said.  
  
They all headed to the castle.  
  
  
  
Atria decided that if she was gonna get anywhere she'd have to accept the shard.  
  
'Hopefully I can purify it before he sees. Then I can use it safely. If not...' Atria didn't finish her thought  
  
She knew exactly what would happen if she didn't manage to purify the shard before she took it in. She shuddered sending waves of pain through out her body. She would never let that happen. She looked up as Naraku entered the room.  
  
"So would you take the offer this time?" Naraku asked holding out a jewel shard  
  
Atria reached for it. Naraku pulled it out of her reach. He held it up to the light. Atria noticed it was completely black.  
  
"No, if you want it I'll give it to you. So you don't trick me," Naraku said  
  
Atria took a deep painful breath.  
  
'If I refuse it he won't trust me,' Atria thought, 'I'll just have to be careful'  
  
Atria nodded. Naraku smiled. Atria felt a stab of pain in her shoulder. She instantly felt better and worse at the same time. She felt the shards evil seeping into her. She stood up. She suddenly wanted to turn into a demon. She fought the urge and won.  
  
'Don't now how long I can keep this up,' she thought  
  
She smiled at Naraku.  
  
"Can Shelani be let out," she asked  
  
"Hmm, I suppose," Naraku said  
  
Atria walked over to Shelani's cage. Shelani bolted outside. Naraku made as if to go after her.  
  
"Let her go. She won't be back," atria said  
  
'Hurry Shelani. Please. I don't know how long I can hold out,' she thought  
  
She smiled at Naraku. She motioned towards the door. Naraku walked out followed by Atria.  
  
Kagome was tackled by Shelani  
  
"Off, what's wrong Shelani?" kagome asked  
  
Kagome was suddenly hit by tons of pictures.  
  
"Uh, slow down," she told Shelani  
  
The pictures slowed. There was Atria, Then Naraku, then a tainted shard, then...  
  
"Kagome. what's going on, what's taking so long?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"She, she," Kagome stuttered  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome funny. Then he was hit by the pictures.  
  
"there must be some reason she did. I mean she freed Shelani," Inuyasha said  
  
"Inuyasha we must hurry," kagome said  
  
Neither of them bothered to question what had just happened.  
  
Atria was staring to worry. Too much longer and she'll be gone and then Inuyasha and Kagome will have to kill her. She sighed  
  
"Bored?" Naraku asked  
  
"Hmm?" Atria said  
  
"Your fighting it," Naraku accused  
  
"What can I say. My good side is strong, but eventually it will fall," she said  
  
'hopefully it won't fall soon,' she thought  
  
The small demon Hiretsu entered the room they were in. He crawled towards them.  
  
"Master Naraku," It said quietly  
  
"What," Naraku said without looking at it.  
  
"intruders," it said  
  
Naraku stood up. He motioned for Atria to come with him.  
  
"No. Let them come to me," she said  
  
"Very well," he said  
  
Naraku left with Hiretsu crawling behind him. Atria gasped as spasms of pain shot through her body.  
  
"Thought he'd never leave," She said quietly  
  
She cut open her shoulder. She could feel the jewel. She searched for it. ignoring the pain she was causing herself she found it and removed it. She looked at it. It slowly turned it's normal color. When the black was completely gone she put it in her wrist. She sighed with relief. She stood up. She grabbed the edge of the table as waves of blackness washed over her eyes.  
  
'No, the evil seeped out too much,"  
  
She sat back down.  
  
'Now I get to fight with myself,' She thought  
  
She looked out the window. Somehow she had to let them know she was still herself. She pulled out her flute which Naraku had given back. She began playing a lament which turned into Inuyasha's song.  
  
Inuyasha heard his song. He was promptly shown that Atria was still her, but at war with the evil of the shard.  
  
"Thanks Shelani, I needed that," he said  
  
He continued walking. He saw demons up ahead blocking the way. He hollered back to let everyone know.  
  
Naraku cursed. She had broken free of the shards powers. He burst into the room startling Atria who was lost in her playing. She stared at him.  
  
"You fool," Naraku said  
  
He walked up and hit her. She fell out of the chair. He had her taken back to her 'room'.  
  
"Get me kagome," Naraku said  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly. She sensed jewel shards everywhere.  
  
"Inuyasha," She cried as she was grabbed from behind.  
  
Inuyasha turned around in time to see Kagome disappear and demons appear in her place  
  
"Damn it," Inuyasha yelled  
  
He attacked with all his fury.  
  
Atria looked up. Her arms hurt. She had been chained up again. The chains hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Her arms were extended above her and her feet were chained to the floor. She just hung/stood there waiting for Naraku. She heard the door open  
  
"Put her in the cage," Naraku said  
  
Atria turned and saw Kagome being shoved into the cage.  
  
"I'm sorry," Atria started  
  
Naraku smacked her.  
  
"Do not test my patience," he said  
  
He turned to kagome and smiled  
  
"You will help me find the rest of the jewel shards," he said  
  
"Never," Kagome spat  
  
"Have it your way," he said  
  
He walked over to his little table. Atria looked at Kagome  
  
"What ever he does. Don't help him," Atria told her  
  
Naraku laughed and shook his head. He picked up a cup and walked over to atria. He smiled as he lifted her head. He forced her mouth open and poured red liquid in. Atria gagged and spit it out. She coughed.  
  
"Tastes good doesn't it. Don't worry you'll eventually learn to love human blood," he said  
  
Kagome gasped. Naraku forced Atria to swallow this time. Atria gagged and threw up. Naraku sighed. He walked over to his table again and picked up his favorite tool. He smiled and went to work. Kagome huddled in the corner with her eyes closed  
  
Sesshomaru froze. He heard a cry.  
  
"Inuyasha did you hear that?" he yelled  
  
Inuyasha stopped and listened.  
  
"It's them. What is that bastard doing to them," Inuyasha asked  
  
"Let's go find out," Sesshomaru said  
  
Kouga grabbed Shelani and ran after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sango yelled at Kirara. Miroku and Shippo hopped on Kirara, Sango jumped on as Kirara went running by.  
  
Kagome was crying. Atria wanted to tell her to stop because she wasn't worth it, but she couldn't talk between her cries. Somehow Naraku managed to make her cry out with every cut. Both of them were covered in blood.  
  
He paused. Her head fell forward. She was trying to pant, but it hurt to even breath. She hadn't bothered to ask for forgiveness, it hadn't worked before, why would it work now.  
  
'The jewel shard is the only reason I'm still alive,' she thought  
  
She tried to swallow, but the bitter taste of the blood Naraku had forced her to drink came back. This time it was tainted with her own. She realized she was also crying, but no matter how she tried she couldn't stop the tears.  
  
Inuyasha burst into the throne room.  
  
"Not here," He yelled behind him  
  
"move on then," Sesshomaru said  
  
Inuyasha ran down the hall. He had her scent now. He followed it to a door. When the smell of blood hit him he staggered back holding his nose. He heard a small cry of pain from inside. He attacked to door with Tetsusaiga but nothing happened.  
  
"Hey Naraku open up. NOW!" he screamed  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's cries.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" she screamed  
  
There was a thump on the door. Naraku continued his work. He cut deeper each time. Atria couldn't cry out anymore because she had no voice and no energy left. She just hung there barely awake.  
  
"HURRY!!" kagome screamed  
  
Inuyasha attacked harder when he heard Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Kouga, guys I need your help," Inuyasha yelled  
  
*yeah that was a long harsh chapter. Yes it was* 


	20. Flight & Recovery

*Oh yeah. Epic is a character a friend created for me so I technically own him to. not my friend. Epic.*  
  
Part 20 Flight & Recovery  
  
Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha all attacked the door. They were starting to make dents in it. Inside Naraku had finally started paying attention to the noise. He stopped his work and dropped the blade. He jumped onto a ledge high on the wall and disappeared.  
  
Once Naraku had left the barrier holding the door collapsed and the door shattered under their attacks. Inuyasha rushed inside and slipped.  
  
  
  
Kagome shield her eyes against the splinters of wood. She looked up in time to see Inuyasha slip on Atria's blood.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said  
  
Inuyasha had covered his nose. He saw kagome as he stood up. He turned and froze. He saw Atria, but he couldn't believe it. She still were her clothes but all of her exposed flesh was cut. There were cuts on cuts and blood everywhere. it was a wonder she was still alive.  
  
There for a moment he thought she wasn't, but then he saw her breath slowly. He had to get out of the room.  
  
Neither Sesshomaru or Kouga could enter either. Inuyasha came out quickly. He had to remove his outer shirt because of the blood. Sango and Miroku went to release Kagome and Atria. Sango released Kagome. then they both went over to help Miroku. Miroku was supporting Atria as Sango and Kagome unchained her. They moved very slowly to keep from slipping on the blood that covered the floor. They released her and she slumped against Miroku. Sango took his staff as Miroku picked Atria up.  
  
They left the room and went to the throne room. Sesshomaru cleared off a table and Miroku laid Atria on it.  
  
"We've got to close those wounds," Kagome said  
  
She thought a moment. Then she remembered what Atria had done when she had pulled out the jewel shards.  
  
"Salt water," Kagome said  
  
"What," Kouga asked  
  
"Immerse her in salt water," Kagome said expectantly  
  
"Yeah and if Naraku didn't kill her that will," Inuyasha said  
  
"Do you want her to stop bleeding or not," Kagome asked  
  
Sango put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.   
  
"She's right Inuyasha," Sango said  
  
"Okay. So where do we find that much salt water," Miroku asked  
  
"I believe I know where we can go," Sesshomaru said  
  
"Then let's go," Inuyasha said  
  
"We can't move her," Kouga said  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kouga. Kouga stared back at him.  
  
"Fine. Sesshomaru what was your plan?" Inuyasha said  
  
"I know a sea demon. He can come here though," Sesshomaru said  
  
"Are you sure," Sango asked  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.  
  
"Fine. Sesshomaru, you, Kouga, and Inuyasha need to go get the Sea demon and fast," kagome said  
  
"Why me," Kouga asked  
  
Kagome gave him a death look.  
  
"Don't argue just go," She said  
  
Kouga shrugged and they left. Kagome sighed  
  
"For now we'll do what we can. Sango run and get Kaede. Miroku go get some cloth or something. Shippo can you watch her while I get some water?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded and sat down next to Atria. While everyone else did what they were supposed to. For a while things were fine. then Atria started muttering.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me," she whispered  
  
"because," Shippo started to say  
  
"I won't help you. you know that," She whispered  
  
Shippo realized that she wasn't talking to anyone. She was reliving a memory of something. Shippo sat there silently trying to figure out what she meant. She didn't say anything else.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru gave directions as they flew along the path. He had them taking the straightest path. They would reach him within a few hours. Hopefully Atria could hold on that long. Inuyasha was thinking the same thing, only he was commanding Atria to hold on. Kouga just wanted to hurry.  
  
'Maybe she'll help me if I save her,' he thought  
  
Sango came back within half an hour with Kaede. Kaede reacted the same way Inuyasha had. She just sort of stood there staring at atria. Kagome had returned first with the water. She had already started trying to clean Atria up. Miroku came in shortly after Sango and Kaede. He had tons of cloth. Everything for sheets to tapestries.  
  
"Ye did a great job, Kagome," Kaede said  
  
Kaede took over cleaning and let out a string of orders.  
  
"Miroku tear that into strips, Sango more water, kagome gather the herbs on this list, Shippo keep an eye out for anything," She said  
  
No one said anything, but they all started to do what they were told. Sango brought water back and forth. kagome found half of the herbs and brought what she had back. she left again. Miroku tore strips constantly. He took a break every now and then, but he was persistent.  
  
Sesshomaru approached the door. They had reached his house sooner than expected. He knocked on the door. When it opened a quiet demon stood there.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!" the demon said  
  
He hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pushed him off.  
  
"Epic. DO me a favor," Sesshomaru said  
  
"Anything," Epic said  
  
"Don't touch me," Sesshomaru said  
  
"Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled from behind him.  
  
"Who are they," Epic said noticing Inuyasha and Kouga  
  
"Who they are is of no importance right..." Sesshomaru started  
  
He couldn't finish because Epic had gone past him to see.  
  
"Who are you guys," Epic said  
  
"I'm Kouga, and that's Inuyasha," Kouga said  
  
Epic hugged them both then he turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are you here for," Epic asked  
  
"We need salt water," Sesshomaru said  
  
"You came to the right place," Epic said  
  
"unfortunately we need it somewhere else. please come with us," Kouga said  
  
"Sure no problem. Let me get a few things," Epic said  
  
Epic ran inside  
  
"Are you sure he's ...right," Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged. Epic came back outside and they left.  
  
Kaede had done all she could. She had originally planed on bandaging her. until kagome told her about the salt water. Miroku threw a fit when he realized he'd done all that work for nothing. He calmed down quickly though. they had cleaned Atria off and the bleed had slowed but not stopped.  
  
"She's pale and cold," Sango said checking her pulse.  
  
'Like she's dead,' Kagome thought  
  
"They're back! they're back!" Shippo yelled as he came running in.  
  
Inuyasha walked in followed by a demon none of them had ever seen before. Epic walked up and hugged them all. they all looked confused.  
  
"Don't ask," Inuyasha said  
  
Epic looked at Atria  
  
"What happened," he asked  
  
"We'll explain later," Kouga said  
  
"Sorry, we're waiting for an explanation," Sango said  
  
"this is Epic the sea-demon." Sesshomaru said  
  
"okay so what do you want me to do?" Epic asked  
  
"Can you fill the hole outside with salt water?" Kagome asked  
  
"Sure. Can I ask why," Epic said  
  
"No. Please just do it," Kagome said  
  
Epic shrugged and walked outside. Inuyasha looked Atria over. He saw she was breathing a little better. He Hrumphed and sat down next to her. Epic came in and nodded.  
  
"Done," he said  
  
Inuyasha got up and picked Atria up. As he did a shudder ran through her body. Inuyasha carried her out to the pool of salt water.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha," Kaede said  
  
Inuyasha stopped next to the pool. He knelt down beside it. Kaede removed a stone that was around her neck then she nodded at him. Inuyasha stood up and steeped into the water. He slowly lowered her into the water. The minute any part of her touched the water her eyes snapped open. She struggled in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha, not prepared for a struggle, dropped her.  
  
"Gaaah," Atria screamed  
  
She floundered in the water for a second then quickly crawled out. She was on hands and knees spitting up salt water and panting. She cursed a couple of times. She was suddenly picked up and hugged by Epic.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh," She cried.  
  
Epic, not used to having screaming in his ear, let her go and she fell backwards landing on her butt. When Kaede started towards she scrambled backwards away from her. Atria backed herself up against the building and growled at anyone who came close.  
  
"What is wrong," Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah we saved you," Shippo said  
  
Atria choked  
  
"Saved me. I don't call dropping me in salt water saving me. That actually hurt more that what Naraku did," Atria said  
  
"Fine way to show gratitude," Epic scoffed  
  
"Who are you," Atria asked  
  
"I am epic," Epic said with a bow  
  
"What?" Atria asked  
  
"Epic," Epic said slightly annoyed  
  
"An epic tragedy maybe," Kouga said  
  
"Okay Epic, why did you hug me?" Atria asked  
  
Epic shrugged as Atria stood up.  
  
"Just don't touch me at all," She said to epic.  
  
"And the rest of you. Blah," She said  
  
She had to use the wall for support  
  
"Is it a full moon yet," Atria asked kagome  
  
"Uh," kagome said  
  
Not tonight, Tomorrow," Kouga answered   
  
"Good," Atria said  
  
She started to walk into the castle  
  
"Oh and thanks, I think," She said and walked in.  
  
"Well that's gratitude," Inuyasha said  
  
"Hey, don't," kagome said  
  
"Yeah. What would you do if you were cut all over and then dropped in salt water," Sango said  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said  
  
He went after atria to keep an eye on her.  
  
Atria staggered into the room she knew so well. They had apparently cleaned the blood up. She leaned against the wall just to the side of the door. She saw Inuyasha stop just out side the room. She slid down the wall into a sitting position.  
  
"He knows," Atria sighed  
  
"Knows what," Inuyasha asked  
  
"About dad," She sighed  
  
Inuyasha walked over to her and crouched down next to her.   
  
"I'm sorry," She said, "I know how much Kagome means to you. So I made sure he took out his anger on me. It I could've withstood more of the tainted shard he wouldn't have caught her."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to hug Atria, but he wasn't sure if she'd let him. He looked at her and saw tears.  
  
"GAH, crying again," She said, "I am weak."  
  
Inuyasha growled  
  
"That's not you talking. That's Naraku. He has done damage. Maybe it can be repaired," Inuyasha said  
  
"Is...Is Shelani alright," Atria asked  
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask. She's worried, but fine," Kagome said from the door way.  
  
Atria just sat there tears silently falling. She opened her mouth to apologize.  
  
"No. it's not your fault what Naraku does. He makes his own decisions, It is I who should apologize, because of what you went through so I wouldn't have to," Kagome said  
  
"But I was the reason you guys were even here," Aria protested  
  
"Listen. I'm not gonna fight with you. you are just as strong as Inuyasha so don't say your weak. Heck you did the one thing no one else could. You made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stop fighting," Kagome said  
  
"Hey come on. Let's leave this behind us. The was the past. We'll make sure you never have to revisit it unnecessarily," Kagome said  
  
She walked over and hugged Atria gingerly. She looked in Atria's eyes and sighed  
  
"Inuyasha maybe you can talk some sense into her," Kagome said  
  
Kagome walked away.  
  
A few minutes later yelling could be heard clearly. Kouga braved the fury to see what was going on. A few seconds later he came back with his tail between his legs.  
  
"That bad, Huh," Miroku said  
  
Kouga just nodded. Atria came walking down the hall.   
  
'No, not walking, stomping,' Miroku thought  
  
Kouga whimpered and cowered behind Miroku. Miroku sighed. Epic on the other had thought Atria needed a hug. Before Miroku could even breath Epic was lying in a patch of shattered glass outside. Miroku noticed that Atria didn't seem to care that she had just thrown Epic through a window.  
  
"Don't," Was all Atria said  
  
She left and a second later Inuyasha stormed out looking for her.  
  
"Where," He asked  
  
Miroku just pointed. Kouga stayed hidden behind him. Shortly Miroku heard yelling then crashing. he left Kouga behind to see what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Get back here," Inuyasha yelled  
  
Atria ignored him as she walked away.  
  
"Now!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Miroku an outside just as Atria turned around. Miroku took a step back from the look on her face. Her teeth were bared and her eyes red. She held her bow in her right hand. She growled at Inuyasha, as if daring him to stop her. She turned away and started walking again. Inuyasha tackled her. She kicked him off and dropped her bow. She growled at Inuyasha.  
  
"What is this about."  
  
Miroku jumped. He hadn't noticed Sesshomaru come up behind him. He recovered quickly and shrugged.  
  
"No idea," Miroku said  
  
"I suggest we find out," Sesshomaru said 


	21. Sibling Rivalry

*wow I just keep adding new character. The next one I Ballzmon. of Baal for short you might like him. Again another creation of a friends but I technically own him. once again Baal not the friend*  
  
Part 21 Sibling Rivalry  
  
"Kouga take Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said  
  
"But," Kouga protested, He knew he shouldn't have come outside.  
  
"Would you rather take Atria," Sesshomaru asked amused  
  
"No, but..." Kouga said  
  
"Would you rather they tear each other apart?" Sesshomaru asked  
  
Kouga looked at them. Atria had launched herself at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had dodged. they were at a stalemate. A very dangerous Stalemate.  
  
Sesshomaru shoved Kouga towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked up to atria and grabbed her arms. He held them behind her. She struggled against him. He had to tighten his grip and brace himself. She kicked and hollered. Kouga was having trouble getting Inuyasha to calm down.   
  
Atria finally stopped struggling. She was tense. Sesshomaru released her and she jerked her arms away.  
  
"What is this about?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Atria crossed her arms and sat down with a thump.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked  
  
"She's being a stubborn idiot," Inuyasha said  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. Kouga was confused  
  
"All that viciousness over that," Kouga asked  
  
"No, she wants to leave again," Inuaysha said exasperated  
  
"So?" Kouga asked  
  
Inuyasha sighed loudly. He threw his hands up in exasperation  
  
"Kouga just don' bother," Atria said  
  
"Oh. now She's being nice," Inuyasha said  
  
"Shut up," Atria said  
  
She jumped to her feet with her hands as fist at her side.  
  
"What. Got a problem with me?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah," Atria yelled  
  
"Well your being and idiot," Inuyasha yelled back  
  
"So what does it matter to you," Atria yelled  
  
Sesshomaru readied himself  
  
"Kagome," Kouga Yelled  
  
Both Inuyasha and Atria ignored him.  
  
"I don' want to have to rescue you again," Inuyasha yelled  
  
"You didn't have to this time," Atria yelled back  
  
Kagome came running. She saw Kouga trying to restrain Inuyasha. Atria started to attack. She got yanked back by Sesshomaru. Kouga caught sight of Kagome.  
  
"A little help please," He said  
  
"SIT!" kagome yelled  
  
Kouga got out of the way before he was slammed down with Inuyasha  
  
"Hey! Stay out of this!" Inuyasha said  
  
"What's going on. I just left you guys a minute ago," kagome said  
  
"She wants to leave again!" Inuyasha said  
  
"What does it matter if I do. Why do you care?" Atria said angrily  
  
"Fine I don't care. Do what you want, but the last time you left you endangered us all," Inuyasha said   
  
He ignored the gasp from Kagome.  
  
"You told us that he always finds you. So how else can we protect ourselves if not by keeping you where we can see you," Inuyasha said  
  
Kouga looked from Inuyasha to atria and frantically tried to get Inuyasha's attention, but Inuyasha was caught up in rage.  
  
"Never mind. Feh, worthless and Stupid," Inuyasha said  
  
At his last statement silence fell completely. Atria stopped struggling and stood still. Her arms fell to her side once Sesshomaru let go. It suddenly dawned on Inuyasha what he had just said  
  
"I...," he started  
  
"No. Don't bother. Your right. All I ever do is endanger you. It's pointless for me to bother hiding from Naraku. I'm just another worthless creature in the world. Your right Inuyasha. Thank you for telling me the truth," Atria said quietly.  
  
Her words hit Inuyasha like a dagger to the heart. She started o pick up her bow, but decided against it. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged if off. She dropped her sword and her flute. She ran towards the setting sun. Kagome was going to sit Inuyasha into next week but the look on his face told her that he had been punished enough.  
  
"Inuyasha," kagome said  
  
"I-I didn't mean it," He said  
  
"I know. We should go after her. Before Naraku finds her. She won't fight him as she is," Kagome said  
  
Shelani came running up to Kagome.  
  
"Um, that way," Kagome said pointing the direction Atria had gone  
  
They still weren't used to Shelani talking to them. Shelani went over the flute on the ground. She picked it up in her mouth and flew after Atria.  
  
"Come on let's go," Inuyasha said impatiently  
  
Atria stopped running shortly after dark. She stopped and hugged herself. She still stung from Inuyasha had said. She started walking again  
  
"I guess I'm alone," She said sadly, "Even Inuyasha doesn't want me anymore."  
  
She heard a noise behind her. She looked around slowly and saw Shelani come running towards her. She dropped something at Atria's feet.  
  
"No. I will not call them," Atria told her  
  
Atria felt sadness and loneliness creep in.  
  
"So what. It was like this before," Atria told her  
  
Shelani shook her head.  
  
Your right," Atria said sitting down, "Before there was still hope they would remember and want me."   
  
Atria fingered the flute. The words Inuyasha said came flooding back. She dropped it and stood up.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I know where I'm not wanted. An Inuyasha made it very clear that I was just a stupid girl he felt obliged to protect," Atria said her voice getting louder as she talked.  
  
She stood there shaking.  
  
"All I've ever done is cause trouble. I got kagome captured, and practically handed the jewel to Naraku," Atria said, "I guess I am worthless."  
  
"No your not," A voice said behind her.  
  
Atria whirled around. Behind her was a fox demon. Atria sighed and sat down.  
  
"If you here to return me, go ahead," She said  
  
"Wow putting up such a fight aren't we sarcastically  
  
"Why bother," She said  
  
"Although it's tempting I'm not here to return you. Though I am here for you. I'm told your Inuyasha's kin," he said  
  
"Yeah so," Atria said  
  
"I need to find him," He said  
  
"That way," Atria said pointing the way she had come  
  
The demon sat next to her.  
  
"What did he do to you," He asked  
  
"Nothing. Now if you not her to either kill or capture me, please go away," Atria said  
  
"I know your name. I think it only fair you know mine. I'm Baalzmon. Call me Baal for short," ha said as he held out his hand.  
  
"okay your lying what did he do to you," Baal asked  
  
Atria stood up  
  
"For the final time he did nothing to me. Now leave me alone," Atria said  
  
She walked away. Baal looked confused. He shrugged and stood up. He saw her flute and picked it up. The black furry thing trotted over to him. Baal offered the flute to it and it took it gingerly. It then ran after Atria.  
  
"Oh well," Baal sighed  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't stop. He had to fine her. She had left everything behind. He had seen the look in her eyes. He had been the final straw. She was broken.  
  
"I didn't mean it," Inuyasha said  
  
"I know. It's okay. Naraku hurt her badly. It wouldn't have mattered otherwise," Kagome said  
  
"Inuyasha we know you didn't mean it. You were angry. We hear you say that all the time. Unfortunately Atria has been treated badly by Naraku. She was always told she was worthless no doubt. And not realizing you weren't being serious she took it to heart," Miroku said  
  
"That's why we have to find her. If Naraku does he'll have to do nothing but take her," Inuyasha said  
  
'I don't think I could stand seeing her like that again,' He thought  
  
He pushed himself harder and he ran faster. He didn't see the figure in time to avoid it. He ran smack into it. They tumbled over a few times then stopped. Inuyasha picked himself up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Hey watch it," the other guy said  
  
Inuyasha picked up Atria's scent on him. He grabbed the guy.  
  
"Where is she," Inuyasha asked  
  
"Depends," the guy said  
  
"On what," Inuyasha demanded  
  
"On whether or not you actually did something to her or not," the guys replied  
  
Inuyasha let go and walked away.  
  
"Okay. Yep they're related," they guy said  
  
Kagome jumped down off of Kirara and approached him. The guy turned and saw her. Then he saw Shippo on her shoulder. Shippo was looking at him funny.  
  
"Shippo!" the guy cried  
  
Shippo was to happy to explain it very well. So the guy did.  
  
"First call me Baal. Second I'm basically the only family Shippo's got left," Baal said  
  
"Shippo has family left," Kagome said  
  
Shippo just sat there in a happy daze.  
  
"Yes, I'm his uncle," Baal said  
  
"Wow," Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Can we go now?"  
  
"Oh yeah Atria. Yes! we need to," Kagome said  
  
"May I ask what happened," Baal said  
  
"No!!" Inuyasha said  
  
"Okay," Baal said, "She went that way."  
  
"You saw her and let her go. In the state she was in," Inuyasha growled  
  
"Yeah I didn't really have much of a choice. She has a flute and a furry creature," Baal said  
  
"You idiot!!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Hey, she wouldn't have been like that if you hadn't done something to her," Baal said calmly  
  
"Fine then. Now can we find her please," Inuyasha asked  
  
"yes, Alright," Baal said  
  
Atria wandered aimlessly  
  
'Wonder who'll find me first,' she thought  
  
She discovered a boulder and sat on it. She sighed and looked around. She had no idea where she was nor did she care. She felt Shelani come up behind her.  
  
"Why bother," Atria said  
  
Shelani sat next to her. She rubbed her head on Atria's arm. Atria instinctively started petting. Atria sighed again. She didn't bother staying alert. She closed her ears and ignored her nose. She decided to find a place to sleep. She got up ignoring Shelani's insistent pictures. She walked a little further. She came to a village. She decided that the easiest way to do it would be human. She changed and was suddenly grabbed from behind. 


	22. Breaking the Spell

centerPart 22 Breaking the spell/center  
  
"Who are you and why are you here," a voice said behind her.  
  
Atria just stood there.. She didn't resist when he drug her down to the village. He threw her in a hut. Atria turned and saw a monk standing there. She didn't bother to pick herself up. She just lay there like a thrown doll.  
  
"What are you," the monk asked  
  
"Worthless," She said  
  
The monk dropped his staff. He just stood there surprised. She just lay there. Her senses were dulled so she didn't have to waste energy ignoring them. She fell asleep there.  
  
She was shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw the monk in front of her. He was worried, although she couldn't figure out why.  
  
"You sleep like your dead," he said  
  
Atria just stared at him. He released her.  
  
"Now will you tell me who you are," the monk asked  
  
"Doesn't matter," Atria said  
  
"How can you not matter. You can become fully human at will. That's powerful," He said  
  
"Good. Then destroy me," She said  
  
"Why would I," the monk said startled  
  
He stopped speaking when he saw her lifeless eyes. He frowned and left. Atria figured there was nothing else to do but sleep so she did. Once again she was shaken awake. This time by Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did not mean it. I'm just so used to kagome I didn't think about what I said," Inuyasha said  
  
Atria just looked at the wall. Inuyasha sighed and sat down.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" he asked  
  
"For what?" She said, "For telling me the truth or for saying it so late."  
  
"It's not the truth. Please remember before when we played together," Inuyasha said  
  
Atria just laid there. She closed her eyes  
  
"Please don't ignore me," Inuyasha said  
  
Her eyes opened. She still would not look at him. Sesshomaru came in.  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Sesshomaru said  
  
Atria just laid there. Inuyasha picked up on what Sesshomaru was doing.  
  
'trying to get her angry,' he thought  
  
"You know by acting this way you're agreeing with Naraku," Inuyasha said  
  
"And by agreeing with Naraku you're allying yourself with him," Sesshomaru said  
  
"Thus we need to destroy you," Inuyasha said  
  
Hope hit Inuyasha's eyes when she sat up. Instead of doing anything useful she pulled another shard out of her wrist.  
  
"Take this first," She said  
  
She laid back down. Inuyasha was actually angry no.  
  
"You know I'm not sure we share the same father. Your to weak for your father to be ours. He must've been a Hanyou, too. Not a demon," Inuyasha said  
  
"You give up to easily for you to even be remotely related to me," Inuyasha yelled  
  
Sesshomaru saw some life come back into her eyes. She frowned as Inuyasha continued  
  
"And your mother was no great priestess. Probably just a lowly farmer. No affiliation to anything but dirt," Inuyasha said  
  
Inuyasha emphasized the word dirt. then he got hit.  
  
"Oof," Inuyasha said  
  
It was Sesshomaru who punched him. Sesshomaru tsked at him saying he had gone to far. Inuyasha saw Atria crying. She got up and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered in his ear  
  
"I did nothing," Inuyasha said  
  
"you brought me back," She said  
  
Sesshomaru left them to tell the others.  
  
Baal wandered around the town. As a kitsune he kinda stuck out, but he had long since gotten over it. Shippo was on his shoulder. Shippo was telling Baal about how he wound up with Kagome.  
  
"And then she said I could stay with her," Shippo finished  
  
"Seems I owe Kagome a debt of gratitude," Baal said  
  
"Yeah I guess," Shippo said  
  
Sesshomaru walked past them and mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Baal asked  
  
"he said Atria's Back," Shippo said  
  
"All that from 'Mm Mmm Mm'?" Baal asked  
  
Shippo shrugged. Baal ruffled his hair. Then set him on the ground.  
  
"you should go see her," Baal said  
  
"Kay," Shippo said  
  
Shippo ran towards the hut where Atria and Inuyasha were. Baal went to find kagome. She was sitting with Sango by a pond just on the edge of town  
  
"Kagome," Baal called  
  
"Hmm," She answered  
  
"I would like to thank you for taking care of Shippo," He said  
  
"No problem," kagome said  
  
"If you don't mind may I join your group?" Baal asked  
  
"Sure. Shippo would love that," Kagome said  
  
"Thank you. Now that I've found him I wish not to let him go," Baal said as he nodded his appreciation.  
  
Atria had asked to be alone. Inuyasha stayed close by though.  
  
'Not sure if she could do a relapse,' He thought  
  
He stayed outside the door. He heard her talking. At one point he peeked in and saw her talking to herself  
  
'Hm,' Inuyasha thought  
  
He settled back in  
  
Atria was trying to figure out what to do. How could she fool Naraku again.  
  
"Who is Baal? Where the heck did they find the other guy?" She asked  
  
"Well lets see. Baal said something about finding Inuyasha. He doesn't help Naraku but he is a demon. So he might be after the jewel, But .....agh it doesn't make sense," She said  
  
She paced back and forth. Inuyasha poked his head in.  
  
"I'm fine," She said without looking  
  
He went back to his post. Atria continued as her ears twitched.  
  
"so he's not with Naraku but he's not exactly after the jewel shards. Darn it where does it fit," She growled  
  
There was a knock on the wall by the door.  
  
"Yes," Atria said  
  
Shippo bound in, Hugged her and then left  
  
"Eh?" Atria said  
  
"Anyway, why doesn't ... wait a second. Hey Baal looks like....Oh. God I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see it before," Atria said  
  
She stuck her head out the door.  
  
"Shelani!" Atria yelled startling Inuyasha  
  
She smiled at him and went back inside. Shelani came in a minute later followed by Epic. He immediately hugged her.  
  
"Eh?" Atria said, "What are you doing?"  
  
Epic released her  
  
"nothing why," he asked  
  
"Good go away," Atria said  
  
He looked hurt, but he left. Atria looked at Shelani and picked her up.  
  
"well I do believe you know what I need," Atria said  
  
Shelani nodded. She jumped down and left. A second later she was back with the flute.  
  
"Thank you," Atria said  
  
"Now I need to figure out how I'm going do this. I have to fool him and everyone else. Hmmm... Oh I know. Shelani come here," Atria said  
  
Atria picked up Shelani and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Got it?" Atria asked  
  
Shelani nodded  
  
"Good let's go," Atria said  
  
Inuyasha was knocked over when atria ran past him.  
  
"Hey wait a minute," Inuyasha yelled  
  
Atria stopped a few yards away.  
  
"What," Atria said impatiently  
  
"Where are you going," Inuyasha said  
  
"I'm going to get back at Naraku," Atria said  
  
"What??" He said  
  
"Yeah it's a simple plane," Atria said  
  
'but you won't like it,' she thought  
  
"Shelani will stay with you while I go get what I need okay. I wanted you to tell everyone else, okay," Atria said, "be back."  
  
Before Inuyasha could answer she headed off. Inuyasha grumbled something and walked back to the villager.  
  
As she ran she ran through the plan in her head.  
  
'Okay I need to find him and convince him to at least give me a tainted shard. Then he'll hopefully be confident enough to let me bring them to him. Then I'll....," She thought  
  
She couldn't finish the plan because she ran into a barrier.  
  
"ouch," She said rubbing her nose  
  
She looked around  
  
"What the heck," she said quietly  
  
"Your trapped," A voice said  
  
Atria whirled around to see Kikyo standing there.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Atria asked  
  
Kikyo didn't answer. Atria sighed and sat down  
  
"It's Inuyasha isn't it," Atria said  
  
The look on Kikyo's face answered Atria.  
  
"Fine. what's gonna happen now," Atria said  
  
"I will be rid of you," Kikyo said  
  
Atria shrugged and continued with her plan.  
  
'Then I'll... what will I do then? I guess just go with the flow. I should be fine with the jewel shard as long as I don't change to full demon. Which hopefully won't be soon. Since I've been to the future the whole cycle has been messed up,' she thought  
  
She heard a noise somewhere behind her. She utterly ignored it, because of the barrier she could do nothing about it. She continued to contemplate her plan.  
  
"Well, have you given up so easily," A voice behind her said  
  
"no, but I have decided to join you," She said, "If you'll have me."  
  
She faced Naraku. She forced herself to hide her disappointment. She could tell it was a puppet. From the corner of her eye Atria saw Kikyo look at her in shock. Kikyo quickly regained her composure and then left. The barrier faded then broke. Atria looked at Naraku  
  
"So," she said  
  
"Turn," Was his command  
  
She obliged and felt the familiar sharp pain in the middle of her back. Then a wave of energy washed over her. She turned and knelt before him.  
  
"your orders, mast," She said  
  
He just examined her with a slight smile. He turned his back to her and she had to fight the urge to kill him now.  
  
"If I may master," She said rising  
  
When Naraku looked at her she continued.  
  
"I know exactly where they are and they trust me so..." Atria began.  
  
"So you can bring them hare and Betray Naraku," Kagura said behind her.  
  
Atria stood there silently trying to contain her utter hatred. When she was sure it wouldn't show in her voice she continued.  
  
"SO I could lead them here to be destroyed," She said ignoring Kagura  
  
Naraku turned back to her.  
  
"And you would destroy them?" Naraku said  
  
"If I could gladly," She said  
  
At Naraku's expression she continued.  
  
"I hold no Illusions of what I'm capable of. Even with jewel shards I am not powerful enough to defeat four demons and a Hanyou. By myself anyway."  
  
Kagura laughed behind her. Atria ignored her.  
  
"very well. you will lure them to a cavern while Kagura rounds up a large group of demons as aides. Kagura you will fight beside her," Naraku said  
  
At Kagura's sound of protest Atria turned to her.  
  
"I will need help. I am not capable of defeating them all. not by myself. With your aid I am sure we can," Atria said  
  
Kagura perked up at the thought that she was more powerful than Atria.  
  
"Very well. I will aid you," Kagura said as she left  
  
"Well done," Naraku said after she had left  
  
"I learn from the best, master," Atria said  
  
With a bow he left running towards the village and imminent doom if all was not going as planned.  
  
Inuyasha was exasperated at the little beast that Atria had left behind.  
  
"You should've told us her plan earlier," He yelled  
  
Shelani's ears went back and she growled at him. Then she turned her attention to her paws.  
  
"Don't worry Shelani. He's just worried about her. that's all," Shippo said to her quietly.  
  
He was answered by a lick on the nose. He rubbed it as he laughed. Inuyasha faced him.  
  
"This is no laughing matter. The last time we found her with Naraku she was barely alive!" he shouted  
  
"I believe it ended a little differently this time," Atria said as she came out from behind a building.  
  
Inuyasha did a thorough examination of her.  
  
"She has a shard," kagome said  
  
Atria didn't look surprised  
  
"Yes and that's the reason he now trusts me," Atria said  
  
"Your creature is being difficult," Inuyasha said  
  
"She was supposed to be," Atria said flatly  
  
Inuyasha just ignored her statement then started to tie into her.  
  
"What do you think you were doing," Inuyasha said when he was done  
  
At first Atria just stood there dazed from the massive reprimand she had just received then she waved him off.  
  
"There is not much time. I'm to lead you to a cavern to be destroyed," She paused as she held a hand up to stop protests, " You won't, but not because you'll know about it, but because Kagura is a poor judge of character," She finished  
  
"Huh," Miroku asked  
  
"She is entrusted with finding enough demons to defeat you. Because I gave her an inflated sense of importantly she won't bring many thinking she's enough.  
  
"Oh, okay," Miroku said still confused  
  
Atria sighed. She looked at the sky as if to ask 'why?'.  
  
"never mind just remember one thing. This shard can not be removed," she muttered something else then continued, "SO it's tainted and staying that way till I think it's safe to remove. So from this point on I am not completely trust worthy," She said  
  
After they had all nodded their understanding she took a deep breath and forced herself to say the next part.  
  
"If I should happen to begin my change to demon," She started catching their attention, "You will have to be very careful.  
  
She almost lost her control on her emotions but they stayed as she continued.  
  
"I will not know you. I will be...," She paused  
  
"What?" kagome asked  
  
"It would be best if you just killed me at that point," Atria said turning away.  
  
She started to walk away then stopped and she turned.  
  
"you all know the plan. I'm the only glitch. I've told you how to fix it if it happens. now time is up let's go," She said  
  
Inuyasha was the last to follow. He was the last to get over the shock of what she'd said.  
  
'Unfortunately I'd never be able to carry it out,' he thought  
  
He'd never be able to kill her. He hoped he wasn't faced with that choice.  
  
They reached the cavern shortly after Kagura did. As Atria expected she'd brought fewer demons then she should've. Atria saw Naraku on a ledge over looking the big flat surface of the cavern. She choose that moment to abandon the group. She jumped up and landed next to Naraku. She turned and saw surprise on their faces slowly turn to anger.  
  
'Good acting,' She thought  
  
She felt a twinge in her stomach. She tried to ignore it thinking it was nerves. She turned and knelt next to Naraku.  
  
"I have delivered them," she said  
  
"Very well. Now destroy them," He said  
  
She nodded ad did a back flip off the ledge. Halfway down she felt another twinge. She landed and smiled at Inuyasha evilly.  
  
'Don't give it away! Do not let him know what's happening! And dear god don't let that mean what I think it does,' She thought  
  
She strode up to Kagura with confidence she didn't feel. Her face was calm which she wasn't. She nodded at Kagura and turned back towards Inuyasha. She smirked.  
  
'Okay Inuyasha don't over do it,' She thought  
  
Inuyasha had a hurt look in his eyes. His face, though, showed anger  
  
"What's this about," Kouga said  
  
When Atria looked at Kagura the wind sorceress started to explain.  
  
"You see. your Friend here, has decided to be smart," At that Atria's stomach twisted again, "And join the winning side. She has lead you to your deaths," Kagura said  
  
The look of pain in Inuyasha's eyes was a little too real and Atria found it hard to speak. 


	23. Uncontrolled Fury

centerPart 23 Uncontrolled Fury/center  
  
She caught herself before it was too late and forced herself to remain calm.  
  
"Inuyasha. Have you nothing to say," Kagura said  
  
Inuyasha's eyes switched from Atria to Kagura. He growled at her.  
  
"Oh dear. I believe your family doesn't want you anymore," Kagura said  
  
Atria never removed her eyes from Inuyasha's face. She was looking of a sign. Any sign that he was just acting. her stomach was in knots. Then she saw it and she instantly felt better. The twitch of his ear towards her gave her the sign. She straightened and turned her back on them.  
  
"Well then I don't want them either," Atria said, "Would you take care of them Kagura. All of them, but Inuyasha."  
  
Atria saw Kagura nod out of the corner of her eye. Atria turned and started to say something, but before she could even open her mouth a wave of nausea and evil washed over her. She could see nothing but a dim light in front of her. She didn't move a single muscle. Her vision finally cleared. She saw Kagura and the demons fighting the others. They only ones not fighting were Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.  
  
Earlier she had asked that Sesshomaru protect kagome. She had also asked, in private, that, if she did turn demon, Sesshomaru would kill her before she went to far. Atria had known that Inuyasha would never be able to kill her. She could only hope Sesshomaru was able to.  
  
Inuyasha was staring at her. Anger still stood on his face, but his eyes showed understanding. He knew she had to do this. He also knew that she didn't want to. Atria's eyes widened a moment and she hissed in breath.  
  
Pain suddenly exploded in her head. She felt her knees hit the ground. Her vision blurred and she could no longer see. She raised her hands to her head. She had to fight it. She struggled within herself. The demon screaming to be let out. She tried to build a barrier around it to trap it within her. She knew it was a losing battle but she had to try. She kept on fighting for a minute more. Then she was overwhelmed. She had lost. Pain washed over her and then she was no longer in control.  
  
Inuyasha saw her stand back up. Her eyes were completely red. He stepped back knowing what that meant. Atria smiled at him and advanced. Up on the ledge Naraku laughed. He could hardly hide his amusement. Inuyasha paused a moment. Atria saw this and attacked. She jumped and landed right in front him. Inuyasha stumbled backwards. He would not draw Tetsusaiga against her, but that left him with little to do otherwise. He jumped backwards. He knew he'd have to fight her, but he wanted to prolong it. Inuyasha ran through the battle drawing Atria after him.  
  
His plan worked partly. She was delayed, but only long enough for her to destroy a few demons. At Kagura's shriek of outrage Atria turned. With a look of utter hate Atria stalked towards Kagura. Kagura, recognizing the situation, quickly made herself scarce. Atria growled and turned back to Inuyasha. He was fighting off three demons that had decided to be stupid. Before he could even think about drawing his sword, Atria quickly dispatched them.  
  
At this point Inuyasha had an idea. He lead Atria back into the group of attacking demons. with out Kagura to command them they were attacking each other. When Inuyasha ran through they stopped, but when Atria ran through they attacked her. Inuyasha looked back, but quickly went to converse with the others. They had almost worked out a plan when a movement caught Inuyasha's eye. he turned and saw Atria  
  
She was covered head to toe in blood. She was grinning evilly and advancing on them. The other demons were dead.  
  
"you know what to do," Inuyasha yelled  
  
He ran away from Kagome and them drawing Atria's attention. Atria ran and jumped, landing in front of him. She slammed her fist into his chest. He flew backwards and landed a few feet from colliding into a wall. He quickly got back up. He realized that she was acting exactly like he did when he was full demon. She wouldn't feel any pain and she wouldn't give up till she died. Inuyasha made a quick decision and then he attacked  
  
He was too slow, because Atria caught him by the shoulders and threw him behind her. This time he did slam into the wall, upside down. Atria grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. The next thing Inuyasha knew he was falling backwards and Kouga wa in front of him. Kouga had ran into Atria throwing her into the cavern wall. Effectively preventing her from killing Inuyasha. Atria picked herself up and glared at Kouga. She jumped at him and knocked him off his feet. He quickly crawled out of the way as Epic took his turn.   
  
Epic came up behind Atria and restrained her arms. Atria went limp and slipped out of his grasp. She came back up and racked her claws across his arm. She grabbed Epic's wrist and pulled him towards her. He struggled against her grasp as she smiled. Her other hand was poised to tear out his throat. She went flying again. This time Kouga kept a hold of her.  
  
Kouga kept running. He jerked her along. Suddenly he yelped and released her. Atria had dug her claws into his hand. Atria tumbled into the middle of the cavern. She stood up and looked around. When her gaze landed on Kagome her smile faded. She started towards her. She jumped back as Kagome released an arrow. The arrow landed right in front of her, releasing a bright flash of light. Atria, being the closet, had to shield her eyes. As soon as the flash died she ran at Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and quickly removed her from Atria's path.   
  
Baal intercepted her. He kicked her feet out from under her and sent her rolling into a wall. She slowly got up and walked towards him. He didn't realize until to late what she was going to do. She flipped over him and sliced at his back. He fell forward as he felt the pain between his shoulders. Atria was distracted from killing Baal by Miroku. He had run past and smacked her with his staff. Sango threw her boomerang and caught Atria in the side. The result was that Atria was not only sent flying, but she was thrown into Kouga.  
  
Grabbing the closest annoyance at hand, which happened to be Kouga, she threw him at Sango effectively knocking them both out briefly. Epic started circling her. Every now and then he'd stop and hit her. Eventually she just reached out and caught him by his wrist. She sunk her claws in and drew blood. She dropped his wrist and threw him at Baal. Inuyasha slashed at her arm to draw her attention to him. She turned and grabbed his arm. He shook off her grasp and jumped away. As he jumped Atria grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground face first. He got up and was immediately grabbed by his hair. Atria jerked his head back and then let go. She kicked him over onto his other side. Before Inuyasha could do anything she was holding him up by the front of his shirt. She was about to rip his throat out when she paused.  
  
Kagome was watching horrified at what Atria was doing. Shortly after Sesshomaru had moved her she had an idea. She took aim at Naraku. When she finally released her arrow Atria was about to kill Inuyasha.. Kagome's arrow struck true and killed the puppet Naraku. Kagome looked back just as the jewel popped out of Atria's back.  
  
Atria dropped Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw her return to normal. She changed back to Hanyou. Inuyasha picked himself up. He saw Atria looking at him in confusion. Then she saw her hands. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees. She stared at her hands. Tears running silently down her blood and dirt stained face.  
  
'What have I done,' she thought, 'No, not again.'  
  
She jumped to her feet and looked around frantically. Kouga was helping Sango up. Miroku was checking on Epic and Shippo was Checking Baal. Kagome had run over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was looking anywhere but at her. Atria looked at her hands once more. She could smell their blood.  
  
"No," She said quietly, "Not again."  
  
She took one more look around then ran from the cavern. Kouga, being the least hurt and occupied, followed her.  
  
Kouga had lost her trail easily. The blood she wore covered her scent. He found her standing waist deep in a river. He watched as she dunked herself to remove the blood. Doing that revealed the panic on her face and the wounds she had received. She started frantically scrubbing her hands. He walked to the edge of the water. She noticed him and looked at him. Her eyes pleading.  
  
"I can't get it off," She said  
  
She turned back to her hands continuing to scrub them. When she slipped in the current he decided that was enough. He waded into the icy waters and grabbed her wrist. She tried to Jerk out of his grasp. He held on and drug her to shore. She fell to her knees and resumed staring at her hands. Kouga noticed she was shivering. He knelt in front of her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to get warmth back in them. She suddenly leaned into him. She buried her face in his chest. Her hands were fists beside her head  
  
Catching Kouga off balance he fell backwards. He was unsure of what to do till he felt wetness. He realized she was crying. He noticed that Shelani had appeared. With a little prompting he put his arms around Atria.  
  
When he had first met Atria he was instantly reminded of Ayame. He never really understood why she reminded him of Ayame. He had felt a great need to protect her. At this moment Atria greatly reminded him of a child who lost her family. Kouga squeezed her a little and she kept crying.  
  
A few minutes later Kouga noticed she was no longer crying. Shelani told him that she had trusted him enough to go to sleep.  
  
"You or her," Kouga asked  
  
Shelani replied that she had trusted him enough t put Atria to sleep. Shelani said this in pictures though not words.  
  
"I am honored you would trust me," Kouga said as he picked atria up.  
  
When he picked her up she adjusted letting her back rest against his arm. Her head was now on his shoulder like a child to tired to walk to bed. He carried her back to the cavern. She woke up enough to stumble over to Kirara, with Shelani's guidance, and fell back asleep curled up next to the big version of Kirara. 


	24. Missing Memories

center Part 24 Missing Memories/center  
  
*Dream*  
  
A teenage Atria stood in the middle of a room. There was a happy family in front of her. They had taken her in. A sudden shift had her standing in the middle of the same room. There was blood everywhere and the families bodies lying at her feet. Her claws were covered in blood. She heard the sound of Naraku laughing. She jammed her hands over her ears screaming.  
  
*Present*  
  
Atria woke to find Inuyasha looking concerned over her. She realized she had actually been screaming. She groaned softly as she sat up. Kirara nuzzled her.  
  
"Is ever-," Atria started  
  
"Everyone's fine," Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"The real question is are you," Kouga asked  
  
"No, I'm not," Atria said, "I had swore this wouldn't happen again and yet it did."  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked. He looked at Kouga who just shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean again?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Well, shortly after my disguise failed I escaped. I stayed out so long I thought maybe Naraku didn't want me anymore. After a few weeks a family adopted me. For a few months I was happy. I had a family. They didn't care what I was. Then one night I lost control. I came too and then dead. Blood..," Atria said  
  
She shook her head trying unsuccessfully to remove the image.  
  
"there was blood everywhere and on my hands. I ran and ran straight into Naraku. He told me what I had done and why. He had used a tainted shard and controlled me. After that I learned quickly how to combat a shards effects," Atria said  
  
Inuyasha could do nothing. Kouga was staring at nothing.  
  
"Since ten I have gotten close to no one. Because of that I trusted No one. Then I met you. My brother. I wanted so badly to trust you. To have a family again. So I fell. I let myself slip and my barrier broke. This is what I caused. If I had just left when I should've non of this would've happened," Atria said starting to cry again.  
  
Inuyasha brushed a tear from her cheek.  
  
"if you had left he still would've found a way-," he began  
  
"See that's just it. If I hadn't found you guys in the first place he would've only hurt me. He's been doing that for 53 years. That I could stand. But this," Atria said interrupting him  
  
"Shh. Nothing can change it now," Kagome said coming up to them  
  
Atria would not meet her eyes.  
  
"Besides Inuyasha. It's obvious that if this ever happens again. I'll end up killing one of you. And you don't have the sense to kill me," Atria said trying to stand up.  
  
She stood up and stumbled forward into Kouga. He caught her and sat her back down. She refused to look them in the eye.  
  
"If you would quit running off you'd notice that we are here because we care," Inuyasha said forcing her to make eye contact, "We care about what happened to you. Plus whenever you run off on your own something happens."  
  
When Atria started to protest kagome shushed her.  
  
"I've noticed you've been on your own long enough to come to think you don't really need help, but you must know you do. Just look around. Everyone in this cavern, well alive anyway, was here to help you," Kagome said  
  
Atria muttered something that even Inuyasha didn't catch  
  
"Hmm," Kagome asked  
  
"I said Feh, looks like I have no choice," Atria said, "Seeing as I'm surround and out numbered."  
  
Kagome laughed  
  
"You act more like you brothers everyday. Maybe you shouldn't be here. Some of their bad traits might rub off on you," Kagome said, at the look of Hope in Atria's eyes she added, "Just kidding."  
  
Atria wiped her face. Her look of pain turned to one of disgust. She tried to stand up again, but Kouga put a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down.  
  
"Hey!" Atria said  
  
"Look. We both know your hurt. So unless you wanna have a few more bumps go back to sleep," Kouga said  
  
"but I'm-," She started to say but stopped  
  
She turned to glare at Shelani who jumped as if she'd been stung. Shelani slunk behind Inuyasha and Kouga had to look away before he burst out laughing. Miroku called Kagome over to him and she was replaced by Sesshomaru who crouched in front of her. He took her chin in his hand and turned her head one way then another examining her.  
  
"GAH," Atria said as she shoved his hand away.  
  
"You people are annoying," She said  
  
Kouga took Shelani over to the other side of the cavern laughing.  
  
"Well I'll be watching," Inuyasha said  
  
Atria just Hrumphed. When Inuaysha had left she turned to look at Sesshomaru who promptly hugged her. Atria didn't know what to do. When he released her she noticed that no one else had seen it.  
  
"Um," She started  
  
Sesshomaru just stood up and walked away. Atria, now thoroughly confused, looked at Kirara who just nuzzled her  
  
"Oh, I see. You too Huh," Atria said  
  
When Kirara purred Atria threw her hands up in defeat. She instantly regretted that, because as her arms came back down she yelped and winced. She sighed and gave in to Shelani's mind nudges. Though not before making Shelani jump once more.  
  
"What are we gonna do now," Baal asked curiously  
  
"I actually thought you'd take Shippo and leave," Inuyasha said  
  
"Trying to get rid of me," Shippo cried  
  
"Shh. Keep it down," Kagome said pointing to Atria  
  
Atria had once again fallen asleep. At the moment she was curled up to Kouga, who had had the unfortunate luck to be the closest to Kirara earlier. Kirara had wanted to go for a run so she drug Kouga over to Atria for warmth. Inuyasha was constantly glaring at Kouga. Kouga was sitting still trying to ignore the looks. He sighed when Kirara came in, but instead of taking her place back she transformed into her smaller version and curled up in Sango's lap. Kouga had started to get up, but was stopped. Atria had grabbed his tail in her sleep. Inuyasha had to be held back from attacking Kouga by Miroku. Kagome was about to burst from not laughing. Kouga's face was bright red. He carefully tried to remove Atria's hand from his tail when she opened her eyes. She saw what she was holding.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," She said letting go and sitting up  
  
"feeling better?" Kagome asked  
  
"Depends," Atria replied  
  
"On," Kouga asked  
  
"On whether or not I'm allowed to stay awake for more than five minutes," Atria said giving Shelani another jolt.  
  
"I suppose," Kagome said, "You look better."  
  
"So why did you grab my tail," Kouga asked  
  
"Well, let's just say it was fluffy and it brushed my had," Atria said  
  
"What?" Kouga asked  
  
"What is there to eat," Atria asked avoiding the subject  
  
Kouga just stared at her while Kagome handed her a bowl of Ramen. Atria poked Kouga  
  
"Staring isn't nice," She said  
  
Inuyasha growled startling Atria. When she noticed what he was looking at she started to laugh.  
  
"Inuyasha you don't have to get all protective," Atria said between laughs," It's not like that. He's like another brother."  
  
Inuyasha Hrumphed, crossed his arms and looked away  
  
"Shelani show him what you saw earlier. No, don't give me that look I know it was you otherwise I would've walked back," Atria said  
  
Inuyasha's mind was filled with pictures. What he got from those pictures is that Kouga saw Atria as someone who needed protection like a child.  
  
"I'm not sure I agree with the child part, but the protection thing suits me just fine. He can keep his love for Ayame," Atria said  
  
Kouga was shocked. Shelani had told her that. Atria saw his reaction.  
  
"She doesn't do that often. Tell me I mean. She thought it would help calm me. At the moment your thoughts took my problems away," Atria said, "And she didn't need to tell what your thinking, because it's written plainly on your face."   
  
Kouga calmed down bit. Atria started eating as the others continued their conversation.  
  
"As I said earlier. What are WE going to do," Baal said  
  
"I guess what we've always been doing. Go after Naraku and the jewel Shards," Inuyasha said  
  
"My lord might I make a suggestion," Myouga said from Inuyasha's shoulder  
  
"What," Inuyasha asked  
  
"Perhaps we should go to Atria's mother's village," Myouga said  
  
At the mention of her mother Atria choked on the food she had in her mouth. She swallowed all the way and coughed a few times. Kouga patted her on the back a couple of times. Everyone was looking at her.  
  
"let's not," Atria said when she was done choking  
  
"Why not. Don't you want to know your real mother," Miroku asked  
  
"Yes, I do but..." Atria trailed off  
  
"Is there something else your not telling us," Sango asked  
  
"No, it's just," Atria said trailing off again  
  
Myouga jumped to her shoulder.  
  
"what is it that so frightens you about the village," Myouga said  
  
His answer was a flattening. he floated down to the ground  
  
"The village does not frighten me. It's...," atria said trailing off once again  
  
"What is it," Miroku asked  
  
"I don't want to talk about it okay," Atria said as she stood up angrily.  
  
She walked over to the far side of the cavern and sat with her back to them.  
  
"Poor girl," Myouga said, "My lord you should go talk to her."  
  
"No, give her time. She'll tell us," Sesshomaru said, "or rather she'll tell you. She seems oddly frightened of me."  
  
"As she should be, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said  
  
"Where'd you come from. I thought you were left behind," Kagome said  
  
"He was," Sesshomaru said as he looked at Jaken  
  
Jaken took the hint and shut up.  
  
"yes, I've noticed that," Miroku said  
  
"It's not that your frighten her. It's more like you remind her of her father," Shippo said, then added quickly, "Shelani told me."  
  
"She knew father," Inuyasha asked  
  
"For a short time. She must have an excellent memory for she would've still been a baby," Myouga said  
  
"Hmm," Sesshomaru said  
  
"Makes a but more sense. Oh, Shelani says the more she sees you the more she gets used to you and that incident earlier really threw atria," Miroku said, "What incident?"  
  
"Nothing," Sesshomaru said  
  
"You know I'm still not used to Shelani talking to us. Are you guys?" Kagome asked  
  
"what," Inuyasha asked  
  
"Nevermind," Kagome said  
  
"So what is this incident that Shelani mentioned," Miroku asked  
  
"So she sees me like father. Odd," Sesshomaru said as if Miroku never said anything  
  
Miroku poked Shelani to get her to tell him what she meant. Shelani yelped and batted at him. She walked over to Atria in a huff. Miroku sighed giving up. Atria looked at Shelani as she approached. She picked her up. She looked at then briefly, but when she saw Sesshomaru she quickly turned back. Sesshomaru frowned.  
  
"Something must be done about that," He said  
  
He got up and walked over to her. He stood next to her. Inuyasha strained his ears to hear then clearly.  
  
"Well," Kagome said  
  
"Shh," Inuyasha said  
  
they sat there in silence for a minuet waiting for Inuyasha to tell them. Inuyasha finally sighed.  
  
"Well," Miroku said  
  
"nothing," Inuyasha said  
  
"What do you mean nothing," Sango asked  
  
"I mean nothing. I heard nothing," Inuyasha said  
  
"So they're just over there not saying anything," Kagome said  
  
Atria turned and looked at them. She stood up. Shelani jumped down and ran towards them. Atria watched her for a moment. Sesshomaru walked outside and Atria followed him looking at Shelani as she went. Inuyasha's eyes fell on Shelani who had her paws on his leg. She nudged his mind. Inuyasha nodded and followed after them.  
  
"What was that about," Miroku asked  
  
Kagome shrugged. Shelani hissed at Jaken as he started to follow Inuyasha. He ignored her and continued. Shelani ran around to block his way and Miroku picked Jaken up.  
  
"I do believe they wish to be alone," Miroku said  
  
"besides you'd make too much noise and you'd get us caught," Shippo said  
  
"your not going to eaves drop are you," Sango said  
  
"No, we're not," Miroku said covering Shippo's mouth.  
  
"No, your not," Kouga said standing up, "They deserve Privacy,"  
  
"Fine," Miroku said defeated.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha came up behind them. Atria was perched on a rock beside Sesshomaru. Her eyes shifted to Inuyasha briefly. Then they went to the sky. Night had long since fallen and stars filled the sky. Atria gazed at them longingly. Inuyasha jumped on the rock and crouched behind Atria. They were silent for a moment. then a sudden flash of light blinded them. Atria was the first to regain her vision and she started growling. There in front of them was kagome holding a camera.  
  
"Wow. that'll come out good," Kagome said  
  
She snapped another one and was quickly shoved out of sight by Sango who apologized. Atria crossed her arms and stared angrily ahead. Inuyasha was confused and Sesshomaru, well you know. Atria listened very carefully. She heard only her and her brothers breathing. She sighed  
  
"Well, so much of privacy," She said  
  
Inuyasha put his arm across her shoulders as he slid down beside her.  
  
"What did you want to tell us," He asked  
  
Atria took a few slow deep breaths then a few more. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waited patiently. She finally forced herself to speak.  
  
"It's not the village that frightens me," Atria said  
  
Sesshomaru was on her other side. He did and said nothing. Inuyasha removed his arm from her shoulders and looked at her.  
  
"See the thing is..." She trailed off  
  
Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at it then at him. She placed her hand on his.  
  
"I don't remember much about my mother. I was taken away from her when I was very young. It's strange I remember dad, but not her. Shelani thinks it has something to do with Makaze and Naraku," Atria said  
  
Inuyasha felt Atria's head on his shoulder. He looked and saw Sesshomaru sitting down. She had released his hand and was now taking comfort from Inuyasha's presence. He said nothing, but looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru met his eyes then looked at atria.  
  
"it's been so long. I don't really wanna go back. They," Atria paused  
  
She lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder. she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She set her chin on her knees.  
  
"they weren't very thrilled when my mother had me. Even less thrilled when they saw what I was. She could only keep them from me by sending me away. Only somewhere things got messed up and I was put with Makaze. I remember Mother visiting a few times, but Makaze didn't like it so she forced mother away," Atria said  
  
Inuyasha reached out and pulled her to him. He hugged her. She was silent for a moment.  
  
"I remember the last time she saw me. She was in a hurry. She gathered me in a hug. She told me that no matter what happened she would always be near me. She said her lullaby would bring her nearer If I needed her," Atria said  
  
She slowly extracted herself from Inuyasha's arms. She stood up on the rock and looked at the stars. A slight breeze messed with her hair. She sounded distant when she started talking.  
  
"She also said 'Your father can do no more. I'm sorry Atria forgive me, But I must leave you here with Makaze. Come home when your ready' And then she left. A few weeks later Makaze delighted in telling me she was dead along with my horrid father," Atria said  
  
"I remembered this when you told me what she was. Part of the barrier blocking it broke and that leaked out. So...," Atria trailed off  
  
She slid back down to a sitting position. She stared at the ground  
  
"I'm afraid of what I'll remember if I go there. there are pieces of my memory missing. Parts that don't seem like they'd be important they could be. I'm..." She didn't finish  
  
Sesshomaru had drawn her to him. She rested on his chest facing Inuyasha.  
  
"that's why you don't wanna go," Inuyasha summarized  
  
Atria nodded. She was safe in Sesshomaru's arms. She relaxed then quickly tensed again. She was in danger of falling asleep again. She was so tired.  
  
*whew that was long but there is a really long chapter coming up soon*   
  
*oops before I forget I wanna see who here knows how to look things up. Someone translate the following quote for me and put it in a review. uh the first one to gets?? a preview of an upcoming chapter if they so desire. if not then they get uh uh something*  
  
*the quote:  
  
"hon'in bekarazu nou doushite dzuki koigokoro temae"  
  
Have fun* 


	25. The Truth about Shelani

Part 25 the truth about Shelani  
  
She forced herself to focus on Inuyasha. He was saying something. She couldn't hear him. She tried to say something but she was so tired.  
  
Inuyasha stopped talking when he saw atria's ears droop. He looked at Sesshomaru questioningly. Sesshomaru looked concerned  
  
"Atria," he said  
  
Inuyasha saw her head rest against Sesshomaru's chest. He came up and looked at her eyes. They were dull green.  
  
"something's wrong with her," he said  
  
A second later Shelani came bursting through the trees. She came running up tot atria.  
  
"there's something wrong," Inuyasha said  
  
A flood of pictures washed through his head  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
Shelani did a little sigh and disappeared. In Shelani's place appeared a woman kneeling.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I'll explain later," the woman said  
  
"Sh-Shelani?" Atria said softly  
  
"Yes dear. Try and stay awake," Shelani said  
  
Shelani held atria's chin up so she could see her face.  
  
"Count the stars," Shelani ordered  
  
When atria didn't answer Shelani smacked her. Inuyasha started to yell, but one thought had him quiet. Shelani looked at atria.  
  
"I said count the stars," Shelani said.  
  
Sesshomaru removed his arms so Shelani could work. He placed Atria on the ground sitting against the rock. Shelani crouched in front of her. When atria's head started to droop Shelani smacked her again.  
  
"NOW!!," Shelani said, "Count the stars."  
  
Atria slowly and quietly began counting. She would pause every now and then. If the pause was too long Shelani would smack her again.  
  
"Inuyasha we need to get her back to the cavern. Now," Shelani said, "And keep her awake."  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and went to the cavern. Shelani turned to Sesshomaru  
  
"you'll need to do me a favor," Shelani said  
  
She explained it to him then quickly followed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru set about doing as she asked  
  
Atria felt a sharp pain in her cheek  
  
"I said count the stars," Shelani ordered  
  
Atria felt herself being moved. She suddenly realized what was happening. She tried to fight the tiredness. She lost considerably. She came to a little when Shelani smacked her again.  
  
"NOW!!" Shelani said, "count the stars."  
  
She slowly began counting. Whenever she paused too long Shelani would smack her again. Atria was slipping deeper into the black dizziness that was wrapping around her and pulling her down. she was fighting a losing battle  
  
Inuyasha burst into the cavern. He set atria down by the fire.  
  
"what's wrong?" Kagome said  
  
"I don't know, but we have to keep her awake," Inuyasha said. He propped her up against the wall. She stared into space her ears limp. She had her eyes half-way closed. Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. When nothing happened he smacked her.  
  
"Miroku, Shelani will be here soon help her," Inuyasha said  
  
He turned back to atria frantic for anything to distract her. Kagome handed him the jewel fragments she had. He looked at her but she just shrugged. Inuyasha held the fragments out in front of atria's face. He saw them start to glow.  
  
"Atria focus on the jewel. Focus on the Shikon Jewel," he said  
  
He saw her eyes gain a little color back as she looked at the jewel fragments. Her eyes started closing. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and squeezed. Her eyes opened. He represses a sigh of relief when Shelani arrived.  
  
"hey, I'm losing her," Inuyasha called  
  
Shelani rushed over. She had something in her hand. She threw it at Inuyasha. When he caught it she took his place.  
  
"Good idea," Shelani said when she saw the marks on her wrist  
  
"who's this," Kagome asked  
  
"Shelani, explain later," Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"Miroku get some water fast. Sango I need you over here. Kagome you too. Inuyasha take that and go find Sesshomaru. He'll know what to do," Shelani said in one breath.  
  
She didn't wait for answer. She took the jewel from Inuyasha.  
  
"this won't work, she's too far gone. I should've known this would happen," she said  
  
Kagome sat down on atria's left and Sango on her right. Shelani squeezed atria's wrist quickly causing Her ears to twitch very slightly.  
  
Inuyasha found Sesshomaru with his arms full of stuff.  
  
"what on earth," Inuyasha said  
  
"never mind. Did you bring it," Sesshomaru asked  
  
Inuyasha held out the little bag. Sesshomaru dropped the stuff her held. He took the bag and drew out a crystal. He laid it on the ground in the moonlight. He crouched down and rummaged through the pile of stuff. He picked up a few leaves, examined then and handed them to Inuyasha  
  
"chew them," he ordered.  
  
Inuyasha began chewing the leaves. He almost spit them out but forced himself not to. Sesshomaru was also chewing leaves. He continued to rummage in the pile. He picked up a few nuts. HE crushed them. Kirara appeared with Shippo who had a bowl. Shippo gave it to Sesshomaru and left. Sesshomaru spit the goo, from the leaves he was chewing, into the bowl. Inuyasha did the same. His tongue tingled but he ignored it. Sesshomaru dropped the crushed nuts into the bowl.  
  
He added a few more leaves. Kirara showed up again this time with Miroku. he had water, a strip of cloth, and a small bowl of what looked like blood. Miroku sat these down and left. Sesshomaru added a few more nuts and began grinding the mixture together. Inuyasha was growing impatient but he kept it in check.  
  
Sesshomaru picked out the big chunks and then added some water. He mixed it with his hand quickly.  
  
"do exactly what I do. Ask no questions," Sesshomaru said  
  
Sesshomaru bared his left arm. Half way between his elbow and wrist he made a small deep cut. He held his arm over the bowl. When he deemed enough was in there he had Inuyasha tie the wound with a piece of cloth. Inuyasha then copied him. When Sesshomaru nodded and tied his arm he figured that he had given enough. Sesshomaru dumped the blood from the bowl into the mixture. HE did not use his hands this time. He used a stick to mix it. Then he picked up the bowl and with a glance at Inuyasha he picked up the crystal and ran to the cavern  
  
Shelani was running out of things to do. Atria was slowly slipping away. Shelani knew what Sesshomaru was doing took time, but Atria was rapidly running out of time. Shelani had sent Miroku and Shippo on errands while Sango and Kagome lent her their energy to keep atria awake. She had sent Atria's blood with Miroku and hoped she had timed it right. Kagome and Sango were rapidly losing strength. She had to send them to rest. The jewel would have to do.  
  
Shelani held it up before Atria's blank eyes. She knew atria could see noting, but it's power might draw her out a little. Shelani made a noise of disgust and dropped the jewel. It'd have to be complete to do anything now. All she could do was keep atria from slipping completely away.  
  
"atria listen to me. Dear are you listening," Shelani said  
  
She saw a tiny flicker in atria's eyes.  
  
"you have to fight it. If not for yourself then for them. they need you and losing you would hurt them very much," Shelani said  
  
Atria's eyes closed. Shelani almost cried out but they quickly opened again. this time with a bigger flicker  
  
Atria was floating in space. She didn't know which way was up or down nor did she care. She just wanted to sleep to be rid of her horrid life.  
  
"...Fight it," she heard  
  
She tried to ignore it, but something about the voice called to her.  
  
"for them.....losing.....would hurt them very much," she heard  
  
Her mind suddenly screamed  
  
'No I will not hurt them anymore.'  
  
She renewed her fight being more determined to win. She would gain a bit then lose it. She was getting no where. She needed help.  
  
Sesshomaru arrived with Inuyasha close behind. Sesshomaru handed the bowl and crystal to Shelani.  
  
"sit beside her both of you. One on each side," Shelani directed.  
  
Sesshomaru took the left side, Inuyasha the right. Shelani sniffed the mixture and frowned.  
  
'something's missing,' she thought  
  
She frowned when she realized what it was. She picked up Atria's arm. She cut it in the same place as last time. She added some more blood. She had Inuyasha tie it off. She mixed the blood in with her hand. She quickly sniffed it again and nodded satisfied. She set the bowl down long enough to put the crystal in atria's hand.  
  
"okay here's what's going to happen. The stuff in the bowl is going to start to bring her out of this. the crystal she'll use in her own way. The only way this'll work is if she wants to come back. That's were you come in. You two need to make sure she comes back," Shelani explained  
  
She started to feed the goo to atria. Inuyasha had to keep himself from gagging for he knew what was in the mixture. HE felt something within atria stir like a sleeping animal awakening slowly. He took the hand with the crystal and held it. Sesshomaru took her other hand and squeezed it  
  
Atria felt a sudden wave of energy flow through her. She noticed she had something in her hand. Her sword was with her. She began her battle again. She began growing tired. She was weary from the on going attack. She stopped to rest and was immediately pulled back. She was about to give up when she felt Inuyasha pulling. Sesshomaru joined him. They were calling her. She would win.  
  
Shelani fed Atria some more of the mixture. Atria sighed then closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Shelani alarmed. Shelani examined her eyes and smiled.  
  
"all is well. She's back. She'll be awake shortly," Shelani said  
  
Shelani took what was left in the bowl and threw it into the fire. It flared up then died back down. Sesshomaru stayed by atria while Inuyasha went to get something to eat. Sango and Kagome came back from their forced rest and sat down by the fire. They kept looking at Atria anxiously.  
  
"she'll be fine," Shelani said  
  
"so your Shelani," Sango said  
  
"Yes. I will explain when she is awake," Shelani said  
  
Sango nodded as Kouga walked in. He had just returned from the errand Shelani had sent him on. He handed Shelani something then went to see that Atria was indeed just asleep.  
  
"So what happened," Miroku asked  
  
"that too will be explained when she is awake," Shelani said  
  
  
  
Kouga made a noise behind her. Shelani turned to see atria awake. She was confused. She had not been aware she had been moved. Much against kouga's protests Atria stood up using the wall for support. She walked over to the fire. She looked at Shelani and sat down.  
  
"so, that time wasn't a dream or delusion. it was real," Atria said  
  
"yes, but later I have some explaining to do," Shelani said  
  
Shelani beckoned everyone to the fire. Once the last few had come over she began.  
  
"I am Shelani. I am a Kitto Kitsune. Atria's mother is the priestess who trained us. She found us by the bone eaters well when she was on one of her journeys. She took us in and taught us all she could. While she taught us she also learned. My race is normally in the form you saw me in/ Their animal form, but sometimes we take on human form. We maintain our mind abilities, but we lose some powers.   
  
Once every ten years and koroi kitto kitsune is born. They are special for they hold power deep inside of them. They seldom live long enough to release it though. there was always someone after us. Atria's mother placed us in the care of her loyal friend. He passed his responsibility down through his family. His great-great grandfather was the care taker of my mother. When he walked in and found you and I together that day, he knew that I was to be your companion.  
  
When you were captured again he found me for training. The odd times when I could find you and you escaped I tried to help you. The time you speak of was after I had finished my training. you had grown ill or was poisoned I was not sure. I knew not to trust anyone so I had to change. You were feverish and having delusions so I had no worries about revealing my secret too soon," Shelani said  
  
  
  
"So what just happened?" Shippo interrupted  
  
"I'm getting to that. Atria's had a barrier blocking certain memories from her. I noticed it. SO I Started to slowly test it to see if I could break it. I only made it weak here and there. You guys did most of the work when you followed her and told her about what her mother was it broke a hole in it. She slowly started to remember then something I didn't count on happened. There must have been something on the barrier that triggered a defense. basically she started withdrawing into her own mind," Shelani said  
  
"will it ever happen again?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"until it's completely destroyed more then likely," Shelani said  
  
"So how do we destroy the barrier," Kagome asked  
  
Atria sighed. Shelani looked at her. Atria nodded.  
  
"we have to go to her mother's village. That's the only way I can think of. And we need to do it fast. Each time this happens it will get stronger and stronger till eventually we won't have any chance to save her," Shelani said  
  
Atria hugged her knees to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees. After a moment she lifted her head.  
  
"sorry for causing problems," she said  
  
"don't even start," Shelani said  
  
Atria just put her forehead on her knees again. Shelani looked at her sadly and turned to Sesshomaru  
  
"would you watch her for a while," She asked  
  
When Sesshomaru nodded she turned back to everyone else.  
  
"Myouga do you know where it is?" Shelani asked  
  
"I have a general idea," he said  
  
"okay here's the plan. We go ahead and find the village. Sesshomaru and atria will travel a day behind us. When we find the village on of us will find them and lead them there," Shelani said  
  
"Why are they traveling a day behind?" Miroku asked  
  
"the more interaction Atria has with all of us the more likely She'll have another attack. Truthfully I'd like to send her either by herself or with probably Shippo, but she'll need someone who'll know what to do if it happened again," Shelani said  
  
Atria was ignoring them. Shelani snapped her fingers. Atria's head snapped up. Shelani looked at her and continued.  
  
"now that I think about it, it might be better if we switch off watching her. That's best. Whoever is watching her needs to check ever now and then. The first sign would either be her eyes or ears. If her ears are unusually droopy that should be a sign. Although right now I would said you should go by her eyes," Shelani said  
  
"don't you think it's a little rude to talk about her as if she's not here," Shippo asked  
  
"she knows she has nothing to do with this and she's not concerned," Shelani said  
  
"How do you....oh," Shippo said remembering she could talk in her mind  
  
"she's right," Atria said through her knees  
  
"I'll stay in this form till this whole thing is past," Shelani said  
  
"I'll watch her first," Sesshomaru said  
  
"No," Atria said  
  
"Shelani looked startled for a minute then she frowned.  
  
"She's right. I completely forgot, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't allowed to be near her. They are the biggest triggers for memories. How could I forget something so important?" Shelani said  
  
"you were eager to solve the problem," Sesshomaru said  
  
"I shall watch her first then," Sango said  
  
Atria raised her chin to her knees to look at them.  
  
"I'm s-," She started  
  
"NO!!" Shelani yelled  
  
Atria winced  
  
"it is not your fault so don't even think about blaming yourself. Doing that won't help. It will just make it easier to slip," Shelani said  
  
Atria just looked at her. She sighed then jumped.  
  
"Now remember that," Shelani said, "Okay let's go, Sango wait till noon then follow, Shippo will leave a trail."  
  
"Shelani stood still as Myouga jumped to her shoulder.  
  
"remember to check often," She said as they left  
  
Atria was tired, but a regular tired. She was afraid to go to sleep. Every time she slept she'd remember something. Sango would come over every now and then and look at her.  
  
'I can't believe it. I've caused so much trouble,' she thought  
  
She was jolted by Shelani.  
  
'I'm not out of range yet dear,' Shelani thought to her  
  
Sango was looking at her. Atria smiled weakly. Sango walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"it's not your fault. You were not able to choose what happened to you. You shouldn't blame yourself," Sango said  
  
Atria gasped and held her head. A sharp pain had raced through it. A flood of quick memories flashed before her eyes. She was stock still. Sango was worried. She called Shelani. A moment later the pain and the memories were gone leaving atria panting, and Shelani had arrived.  
  
:What is it," Shelani asked  
  
"I'm not sure," Sango said  
  
"Pain, then memories," Atria said between pants  
  
Shelani tenderly touched atria's mind. She saw what happened and withdrew. Atria winces at Shelani's presence in her mind and winced again when she left  
  
"the hole just widened. We have to watch her very carefully now. Atria don't try to access the memories. Just try and keep your mind blank/ If you try to access them you could get attacked again," Shelani said  
  
Shelani addressed Sango  
  
"we can't wait any longer," she said, " we have to go now."  
  
Shelani pulled atria up. Atria stood, but only with help.  
  
"this is going to be difficult. She's only a little weak, but with her mind distracted as it is she's as helpless as a baby. I know you hate being helpless atria, but there's not much you can do about it?" Shelani said  
  
Sango took atria's arm and steadied her as Shelani gathered her stuff. Atria took a few breaths and looked around. Shelani got her attention.  
  
"let's go. you okay for now?" Shelani asked  
  
"for now," Atria said  
  
"Sango go ahead and tell them the new plan. Send Kouga back He okay?" Shelani asked atria  
  
"should be" Atria said  
  
"then Kouga. Okay Sango? good then go," Shelani said  
  
Inuyasha was worried. He didn't like the idea that atria's mind was under attack. He had just found out she was his sister, now he risked losing her. He was distracted so when he tripped he was annoyed.  
  
"inuyasha's really worried," Miroku said to Kagome  
  
"I know so is Sesshomaru," she told him  
  
Sesshomaru had left to do something. He would show up periodically frowning. Kagome could tell that everyone was worried.  
  
"Myouga are we getting closer?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yes," the flea replied from miroku's shoulder  
  
Sango came running. She stopped them and told then the new situation and then told Kouga it was his turn. Inuyasha stopped him and growled something at him.  
  
"protect her," Inuyasha growled so only Kouga could hear it  
  
Kouga nodded sharply and ran back to Shelani. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She walked up to him and hugged him. Inuyasha started when she did. Then he just stood there. Eventually he pushed Kagome carefully away.  
  
"we need to keep going," Sesshomaru said  
  
they all nodded. Epic hung back a little to talk to Baal. Baal looked up from helping Shippo.  
  
"we need to find that village. Any idea's," epic asked  
  
"just one," Baal said  
  
They sent Shippo on ahead and continued talking.  
  
"I know a few demons who are very fast. they could search while we're searching, just in different areas," Baal said  
  
  
  
"sounds good where do I find them?" Epic asked  
  
"they are on those mountains just over there. Tell them you need their help as a favor to Baal. They'll help you. Go fast," Baal said  
  
Epic nodded and left. Baal hurried to Shippo to help him lay the trail. 


	26. Home

Part 26 Home  
  
Shelani was drained. The barrier was crumbling faster then she ever thought. Atria had succeeded in avoiding another mind attack for now. Every now and then she would stop and wince. Then she' move on. Shelani really wanted sleep, but she couldn't risk it. Atria was almost home. Epic had found some searcher demons to help so they had found the village sooner then Shelani could have hoped. Shortly they could all rest. Shelani had brought atria up to the rest of the group. Staying behind had proven to be a problem. SO against her better judgment she joined them.  
  
They were in sight of the village when atria's hand tightened on Shelani's arm. Shelani waited for she knew it was just another piece coming down. But when Shelani's arm started to bruise she knew something was wrong. Atria's eyes were shut and she wasn't breathing. Shelani gently probed her mind. A particularly strong memory had her. Shelani gently pried atria free from her memory. Shelani felt atria's hand release her arm. Atria looked at the obvious bruise but said nothing.  
  
Atria paused. This time it wasn't because of a flood of memories. She looked at the village. She suddenly didn't want to move.  
  
"What is it," Sango asked  
  
Atria just backed up. She backed into Baal who caught her before she had a chance to get away.  
  
"She doesn't want to go to the village," Inuyasha said  
  
"What did she tell you?" Kagome asked  
  
"She's not afraid of the village, it's her memories she's afraid of," Inuyasha said  
  
"Well that's certainly understandable," Miroku said  
  
"Either way, she has to go into the village and the barrier has to be broken. Otherwise she'll die," Shelani said  
  
Baal nodded and started towards the village keeping a hold of atria. Atria didn't say anything. Shelani was cringing.  
  
"Are you okay," Kagome asked  
  
"Her mind is screaming. I'm surprised you don't feel it," Shelani said  
  
"I guess we're lucky," Kagome said  
  
"Yeah you are, but it does have advantages. I'd calm her, but any contact at this point could cause major pain and that's not what I want," Shelani said  
  
"I understand," Kagome said, "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Use the jewel. It's power might soothe her, If not I'm afraid we'll have to knock her out," Shelani said as she stumbled  
  
Kagome walked up to atria, who had dug in her heels making Baal's job harder. Kagome took the jewel from around her neck and showed it to atria. Atria looked in it. She got lost in it. Shelani sighed with relief. Baal felt her stop fighting so he started to gently push her towards the village.  
  
As soon as she broke eye contact with the jewel she froze and Baal stopped late. She fell forward. She shook her head to try and clear it. She stood up. She started to go in the opposite direction of the village when Sesshomaru picked her up. She squeaked at the suddenness of it. She struggled for a moment. A sharp word from him made her freeze. Shelani realized too late what that meant.  
  
A second later Shelani screamed and fell to her knees. She was holding her head. She couldn't think around the pain, but she knew what had happened. Sesshomaru's actions had slammed atria into a very vivid memory of her father. The barrier reacted to that and went defensive. Because of the link between atria's mind and Shelani's mind the attack was shunted over to Shelani.  
  
Shelani couldn't breath through the pain. When the pain suddenly stopped she looked up confused. Sesshomaru had set atria down. She had broken free of the memory and saw what Shelani was going through. When Shelani looked up she understood. Atria had savagely broken the connection locking the pain within her. Atria didn't scream as Shelani had instead she whimpered then crumpled to the ground. Shelani cursed roundly.  
  
"The village NOW!!" she said  
  
Sesshomaru laid atria down on the bed. The villagers were only too eager to help. Especially when they saw Sesshomaru. They had quickly vacated a hut for them to use. Shelani was trying to get information. She had managed to reestablish the link between her and Atria. Unfortunately even if she wasn't in atria's mind she felt everything. Being that open with anyone else would have bothered Shelani, but this way she could monitor atria.  
  
If anything was wrong Shelani could send a thought to the one closet to atria. The only problem with being so open was atria also received all of Shelani's feelings. So Shelani had to be careful. At the moment she was getting angry.  
  
"Okay that's it. Miroku see if you can get any info out of them. I have to leave. I'll be back," Shelani said  
  
'Where is it? Do you know atria?' Shelani asked  
  
'...Forest...' was all Shelani got  
  
"That'll help. Miroku ask if it's in the forest," Shelani said  
  
At the moment they were searching for atria's mother's grave. Shelani figured it was part of what atria had recited. Shelani winced as a big chunk fell from the wall. Though for some reason once they had arrived the barrier had given up all defensive action and just fell. It still hurt, but the pain lessened with each chunk that fell. There were only a few chunks left. Shelani winced as they fell.  
  
Atria's mind was slowly calming down. Shelani was starting to smile, but then a particular memory caught her. Before it pulled Shelani in too she sent a message to Inuyasha to wake atria up now. Then she was pulled in.  
  
Flashback  
  
Atria was two. She hadn't seen her father in forever  
  
"Mommy?" atria called  
  
She was running down a hallway. She stopped at every door to look inside She kept going till she found someone.  
  
"Do you know where mommy is?" Atria asked  
  
"No dear I don't," replied a servant  
  
"Are you sure?" Atria asked  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Sorry," the servant said  
  
Shelani felt like she was watching a play. She couldn't interact. All she could do was watch.  
  
"Where are you?" atria called  
  
Atria ran around a corner and bumped into a villager. He grabbed her roughly and threw her away from him. Atria fell and just sat there and stared at the man. He sneered and walked past her. Just then her mother came up to her.  
  
"Ignore them dear. They're just scared," her mother said  
  
"Konsetsu," a voice called  
  
"Atria honey," Konsetsu said, "I have to go. I want you to stay in the back rooms okay. And stay away from the villagers."  
  
"Alright. Can we play when you're done?" Atria asked  
  
A man came up behind her  
  
"Konsetsu we need to go," he said  
  
Konsetsu glanced at him then turned to atria.  
  
"Yes we'll play when I get done," She said  
  
The man and Konsetsu walked away. Konsetsu glanced behind her.  
  
Atria's mind  
  
"No don't got," The older atria cried  
  
She noticed Shelani  
  
"That's the last time I really got to see her. All the other times she was just saying 'Hi' then she'd leave," Atria said  
  
Present  
  
Shelani came to on her knees crying. Sango was crouched in front of her worried.  
  
"It was nothing. Just a really strong memory that caught me, too," Shelani said  
  
She got up and walked to where Atria was. She walked in the hut to see Inuyasha trying unsuccessfully to waken a sleeping atria.  
  
"Don't bother," Shelani said  
  
"Everything's fine?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"For now," She said  
  
Miroku showed up sighing heavily.  
  
"No luck. If we had a name it would be easier  
  
"Konsetsu," Atria said  
  
They all looked at her. She sat up. She swung her legs to the floor. Before a word could be said she stood up, She walked out of the hut. Shelani could no longer fell her.  
  
"She's broken the link again," Shelani said  
  
"So we'll have to watch her then," Inuyasha said  
  
He made to follow her then something hit him.  
  
"Is that her name?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yes, I saw her memory," Shelani said  
  
Atria looked around the village. She knew of two places that she should check first. She headed to the shrine. She'd get answers where the others had failed. She scared the villagers at two. They would really be scared now. Atria thought her plans through. She'd get answers alright. She wouldn't hurt anybody. She wouldn't have to.  
  
Atria was starting to see that her good memories were greatly outnumbered by the ones of Naraku. That's why she had broken the link with Shelani again. Shelani didn't have to go through what she was. Atria felt fine. Her head hurt and she figured she'd have a massive headache by noon. Atria's chain of thought was broken as she entered the shrine. She looked around. Nothing had changed.  
  
'I wonder if their attitudes had changed,' Atria thought  
  
An old woman noticed her and shrieked. Atria's ears flattened.  
  
'Nope not if all the children have grown up and told stories,' She thought  
  
She knew as soon as people started cowering that that was what had happened.  
  
'No wonder I saw no one outside,' She thought  
  
The females all started wailing.  
  
"Shut up," Atria yelled  
  
She was answered with complete silence  
  
"Now someone tell me where Konsetsu is," Atria yelled again  
  
"She's dead," a young man up front said  
  
"Yes, I know. I'd like to know where she was buried," Atria said  
  
"Why would they bury a witch?" the young man said  
  
Some of atria's anger died. She didn't know why, but this young man didn't seem to know he was insulting her,  
  
"That witch was the priestess of this village and my mother," Atria said  
  
The young man suddenly went pale. He thought for a few moments.  
  
"She's-," the young man started to say  
  
He was cut off by the person nearest to him, who put their hand over his mouth.  
  
Atria walked up to him. She looked directly at the villager who was covering his mouth. The villager winced but did not remove the hand.  
  
"Let him speak," Atria growled  
  
"Leave the poor villagers alone," Shippo said from behind her  
  
Atria turned to look at him annoyed. She ducked just as the behind her swung a broom at her. She turned and jerked the broom from his hand.  
  
"I have done nothing to you and you attack me," Atria said  
  
"You came in here and threatened outlives," the villager said  
  
"I did so such thing. I simply asked where my mother was buried," Atria said  
  
The young man slipped the older villagers grasp.  
  
"Be fair dad. She didn't do anything," he said  
  
Atria was not as shocked as the villagers were by this statement. She looked at him. She noticed that when she was around the villagers quickly got over their shock for she had to duck another broom handle. This time she grabbed the villager's wrist in one hand and yanked the broom out with the other.  
  
"Fine. I can see my mere presence scares you so I'll leave. None of you are very helpful at the moment anyway," Atria said  
  
She walked outside. She realized she still held the broom in her hand. She dropped it and walked into the forest quietly. Once there she began tearing things up. She broke a tree ad shredded it. When she was done she was tired, but in a better mood.   
  
She turned and looked at Shippo. Shippo glanced at what was left of the tree and took his leave of her. Atria sat down and made a noise utter frustration.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Atria jumped up startled and turned to see the young man standing behind her.  
  
"Are you not afraid of me?" Atria said  
  
"No should I be," He asked  
  
"Your father is," Atria said  
  
Once she had deemed him not a threat she sat back down. The young man eyed the shredded tree.  
  
"I'm sorry for their behavior," he said  
  
"They have no excuse. Don't apologize for fools," Atria said  
  
"I'm Alucard," He said  
  
"Good for you," atria replied  
  
"Would you like me to show you where your mother is?" he said  
  
"Do you know?" Atria asked  
  
"Yes. Follow me," He said  
  
Atria got up and let him lead the way. He led her to the outskirts of the town. By a small tree there was a small marker,  
  
"This is her," Alucard said  
  
"Why are you helping me," Atria asked  
  
"My mother's dad is a descendent of Konsetsu's loyal friend. He told the truth. My dad, well he's just another villager," Alucard said  
  
"I see. Thanks, now go away," Atria said  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update it's just I have to squeeze typing this up in with school work and such when school is out for the summer it'll be faster 


	27. Konsetsu's Knowledge

Part 27 Konsetsu's knowledge

Atria waited till Alucard left then she knelt beside the grave.  
"Mom," Atria said tentatively  
"I'm here, as you asked. I'm not sure what to do," Atria said  
A small thought wound it's way through her mind. Atria pulled out her flute. She began to. As she played she felt the wind change. She played her mothers lullaby as she had asked. After she repeated it twice Atria felt something stirring in the grave. She jumped back as Konsetsu appeared in front of her.  
"Mom," Atria said quietly  
"Yes it's me dear. I'm glad you came," Konsetsu said  
"Are you real?" Atria asked  
"For now yes," Konsetsu laughed  
Atria basically tackled Konsetsu as she went to hug her  
"Oh I'm so sorry for what has happened to you," Konsetsu said, "I can only stay for a while  
"I want you to meet some people," Atria said ignoring the last part of her statement

Shelani gasped when Atria walked in with Konsetsu. Shelani then bowed.  
"No need Shelani," Konsetsu said  
Inuyasha just stared. Sesshomaru actually looked shocked and everyone else just looked confused.  
"Who is this?" Miroku asked  
"Konsetsu," Shelani answered  
"Who," Kagome said confused  
"Atria's mother," Miroku stated  
"Yes," Konsetsu said  
"But..."Sango trailed off utterly confused  
"I will explain," Konsetsu said  
"Before I was hunted down I begged a powerful demoness to place an enchantment. I asked to be able to teach my daughter after I was killed. The demoness was kind and granted my request. She told me I could come back only once and teach her. I had at most a year to teach her. So I have been given what was promised," Konsetsu said  
Atria completely ignores the time limit. She was too happy  
"Mom why didn't you tell me about them?" Atria asked pointing to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.  
"I didn't wish you to seek them out. I was worried you might not have been readily accepted by them," Konsetsu said  
Atria sat there quietly while the others questioned and talked to her mother. A few minutes into it all Atria got up and walked outside. Konsetsu's eyes followed her as she answered one of Kagome's questions.

Atria stepped outside and took a deep breath. She looked around. She saw Alucard wave at her. A boy near by said something that made Alucard blush. Atria looked at him and then turned away. She walked over to a barrel by the side of the hut. She opened it and saw it was empty. She placed its lid back on and hopped up and sat on it. She sat there thinking.  
Her mother was back, but that meant she would be teaching her. Then there was the problem of her leaving again. What would she do if Naraku found out? What will happen if the villagers kill her again? Thousands of thoughts swarmed in her head. She was trying to sort them out when Alucard came over.  
Alucard had to touch her knee to get her attention. She jumped slightly at the contact  
"You know for a demon you're really jumpy," he commented  
"First I'm only half-demon and secondly what do you want?" Atria asked emotionlessly  
"Well you were sitting so still I thought something was wrong. And some of the other kids want to meet you," he said  
"I see," she stated simply  
"So can they?" he asked  
"I'm a little busy," she said  
"So maybe later," Alucard said hopefully  
"Maybe," Atria said  
"Good. See you later," He said as he walked away  
"Strange kid," Atria heard behind her  
He's the descendant of one of your loyal friends," Atria said  
"Yes I can tell. So what is wrong," Konsetsu asked  
"Nothing," Atria said as she hopped off the barrel  
"You never were a good sharer," Konsetsu said  
"How would you know," Atria asked genuinely curious  
"I told you I will always be by you," Konsetsu said  
Atria looked at her. The thoughts still swarming in her head. She had a ton of questions. She had heard the ones everyone had asked. Atria picked the most important one to her.  
"Why?" Atria asked  
"You always did ask hard questions even when you were one. I'm sorry dear I don't know," Konsetsu said  
"Then why Makaze?" Atria asked  
"She used to be a friend of mine. I had not realized she had changed so drastically," Konsetsu said  
"Why are they so scared of me?" Atria asked  
"Your the child of a great demon and a priestess. That spells disaster for most people. They did not count on me as the mother," Konsetsu said  
Atria sat down with her back against the barrel. Her ears were drooping low. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. She squeaked and winced at a sudden pain in her head. She realized Shelani was asking for permission to reestablish the link. Atria let her  
"Who built the barrier?" Atria asked  
"That barrier around her memories? I don't know. Shelani questioned me about it too," Konsetsu said, "what's it like?"  
"What?" Atria asked confused.  
"What's it like having a link to someone like that," Konsetsu asked  
"Well it's kind of like always having someone who knows what your feeling. It's nice sometimes you don't have to explain things. Though it's hard keeping things from them," Atria said  
"Wow. I trained them, but never experienced a link," Konsetsu said  
Atria just sat there. Shelani offered to try and help sort out her thoughts, but Atria declined the offer. Shelani came outside shortly after she offered.  
"I wanted to let you know I can stay like this no longer. I'll be resuming my normal form now," Shelani said  
Atria just nodded. Konsetsu said she understood and thanked her. When Shelani changed though it shocked Konsetsu  
"Your a Koroi Kitto Kitsune?" Konsetsu said  
"Yes, she is," Atria said  
"Well then I really do think your in good hands...err...paws I should say," Konsetsu said  
"She thanks you," Atria said, "She does not wish to touch your mind."  
"I understand," Konsetsu said, "shall we start your training then?"  
"Sure," Atria said then winced, "but Shelani says tomorrow."  
"Well then tomorrow," Konsetsu said  
She walked back inside. Atria went back to sorting her thoughts. She didn't break the link this time. She just shoved it aside to make room. She started sorting. She felt Shelani watching, but ignored it. She was looking for something.

Sesshomaru was getting extremely cramped. He decided he needed to leave for a bit. She walked outside. He saw Atria sitting against a barrel. She was lost in thought. Shelani was in her animal form sitting above her asleep. He approached her. When she didn't notice he waited. Slowly she pulled out of her thoughts and noticed.  
"How long have you been there?" She asked  
When he didn't answer she looked up. He wasn't looking at her, but beyond her. She followed his gaze. There at the top of the kill was Kagura. She was just standing there. Atria watched her carefully then she got up to talk to her. When she reached the top of the hill she stopped.  
"Kagura," Atria said  
"Naraku has a message for you," Kagura said  
"How kind," Atria said  
"He wishes to know whether you'll be coming around anytime soon," Kagura said  
"No I'm not," Atria said  
"Whose side are you on?" Kagura asked  
Atria paused a moment to act shocked  
"I should think you knew that, the winning side," Atria said  
Atria turned her back and walked back to the village. She picked up Shelani and walked inside. Konsetsu looked up from what she was doing  
"We don't have much time," Atria said  
"Why," Inuyasha asked.  
"Naraku knows we're here," Atria said, "Mother can you leave the village?"  
"Yes, makes no difference where I am," Konsetsu said  
"Then we must move now," Atria said  
Atria grabbed her bow and sword. Her flute had never left her side. She went outside to tell Sesshomaru. Alucard came running up.  
"You have to leave," he said  
Atria turned to him  
"You have to leave now," He said  
"What is wrong?" she asked  
"The villagers they have banded together and they want to kill you," he said  
"We're leaving," Atria said trying to calm him  
"Good. You must take me with you," he said  
"Why," Sesshomaru asked making Alucard jump  
Alucard looked at Sesshomaru, who he hadn't realized was there.  
"Because they'll kill him," Atria answered  
She had seen it in his face. She sighed.  
"Fine, but only till we reach the next village," she said  
"Thank you," Alucard said  
Only then did Atria realize he had a bag.  
"What would you have done if I'd said no?" she asked  
"Followed you anyway," he said  
"You're going to cause a lot of problems," Kagome said from the doorway  
"No I won't,' Alucard said  
"No you her," Kagome said  
"Me! What did I do?" Atria asked  
"Look your already attracting strays," Kagome said jokingly  
"Hey!" Alucard said  
"Feh," Atria said  
Kagome just broke out laughing. Startling Atria and Alucard  
"She's weird," Alucard said  
"Yea," Atria agreed

They left a couple of minutes later. Alucard slowly got to know everyone. Soon Miroku and Alucard were talking like old friends. It turned out that Alucard wasn't that much younger then Sango. Only about a year younger in fact. Alucard was telling Miroku all the stories the villagers told him about Atria. She was trying very hard not to pay any attention to them, but they were talking so loud she would've had to cut her ears off not to hear them.  
"They said she was very secretive," Alucard said  
"Well, they got one right," Miroku said  
"They also said she was violent," Alucard said, "When she was young."  
Atria tried to block out their voices by flattening her ears but it didn't help. She slowed down so that she was the tail of the group. Alucard slowed down as well.  
"Want to talk?" he said when he was even with her  
"Feh," Atria said  
Then Alucard made the fatal mistake of touching her ears. Luckily Miroku grabbed him before Atria killed him. Instead Atria got a bop on the head from Miroku's staff. While she grumbled and rubbed her head her mother sighed and walked over to her.  
"I think it's time to see how skilled you already are," Konsetsu said.

Two days later atria found herself staring at her mom upside down. She had just been thrown at a tree.  
"Pretty good for your human form," Konsetsu said  
Atria picked herself up. Her mother had insisted on starting in her human form. As a result Atria was beaten, bruised, and sore but utterly happy  
"Tomorrow we'll try your hanyou form." Konsetsu said  
Atria nodded as she changed and walked off to think.  
"She's been doing that a lot lately," Konsetsu said  
Shelani walked over to her and nodded her tail twitching and nodded.  
"Any idea why?" Konsetsu said looking down at Shelani.  
All Konsetsu got was a furry shrug for an answer.

Atria was jolted out of her thoughts by a hand on her head. She jerked away and jumped to her feet growling. She looked around but there was no one there. She looked around confused. She could have sworn she felt someone touch her. She couldn't smell anyone either which was even more confusing. She shrugged and sat back down utterly confused. She shook her head and leaned back against the rock behind her and fell back into her thoughts. Just out of sight a set of eyes watched her carefully, unblinking.

Later Atria was walking with Shelani on her shoulder talking to her.  
'You like him don't you,' Shelani thought  
'What?' Atria thought confused  
'Yep I can tell,' Shelani though  
'Tell what? What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?' Atria thought  
'Alucard,' Shelani thought  
'Oh him? What about him?' Atria though annoyed  
'You like him,' Shelani thought  
'Not in a million lifetimes. Your just delusional,' Atria thought  
"Hey," Alucard said  
Shelani jumped leaving claw marks down Atria's back making her wince.  
"Would you stop doing that?" Atria snapped  
Alucard was about to touch her ears when she grabbed his wrist.  
"First try is understandable, second is stupidity, third is death," she said  
"What?" Alucard asked  
Atria sighed.  
"STOP TOUCHING MY EARS!!!!" Atria yelled  
Alucard stuck his fingers in his ears.  
"Owww," he said  
"Good you should know now," Atria said  
She turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Good! Good! Now tomorrow we'll do demon," Konsetsu said  
She got a blank stare from Atria.  
"Come on girl you're going to have to get over it," Konsetsu said  
Atria just left the area. She was sitting by a log when Alucard found her. She was lost in her thoughts. Most of them bad. So when Alucard unknowingly started scratching her ears she let him continue. After a while all her thoughts were shoved away and she was lost in the pleasure of having her ears scratched. Something only her mother had done. Alucard was lost too because he had his eyes closed. Sango found them like that. She watched for a minute then cleared her throat. Alucard literally jumped while Atria just shook her head.  
"Atria your mother wishes to see you," Sango said  
"Very well," Atria said  
Atria got up and went to see her mother. Alucard stood there with his face bright red. Sango shook her head and walked away.

"Poor Alucard. I don't think he knows what he's getting into," Sango said  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked  
"He's falling for Atria," Sango said  
"Poor guy," Miroku said, "does Atria know?"  
"I don't think so," Sango said, " I fond them yesterday. Alucard was scratching Atria's ears."  
"What?!" Miroku said  
"Yep. When I made my presence known Alucard jumped but Atria didn't do anything," Sango said  
"For Alucard's sake then we need to do something," Miroku said  
"What did you have in mind," Sango asked  
Miroku smiled and whispered in her ear.

Over the next few days Atria's attitude towards Alucard didn't change. She continued to ignore him. Until she caught him trying to use her bow. She watched him as he tried to fire an arrow that just feel straight down from the bow. He yelped and grabbed his arm where the bow snapped him.  
"That is horrible. Didn't anyone teach you how to use that?" she asked  
"No," Alucard said embarrassed  
"What are you doing with MY bow anyway?" she asked  
"Uh Sango gave it to me," he said  
"Oh she did, did she," she asked picking it up  
She grabbed Alucard's arm to see how badly he had snapped himself. There was a nasty welt there.  
"That's pitiful," she said  
He snatched his arm away not happy about being insulted.  
"Look, watch and see if you learn anything," Atria said  
Atria aimed at a nearby tree. She released her arrow. It hit its target and she went to aim again.

Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku crouched down peering through bushes.  
"What's..."he started  
Sango and Miroku threw their hands over Inuyasha's mouth. They acted too late because an arrow thudded into the tree next to Sango's head. Inuyasha threw them off.  
"What's going on?" he asked  
"Nothing Sango said  
Inuyasha looked around. He noticed Atria was the one who had fired the arrow. She was standing in a clearing with her bow aimed at them with an arrow ready to fire. Alucard was next to her staring in amazement. When Atria recognized them she lowered her bow and turned around. Sango and Miroku drug Inuyasha off for an explanation.

Atria turned around and relaxed the bowstring.  
"Wow," Alucard said  
"Nothing special," Atria said  
"Nothing special?! You're like lightening," he said  
"If you try hard enough you could be too," She stated  
"Really?" he asked  
"But you'll need a proper bow. The next village we come to we'll get you one," she said  
"But I thought you were leaving me at the next village," he said  
"That was before I knew you were defenseless," she said  
She drew her bow and fired at a tree while he watched.  
"Tomorrow, here, dawn," she said  
She retrieved her arrows and left before Alucard could say anything.  
"Dawn?" he asked the air

Ickle sorry for taking so long. i know you've all been waiting anxiously (yeah right) anyway here's part 27 and soon...within a few weeks hopefuly 28 will be here


End file.
